Just A Girl
by Forgotten Conscience
Summary: Dawn sets her sights on self-discovery and someone else decides to go along with her. They both discover something they didn't plan. First of the "Coming of Age" series
1. Back Alleys and Bar Stools

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine.

Author's Notes: I've been writing this story for a while and it's still not completely finished. There's a larger arc to it but if you wanna just read this one story I'm sure you'll be just fine. :) Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Just a Girl Chapter 1**

Back alleys and Bar Stools

The cool night air hits my skin as I pass through the back door of the club and into the alley. Letting the door slam shut behind me, I lean up against the wall and pull out my lighter along with the pack of smokes I have in my pocket. My fingers pull one of the cigs out of the pack and I shove the pack back into my pocket before flicking the lighter and lighting the smoke. It's only a matter of seconds before the slim 'death stick' is between my lips and I take a long drag, enjoying the feel of the smoke in my lungs before blowing it upward into the night sky.

_I'd forgotten what this felt like. I think it's called fun. Yeah, I definitely remember it being called fun back when I used to have it all the time. It's been so long since I had it, I'm surprised I remember how. We spent so long fighting. We fought with the bad guys, with each other. We were fighting in so many ways, I don't think any of us knew which way was up. But that's all over now, and the fun can begin. Plus, I'm on my own tonight, which is another thing I barely remember doing._

_The past few nights I've been on my own most of the night and I'm loving every second of it. To be able to just be me, not worrying about anyone else and how they see me. It's something I don't think I've ever done in my life, and I like it. Even though I'm not completely sure who it is that I am when I'm just me being me, I'm having a lot of fun finding out._

I take another drag of my cigarette and blow it into the air.

_Whoever I am, I seem to like having a lot of fun. I can't say I hate that about myself. Not that I'm a total amnesiac or something. I know my name and where I live. Where I used to live before it became a smoking hole in the ground. I remember everything there is to remember about my life, even the stuff that's made up and the stuff that felt like hell, I'm just not sure who going through all that stuff has turned me into. My whole life, I've never really known who I am as just me. There's always been someone else for me to latch on to and define myself by them. I haven't really had the time to find out who me is. Now I have the time, and I'd really like to find out._

My face turns upward to the stars and I take a long deep breath of the fresh air, my cigarette between my fingers at my side.

_God I love the smell of fresh air. It's so different from the hot and sweaty air in the club. But then, who could blame me for wanting a break from all of that. I've spent the last…_

Turning my wrist and bringing my watch up to where I can see it I check the time.

_Hour and a half in there dancing up a storm. After a while it just gets a little much and you need a break from it all. So here I am, enjoying the night in the back alley of the club, smoking a cigarette, all by myself._

"Mind if I bum one off ya?"

_Okay, so maybe I'm not quite as alone as I thought._

I look over in the direction of the voice, near the front of the alley. A dark shadowy figure is coming towards me and I pull myself off the wall to meet them.

"Sure, I guess..."

As the figure gets closer, I get a bad vibe off him and I'm not quite sure I want to be sharing anything with him. I keep up the pretense though and pull my pack out of my pocket again. The shadowy figure comes close enough for me to see his face in the moonlight and I'm a little disappointed.

_He's cute. A couple inches taller than me, brown hair, seems like he's got a nice body. He dresses pretty good too. If it weren't for the fact that I'm getting a weird vibe off him, I'd ask him to go back inside and dance, maybe more. But I'm not stupid enough to ignore what my instincts are telling me. You don't spend as much time as I have around slayers and not learn to trust your instincts._

Holding out the pack to my new 'friend', he takes a smoke out and puts it between his teeth. I put my smokes back where they belong and hold out my lighter. He leans forward and I light his cigarette for him.

_Seems like whatever he is, he's not gonna attack yet. I suppose I'll just play along for now then. I've never been able to play with a demon or whatever like this. No one would ever let me. They'd be all about protecting me. But this time there isn't anyone around to protect me, which means I get to do what I want._

"So... what are you doing out here?"

_Me?_

We look at each other as we lean against the cold brick wall of the club.

"I could ask you the same thing."

He smiles at me and inhales from his cigarette.

"True... I was just on my way to the club."

The guy with the weird vibe points to the club's wall behind us.

"I come here every week, do a little dancing, and have a couple drinks. You know, just have some fun."

Taking a drag of smoke, I smile knowingly.

"Yeah, I know..."

A smile graces his features.

_He's got a great smile._

"And I happen to see a beautiful girl hanging out alone in a back alley. Figured I'd see if she was all right, maybe strike up a conversation."

I can't help but blush at hearing him calling me beautiful.

"You sure that's a good idea? How do you know I'm not dangerous?"

His eyes drag themselves over my body lustfully, with a little bit of hunger behind it.

"I like to live on the edge. I'll take my chances."

There's a smirk on my face at his statement. Looking up into the sky, I take a long drag of my smoke.

"It's your funeral."

He chuckles.

"Not an issue."

_Well, I guess that tells me what he is. Kinda wish I had met him before he was dead. I'd probably give him my number and ask him on a date or something. Then again, he might get scared off by a girl who's willing to be that forward. Some guys don't like that._

"So, you wanna go back inside and dance? Maybe get a table and talk?"

_He's really trying to sell the whole cute guy just out for some fun thing… too bad he's dead. I'll play along a while longer, though I'd rather not go back and dance. I'm sure there's something better we can do._

"Nah, I think I'm done with the club scene for tonight. Think I might go home, get some sleep."

I move away from the wall and face him, standing idly there so I don't give anything away. There's a hint of panic in his eyes as he stands up straight himself.

_He must be new at this or something._

"Hey, come on, a young vibrant girl like you quitting so early? It's only like... it's barely past midnight. I'm sure you could indulge me for an hour or so."

I back up slightly towards the end of the alley, trying to make it look like I'm still deciding whether to go or not.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

My backing up is a little more firm though I'm keeping the same pace. He starts to follow me.

"If you're around tomorrow night, maybe we can hook up and have some fun, but not tonight."

He gets this angry and disappointed look on his face as I take the smoke out of my mouth and keep walking backwards. He throws away his cigarette.

"All right, fine..."

Suddenly, his face changes into it's vampire state and he snarls.

"I'll just eat and run then."

_Hmm…_

"Well, if you're gonna be rude about it."

I reach into my inside jacket pocket and pull out the stake I keep there. He sees the stake and a confused look comes over his twisted, suddenly ugly face. All I can do is grin at him as I throw away my cigarette.

"Told you I might be dangerous."

_Okay so maybe I'm not as dangerous as I like to say I am, but he doesn't need to know that._

Raising my stake to heart stabbing level, I continue to back off slowly. He keeps following me.

"Then why are you backing away like that?"

"I might be dangerous, but I'm not an idiot. Fighting in a dark alley is not the smartest move."

"Well too bad."

He rushes at me and when he gets within arms length, I side step him, pushing the vamp who was hitting on me away. I keep backing up as he braces himself against the alley wall with his hands.

_All right, I gotta make sure he's always the attacker. I'm not strong enough to take him on toe to toe and if I try I'll definitely end up dead._

He turns to me and starts approaching again.

"Seems like danger girl is afraid to face me one on one."

He takes a swing at me and I duck it quickly. Staying down, I kick my right leg out at his ankles. My leg hits his left ankle and it makes him stumble a bit as he readjusts his footing. This gives me the opportunity to run, and I do. Unfortunately, I don't get far as I feel a hand grab my hair and pull me backwards. The stake slips out of my hands as I stumble.

_Ow! Geez that hurts._

One of his hands wraps itself around my waist and holds me against him. I struggle to get free but he's too strong.

_This is so totally bad. There has to be something I can do to get away._

He snarls at me as he pulls my hair harder, forcing me to expose my neck to him.

"Not so tough now, are we girl? Hell I can smell exactly how dangerous you are right now."

I can feel him crane his neck over my shoulder and his breath brushes against my exposed neck.

_I gotta get away... now._

Raising my elbow against him, I throw it back as hard as I can. Hitting him in the face and making him lean back from me a bit. Before he can recover, I hit him in the face with my elbow again and he lets go of my hair. Another elbow to the face and his grip on my waist lessens. He pushes me away hard and I stumble a bit but keep my footing. Looking at my surroundings, I notice something.

_Damn... he's between me and my only exit. This is really bad._

My eyes drift to the ground as he continues to recover from my elbows.

_But my stake is between me and him. If I can get it, there's still a chance I can beat him._

He looks at me and follows my eyes down to the stake between us.

_Oh crap, this is not going well._

As if we both had the same thought, we make a dash for the stake. Just as I'm about to reach for the stake, his hand comes down on it and blocks me. My eyes meet his and he has that evil glare that they all get.

_Oh... no..._

As if he's moving at lightning speed, his hand wraps itself around my neck and he throws me off balance and to the ground. His hands grab my legs and keep me from getting up as he climbs his way up my body menacingly. The sight of his cold yellow eyes glaring at me sends a shiver down my spine and I don't know what to do.

_What do I do? How do I get out of this? I don't think I can._

I struggle against him but he's got his full weight on me and he's using his vampire strength.

"It's too bad I have to kill you. You seemed like a nice chick. We could've had a lot of fun together. But now I've worked up an appetite and I need something to eat."

He opens his mouth and slowly leans in. I close my eyes and brace myself for what he's about to do. Seconds later, I hear the sound of exploding dust. I look up as the dust falls over me and my sister is standing over me.

"Hope he likes a dust sandwich."

_Thank god... she saved me. I thought I was done for._

She reaches her hand out for me to take.

"Need a hand?"

I take her hand and she pulls me to my feet. As soon as I'm up I start dusting myself off.

"Thanks Buffy..."

She twirls my stake in her hand the way she always does.

"Just doing my job... thanks to my sister..."

I roll my eyes and try as hard as I can to get the dust off my clothes.

_Ugh, I hate vampires._

"Glad I could help."

She holds my stake out to me once I'm sure I got most of the dust off me.

"You dropped this."

Glaring at her, I snatch the stake from her.

"Yeah... thanks..."

"You should try and be more careful Dawnie..."

_I told her to stop calling me that._

A sigh escapes my lips and I roll my eyes at her.

"Sorry... Dawn."

The stake slides snuggly back in my inside jacket pocket and we start to leave the alley.

"But I'm sticking by my 'be more careful' remark. If I hadn't been there, you could've been killed."

We make it out of the alley and I stop to face her. She does the same.

"You were there though, and I'm still among the living. Which by the way... why were you here?"

She goes silent for a second before responding.

"I was in the neighborhood."

One of my eyebrows rise as I look at her with a questioning look.

"You said you were going to be patrolling the other side of town tonight. Kinda why I picked this spot and didn't tell you about it. How'd you wind up here all of the sudden?"

"Like I said, I was in the neighborhood."

My eyes stay on hers as we fall silent for a minute.

_Just staring at her is always the best thing to do when she doesn't want to tell me something. It doesn't always work, but hopefully tonight is one of her off nights._

She sighs and looks up at the sky for a split second.

"All right fine... Candy called me."

_Candy? As if I didn't need even more of a reason to hate that girl. She's such a goody two shoes suck up. She totally idolizes Buffy and her whole teacher trip. I still don't know why Buffy set the dojo up. For like a whole year after Sunnydale, she completely stopped patrolling or fighting vampires of any kind. All she wanted to do was have fun and make out with her now ex, The Immortal. Then like 6 months ago she got Giles to buy her some space to build a dojo for slayers and she's been running it ever since. Candy was one of her first students and likes to follow my sister around whenever she can and gush about how great she is. It's annoying as hell._

"She was in there earlier. I'm not sure if she's still there now or not but she called and said you were down here drinking again, so I decided to curb my patrol route in this direction. But while we're on the subject of bending the truth, let's start with the fact that you told me you were going to stay home and study tonight."

Rolling my eyes at her, I decide to start making my way home. Buffy follows me.

"So we're even, let's just drop the subject."

"Sure, we can drop that one. As long as we can pick up on the fact that you were apparently enjoying yourself a beer in the club."

_God, she's gonna get on that subject again._

"I was having a drink, people do that in bars sis."

Buffy grabs my arm and stops me, making me face her.

"You're 18 Dawn. That makes you underage to be drinking. If someone caught you, it could get you arrested."

I turn away from her and continue walking.

"I'm not gonna get arrested. The only one in there who could tell on me is the bartender and he didn't seem to mind."

"Did you even tell him you were underage?"

A question like that makes me scoff at her.

"No, I'm not an idiot."

"Well, maybe if he knew he wouldn't be so quick to put that drink in front of you."

That makes me turn around and I see that she's standing a few feet behind me.

"You wouldn't…"

"If it meant you wouldn't be able to get drunk anymore, you know I would."

My eyes narrow as she stands there with her arms crossed.

"I'm NOT drunk. I had a couple drinks and that's it. It's not like I'm an alcoholic or something. Can't you just let me have fun?"

"Fun is one thing, but getting drunk and passing out is not fun."

_Passing out?_

"Aren't you even listening to me? I'm nowhere near buzzed enough to be passing out. Geez, next you're gonna get on me about my smoking."

A look of shock is instantly on her face. She comes up to me and takes a big whiff of me.

"When the hell did you start smoking? Dawn... this isn't like you. You know smoking and drinking is bad for you. Why would you try something like that?"

"Because I never have before. That's kinda the point. There are a lot of things that I never got to do back in Sunnydale, so now I wanna try it. Come on Buffy, it's not like you didn't have a few wild days not too long ago."

"Yeah, well I grew out of them. Besides, you did your whole teenage rebellion thing already. I don't understand where this is coming from."

"This isn't teenage rebellion, this is me having fun. Why do you have to get in the way of that?"

"Dawn, I'm not trying to get in the way of you having fun. I just wanna make sure you're safe about the kind of fun you have."

"I'm not stupid, I am being safe."

"Not safe enough if that vampire almost killed you."

_She's just not gonna leave this alone. There's no sense talking to her when she's like this._

"Look, I'm done talking about this Buffy. Please, just let me live my life and stop interfering."

I turn and walk away, not waiting for her answer.

"Dawnie, wait..."

...  
B-r-e-a-k  
...

_Well, there it is. Home sweet home..._

Standing out on the sidewalk, I stare up at the apartment building I live in with my sister.

_I really don't want to go in there._

My eyes drift up to the third floor and the window that's ours.

_The lights are on. She's home and she's probably waiting up for me. So she can yell at me and complain about all the terrible things I'm doing that I shouldn't be. Why does she have to be like that? Telling me I'm not allowed to live my life the way I want it. After everything we went through when Willow went nuts, she promised me that she'd show me the world instead of protect me from it. And she did... or the demon hunting part of it anyway. She taught me how to fight well enough, and a bunch about how to kill them, but not much else._

_She still wouldn't let me out at night to have any fun without an escort. All I ever did that whole summer was learn about demons and go out with her to kill them. Or watch her kill them. At first it was kinda fun, but then the apocalypse started happening and any fun I had kinda got sucked right out of it. But things are different now. We're not in Sunnydale anymore. There's no apocalypse to take care of, no big battles to fight unless we really want to. We don't live on a hellmouth anymore and I'd like to check out that thing called life I've always heard about but never got to have. I don't think that's too much to ask._

I make my way towards the front door.

_Buffy doesn't think so though. Or at least it doesn't seem that way. She doesn't want me doing anything remotely fun. She'll probably ground me the second I walk through the door. It looked like she wanted to out in front of the club. I'm not sure what stopped her exactly, but at least she didn't. It would've been totally embarrassing if she tried and a bunch of people had seen it. Course, the second I go up there, no one's going to be there to stop her if she wants to ground me._

_I'm 18 years old. I'm too old to be grounded for trying to have a little fun. Buffy seems to like doing that though, grounding me when I don't need to be grounded. I get that she's trying to be responsible and all parent-like, but sometimes she just goes too far with everything._

Opening the front door, I go inside and head straight for the elevator.

_Why can't she just let me live my life?_

I press the elevator button for up and I'm lucky enough to have it open automatically. Within seconds of it opening, I step inside and press the button for the third floor.

_It's not like she doesn't have her own life. Shouldn't she just be happy with her own? She seems pretty happy with it overall. She's got the dojo which is making pretty good money. We have a pretty nice place here. Does she have to be so overbearing about what I do with my life? I'm going to school. I'm learning what I'm supposed to be learning. Why can't I have some time off to just do what I want? She should just stay out of it, but she doesn't._

_Buffy doesn't have to worry about all the little slayers anymore. They aren't living with us. Giles is taking care of all of that. He, Willow and Xander are taking care of rebuilding the Council. She's taken more of an outside advisory role to it all. Which was more their decision then hers. But the fact is, she doesn't have a lot of pressure on her anymore. There's no reason for her to be so bitchy towards me. I let it go before because of all the potentials on her case about being in danger. That's not gonna happen this time. She's not going to get away with telling me how to live my life._

The doors of the elevator open on the third floor and I walk onto it, heading towards our place. As I come up on our front door, I reach into my front pocket and pull out my keys. Turning the key in the lock, I open the door. I walk into our apartment and the sound of the TV hits my ears.

_I knew she'd be waiting up for me. This really isn't what I want to do._

When the door closes, she looks up from the couch and turns the TV off. She stands up and walks around the couch to meet me as I walk into the living room.

_She's probably gonna yell at me._

"Hey Dawn..."

_Maybe not right away, but she'll get to it. I'm sure of it._

"Hey..."

"Are you all right?"

I take up a defensive posture.

"I'm just fine... why?"

She gets a hurt look on her face.

"Because I was worried..."

"Well..."

I hold my arms out and do a slow twirl.

"Does it look like I'm hurt?"

"No..."

My twirl comes to a stop and we face each other again.

"But that doesn't stop me from being concerned. Where'd you go?"

_And now with the third degree, usually comes right before the yelling._

"None of your business..."

"Come on Dawn, it was just a question. I wanted to know how you are and where you were. Am I not allowed to ask how my sister is?"

I roll my eyes at her in frustration.

"Not when you ask like that you're not."

Turning on my heel, I head towards my room, away from my sister.

"Dawn, hold on a second."

I stop in front of my door but don't turn around.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was just a little freaked out by the fact that my sister was drinking and almost got killed by a vampire."

There's a moment of silence in the room as we stand there.

"I'm sorry okay?"

I take a long deep breath and face her.

"Okay..."

"Let me make it up to you."

She crosses the distance between us and stops a couple feet from me.

"How about tomorrow we go out to a club together and have some fun?"

_She wants to go with me? She really doesn't get it._

"Buffy, the whole reason I didn't tell you I was going out tonight was because I wanted to go alone. Have fun on my own. If we went out together, how would I have any fun?"

Buffy looks at me slightly offended.

"I can be fun. I used to have a lot more fun. We can have fun together."

"Oh come on Buffy. You'd be looking over my shoulder with everything I did. There's no way you'd let me do anything."

My sister gets this uncomfortable look on her face.

"Yes, I would."

We look at each other for a moment.

"Yeah right, the second I ordered a drink or lit up a cigarette, you'd be on my case and you know it."

"That's because you're underage Dawn. You can't be mad at me for wanting to make sure you don't get arrested."

"Watch me."

Then I turn around and go into my room, slamming the door behind me. I walk right over to my bed and dump myself on it.

_Why can't she just leave well enough alone? It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. I'm 18 and I can make my own decisions. If I wasn't in school, I'd totally get a job and move out. But I know that my mom would've wanted me to finish school and get a decent education. So I guess I'm stuck here until I can do that. And I'm stuck with her looking over my shoulder until I can get out of here. Life just isn't fair._

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. High School Times

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine.

**Just a Girl Chapter 2**

High School Times

I listen to the sounds of the cafeteria. All the people sitting around talking and eating, having all sorts of fun.

_Just another year… I only have to survive one more year after this one. Then I can go and do something more interesting. Giles said he'd take me in and let me become a Watcher if I wanted to. I'm not sure I want to, but I do like reading about demons. I like trying to fight them. I may not have the strength and speed to fight them, but I could probably help someone else who does. As long as I got someone who wasn't a complete bitch._

_Like Candy. She can be a total bitch sometimes. I still can't believe she ratted on me like that. What the hell did I ever do to her? We're not friends, and as far as I know we're not enemies. We don't even talk. The only reason we even know each other is because she goes to the dojo to train and sometimes I stop by there. Otherwise we're total strangers. So why would she call my sister out of the blue and tell her where I was and what I was doing?_

_What's in it for her? I know she's a kiss ass and all, but all Buffy got out of it was a pissed off sister. Candy's not going to win any points with the teacher for that. And Buffy isn't going to win any points with me for apologizing the way she did. She only did it to stop us from fighting and trying to weasel her way into my life somehow. Then why do it? Why rat me out? Unless she hates me for some reason, except it doesn't seem like she does._

_She's in my English class first period. The second I saw her sitting across the room from me I just wanted to go over and smack her. Not that it would've done much good, what with her being a slayer and all. It would make me feel better though. Especially since I know she wouldn't hit me back if she wants to stay in my sister's good graces. She could knock my head off my shoulders and into next week and break any bone in my body if she really wanted to. Thank god she wouldn't. But I don't think giving her a reason to would do me any good._

The lunch room teacher eyes me suspiciously as he walks by this table. We make eye contact and I smile to let him know that he doesn't have to worry about me.

_They have a lot better security here then they do anywhere else. Better than it was at Sunnydale that's for sure. But then this town isn't living on a hellmouth. Most of the security guards and teachers in Sunnydale got killed by whatever big beast was killing people that week. We don't have that problem here thankfully. The town does have its fair share of vamps and demons and such, but we're lucky if we have one demonic incident a month, if every couple of months. It's nice to know that we don't have to worry about things like that._

Picking up my Coke, I take a sip as I relax and finish off my lunch. Just then, I notice Candy making her way over here with a couple of friends. It looks like she's with Tess, Carmen and Selina.

_Well, this promises to be a lot of fun._

Candy stops on the other side of the table I'm sitting at.

"Hey Dawn, mind if we sit down?"

_Yeah that's really what I want you to do._

"It's a free country."

They take that as their cue to sit down. My eyes stay on Candy as she sits right across from me.

"So Dawn... how's things?"

_Like she doesn't already know…_

"Pretty good..."

Candy smiles a fake smile my way.

_What I wouldn't give to wipe that smile off her god damn face._

"How's your sister?"

"You're taking her class tonight aren't you? Why don't you ask her then?"

Her smile turns to a frown. It makes me feel good.

"You all right Dawn?"

I turn my attention to Tess.

_Tess is cool. She's a non-slayer like me and doesn't have a huge rod up her butt like Candy and Carmen. I really don't know why she hangs out with these other two all the time. If she didn't, Tess and I might actually be friends. Ah well, she's known them longer than she's known me, maybe she knows something about them that I don't. Or maybe they know some horrible secret about her that forces them to be friends._

"Guess you didn't hear about Candy's little motor mouth. I'm surprised. She likes to talk about other people's business so much. I figured she'd blab about her own."

Candy and I lock eyes, both of us glaring at each other.

"What the hell are you talking about Dawn?"

"Buffy told me that Candy here ratted me out to her. She called my sister and told her that I was out at Slash instead of at home studying."

Candy scoffs at my accusation.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you lied to her and went out drinking yourself stupid."

_God damn, does she have to be such a bitch?_

"First of all, I was nowhere near drunk. So telling her that was a total lie, since there was no way you could know I was drunk."

"Doesn't mean you weren't..."

_What a load of bull._

The things she's saying makes me clench my fist for a second.

"Secondly, where the hell do you get off telling my sister where I am? What business is it of yours?"

"She's my teacher and if she isn't happy then she becomes a real bitch. I heard about what happened in Sunnydale. There's no way I want her taking out her frustrations on me."

_That's why she did it? How the hell can she be such a selfish bitch?_

"Makes sense to me."

I glare at Carmen as she agrees with her best friend. My eyes drift to Tess who stays quiet through it all. She's hiding her sympathy as best she can.

_I really wish she'd say something. All right, I'm really tired of this already._

"Just stay out of my life Candy. It's mine, and you're not a part of it… no matter what you want to think."

As they watch, I stand up and take my tray with me when I leave.

_Just another year, I just have to get through one more year.  
_

...  
B-r-e-a-k  
...

The music flows through me as I feel it in every part of me. The beat shakes the ground and I move to it like it's all that matters... because it is all that matters right now.

_It's just me, the music, and the way it makes me feel. Nothing else exists right now. The world just isn't there as I feel the sweat building on my skin while I move to the music._

_Right here, I'm all there is. I'm all that matters, and I like it that way. There's no family, no teachers, no one telling me what to do. I don't have to do anything except what I want, and all I want right now is to dance to the music on this dark dance floor. And I can do it too, because no one else exists. It's great to feel that way. I haven't felt that way in a very long time. But that doesn't matter anymore because I'm here now and I'm having fun. Even though there are people out there who don't want me to be, I'm here._

_Sometimes I just need a little fun. Some people don't understand that. Some people think I should be at home studying and learning, but that's not what I want to do right now. All I want is to dance. So that's what I'm gonna do. I know there are things I should be doing, and it's not like I don't want to do them, but I can't spend every waking moment doing them._

My hands move down my body, feeling every inch of me, like the way the music is right now as it plays. I feel the pack of smokes in my pocket as I pull my hands away from myself and raise them in the air again.

_There are some things I shouldn't be doing right now either, but I am, or at least I will be when this great song ends. I know I shouldn't be doing them, I know they're bad for me. But right now, I just don't care enough not to do them. I'm young. I should be allowed to enjoy it. There's time to be serious and responsible later. But now is the time for fun._

The song fades and I stop dancing. Looking around at the other people on the dance floor as the lights come up, I get my bearings and head for the bar.

_And I plan on living it up._

I move through the crowd between me and the bar, pulling out the cigarettes in my pocket as I do. Opening it, I take one out and put the pack back in my pocket. I put the smoke between my lips and reach for my lighter in the other pocket, taking it out and using it to light one up. Finally I make it to the bar and I lean against it, hoping to get the bartender's attention again with the way I'm dressed. Taking a long drag, I enjoy the feel of the smoke in my lungs before letting it out.

_Besides, it's not like I don't deserve a little fun. I helped save the world. And it's not like I did it with super powers, like my sister or the other potentials turned slayers. I did it by just being me, a regular girl, fighting against all odds and winning. I think I deserve a little fun for that... whether other people do or not. I'm just a girl, and I was there to save the world like everyone else._

The bartender comes this way and I take another drag of my smoke before he gets here, flicking the ashes into the ash tray on the bar. We make eye contact.

"What can I get ya?"

I smile at him, happy he still hasn't caught on to the fact that I'm underage.

_Maybe he knows and he just doesn't care. Either way I'm happy._

"Rum and coke please..."

He nods and starts to mix it.

_I haven't tried one of those yet. I hear they're really strong. I'm sure I can handle it though. And even if I can't, at least I'll know for next time._

The bartender puts the drink in front of me and I pick it up.

"Thanks..."

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a 10, slipping it to him. He smiles appreciatively and I return the favor. He goes on to the next customer and I turn to look at the crowd, my drink in one hand, my cigarette in the other. I take a deep breath at the sight before me.

_Not a sign of responsibility or lack of fun, I love it._

I move away from the bar to get myself a table and I bump into someone.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I..."

They stop in mid sentence and I look at them.

_Well what are the odds?_

"Hey kid..."

She smiles at me in that way she does.

"Hi Faith..."

I smile back.

"What are you doing here squirt?"

_Why does she always call me little kids names? It's really annoying._

I hold out the drink in my hand and the smoke between my fingers.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Her smile turns to a grin.

"Seems like some underage drinking and partying."

_Oh no, now SHE'S gonna get on me about that._

"Mind if I join you?"

_What?_

"Sorry?"

"It's nice to see a familiar face out here. Wanna grab a table and catch up?"

_She wants to catch up?_

"Don't you get enough of Buffy complaining about me working at the dojo?"

"Less than you might think. Besides, her bitching is only half of the story. I wouldn't mind hearing the other half. I'm guessing it's a lot more interesting."

_Hmm..._

"Come on, let me get a drink and we can go sit. I got a table over this way."

Faith throws a thumb over her shoulder to point towards the tables on the left side of the club.

_I guess there's some fun to be had with her, as long as she doesn't try to tell me what to do._

"Sure, why not?"

"All right... be right back."

She walks up to the bar behind me and leans against the table. I take a sip of my drink as Faith orders.

"Hey Robbie..."

Faith leans forward even more and I just know she's showing off her assets.

_Not that hard with what she's wearing. She's wearing a black muscle shirt with no sleeves and a pair of slightly torn hip hugger jeans. Her arms are crossed against the table so she can lean on them._

"Can I get a whiskey, straight up?"

"Sure thing Faith..."

_She knows the bartender by name?_

He pours her the drink and Faith slips him some money before taking it.

"Thanks..."

She turns away from the bar and comes over to me. Her arm wraps itself around my neck and I look at her.

"Let's have some fun shall we?"

All I can think is to smile. She takes that as the go ahead and we make our way from the bar towards her table. More than a few guys have their eyes on us as we walk, though I assume most of them are on Faith.

_My outfit isn't quite as eye turning as Faith's. I'm just wearing flared pants and a cream colored t-shirt that goes down to just above my belly button. Her shirt is an inch or two higher and there's no collar on it. Plus her jeans stick to her like glue, unlike mine._

We stop in front of a booth just off the dance floor and Faith puts her drink down. She slides in on one side and I slide in around the other. I flick my cigarette in the ash tray before inhaling from it and setting my drink down. After a few moments of silence, she strikes up a conversation.

"So, how are things?"

_Things...?_

"They're all right, you?"

"Not half bad, you still hitting the books at school?"

I nod my head gently.

"Yup..."

"Put your big sister's grades to shame yet?"

A smile comes across my face as I look at her.

"I started doing that in first grade. I don't really have to try anymore. It just comes naturally."

She chuckles at my comment and I take a drink.

"Well, I always thought you were the smarter of the Summers sisters."

_She did?_

"Yeah?"

She nods as she sips her whiskey.

"Buffy may be all about the tactics and skills, but when it comes to research, you're right up there with Willow and Giles. None of the slayers have anything on you, not even me."

"Thanks..."

"No problem, it's the truth."

We fall into a silence together, despite the music blaring.

"How about you? How are things at the dojo working with my sister?"

I lean back in my seat and watch her as I wait for the answer.

"It's pretty decent. We've been working together a few months now and neither of us has tried to stab the other so I'd say we're doing better than usual."

A chuckle escapes me at her words.

"That's true. I'm sure you'll find something to argue about eventually though. You guys have a habit of that."

Faith just smiles. After a moment, she glances towards the dance floor.

"What?"

"Nothing... just had a feeling."

_A feeling?_

I look out on the dance floor but don't see anything.

"What kind of feeling?"

She looks at me for a second before tilting her head towards the direction she was looking.

"You see that guy?"

My eyes glance towards where Faith was indicating and I notice a nice looking dirty blonde guy looking in our direction before focusing back on Faith.

"Yeah..."

Faith glances his way for a second.

"I think he's checking you out."

_Checking me out? Really?_

"You think?"

"Yup... I wouldn't do anything about it though."

_What?_

"Well, I'm not sure he's my type, but why?"

The grin reappears on Faith's face.

"Because he's more your sister's type... if you know what I mean."

_My sister's type? What does she mean by that?_

She must see the slightly confused look on my face because she makes a V symbol with her fingers.

_V? What's… oh, he's a vampire._

"Oh..."

We smile at each other knowingly.

"You know, she hasn't dated a vamp since Spike."

Faith takes a sip of her drink and I decide to do the same.

"The way I hear it, she hasn't dated anyone since The Immortal."

I point to her while I lift my drink.

"That's true. I think she's off serious dating for a while after what happened with Spike."

"Makes sense..."

I take a drag of my cigarette.

_I should ask her about her sitch._

"How's Robin?"

She gets a confused look on her face.

"You didn't hear?"

_Hear?_

"Hear what?"

"We broke up."

"You did? Why?"

"Just wasn't working is all."

Faith takes a drink and I wait for her to continue.

"He's a great guy. Robin showed me a lot of good things about being in a relationship but..."

A deep breath causes a pause in her explanation.

"I didn't love him. He means a lot to me and I'll always be grateful to him for what he taught me, but we weren't in love."

My eyes drop to the drink in my hands.

"I'm sorry..."

She leans back into her seat and I see her smile.

"Thanks... we both knew it though. I was just the first one to say it."

"Still sorry..."

We fall into silence for a little while. The music keeps pounding throughout the room as Faith and I sit in the booth, people dancing less than ten feet from us.

_This is nice. Having someone cool to talk to._

The liquid of my rum and coke feels cold as I let it slide down my throat.

"So what's going on with you?"

I look at her questioningly. She grins back.

"Guy wise... how many hearts have you broken lately?"

"None..."

Now it's her turn for the questioning look.

"None?"

I shake my head at her as I take a drag of the sin stick between my fingers.

"I find that hard to believe. A hottie like you? I would figure you've gotta have guys falling over you to get a date."

Her compliment makes me blush a little as I smile. Faith sips her whiskey while waiting for me to respond.

"Not so much."

There's a pause in the conversation as I take a sip of my drink.

"There've been one or two guys who asked me out. But none of them really clicked."

"So what are you doing here then?"

My only response is to look at her confused.

"This is a great place to hook up. You out for a little something, something?"

I chuckle at her grin.

"No... just some fun."

"That's too bad. Cause those guys over there are totally checking us out."

She points to a table not far from us with her eyes and I look back at them.

_Hmm, they aren't half bad. Not so fond of the guy with the goatee, but his friend is nice._

"You sure all you're out for is a little fun?"

It takes me a minute to respond.

"Um, yeah..."

I see her looking in the direction of the guys checking us out and after a second, her grin gets bigger. She leans forward, taking a sip from her drink.

"Then follow my lead and I guarantee fun."

Faith waits patiently for me to respond.

_She guarantees fun? What kind of fun is she talking about? Then again, Faith is known for her ability to have fun. I'm sure she knows what she's doing._

All I do is smile at her and she grabs my wrist. Dropping my cigarette in the ash tray, I follow her as she drags me out of the booth and towards the dance floor. One song ends and another starts making the walls shake with the beat. We come up on an empty space on the dance floor and she moves to the music.

_Well, she said to follow her lead._

I move to the music along with Faith.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Fun With Faith

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 3**

Fun with Faith

_That was so much fun._

We make our way down the street together towards my place.

_Faith really knows how to have fun. We totally burned up the dance floor all night. It was absolutely incredible. After a couple songs we worked up a sweat and had to get a few more drinks. The guys came over to us at the bar and started hitting on us. It was pretty cool. Faith invited them over to our table and we talked. Dan, the guy with the goatee, had a thing for Faith, which was good cause I preferred his friend Kevin. They were pretty cool guys. We talked for about an hour or so, danced a few songs with them. It was a lot of fun._

_Kevin said he was a senior in high school and had a part time job at a record store downtown. Dan was a sophomore in college, they knew each other because they both worked at the record store. It was cool to hang out with them, even though it was a little uncomfortable. I told Faith I wasn't really looking to hook up with anyone, and she invited those guys right over to our table. But she said we'd have fun, and I figured I'd follow her lead like she asked._

_It wasn't until later that things got really fun. Right before we decided to leave, they asked for our numbers. I wasn't sure what to do. But Faith had a plan. She slid her way next to me and took my hand. Then she looked at me and asked if we should tell them. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but nodded. So Faith leaned closer to me and said..._

'_We're taken'_

_The looks on their faces were just priceless. I was a little surprised myself, but I did what I could to hide it. They totally weren't expecting Faith to say that, and neither was I. I think Kevin was a little angry about it but Dan seemed to take it pretty well. Which is good cause they didn't seem like jerks, and they weren't. It was probably a little mean of us to do that to them, but it was fun. And now Faith's walking me back to my place so I can pass out._

_I'm not drunk exactly. I did have a few more drinks than I normally do and I feel a little buzzed, I think that's the word for it, but I wouldn't say I'm drunk. Mostly I wanna go home and pass out because of all the dancing we did. It really kinda tired me out. Tonight was a lot more fun then I usually have by myself. I wish I'd bumped into Faith a few weeks ago. I could've had a lot more fun._

My apartment building comes into view a few feet away and we continue towards it. I can't help but laugh a little at the fun I had tonight.

"What?"

My eyes meet Faith's at her question.

"Nothing..."

She looks at me for an extra second before shoving her shoulder into mine playfully. It makes me take a couple strange steps.

"Come on, you can tell me."

Faith smiles at me and I smile back.

"I just... tonight was a lot of fun."

There's a silent moment between us and I'm not completely sure she agrees with me.

"Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do kid. I had a lot of fun tonight. The kind I haven't had in a while."

I feel my smile get wider as we keep walking.

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun before. It was cool."

We turn down the walkway that goes up to my apartment.

"I just hope I didn't hold you back at all."

"Hold me back?"

"You know, from letting loose. I don't exactly have slayer stamina or anything."

She grins at me as we walk through the front door and head for the elevator.

"Don't worry, you held your own. You partied hearty and I had just as much fun as you did."

"Cool..."

"If you're up for it, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime soon."

Again my eyes meet hers.

"Yeah?"

Faith just nods as we stop in front of the elevator and I push the up button. We stand there and wait for it to come down.

"I'd like that. I had a lot more fun tonight than I have since we moved here."

We don't have to wait very long for the elevator as it opens up a few seconds later.

"I'm glad."

I take a few steps to enter the elevator, as does Faith, and my head swoons a little. I trip over my own feet into the elevator and go crashing into Faith. She catches me as we hit the back wall of the elevator. Her eyes meet mine.

_She's got really nice eyes._

The ding of the elevator's bell as the doors close makes me realize I'm pressed right up against Faith. Getting my feet under me again, I stand up and try to salvage some of my dignity. Faith has this stupid grin on her face.

"Maybe you should take it easy on the drinks next time."

_Probably a good idea, I'm not used to having that much._

"Yeah, I probably should."

"I mean it feels kinda cool I know but you aren't exactly the most coordinated person without alcohol in your system."

"True..."

We stand there together in silence for a minute after I push the button for the third floor and it takes us up. The doors open and I walk out onto the floor under my own power. Faith follows me to my front door. I face Faith as I stop in front of it and fish out my keys.

"Well this was fun. We should do it again sometime."

I smile at her as I pull out my keys and unlock my door.

"Totally... I'll see ya later."

"See ya."

I open my front door and as I'm walking inside, Buffy is walking across the main hall. She turns to me as I walk in.

"Hey sis..."

Buffy looks at me and then at Faith standing outside. She stands there in her yummy sushi pajamas with her hair half pulled back.

"Dawn..."

Her eyes drift to the clock on the wall.

"Getting home kinda late aren't you?"

I look at the time on the clock.

_It's close to 2am._

Faith decides to step in.

"Yeah, that was kinda my fault. Dawn and I bumped into each other at Slash and we lost track of time."

The look on Buffy's face tells me she wants to yell at me for coming in late, but she's holding back because Faith is here.

_I guess having Faith around is even better than I thought._

"Well, the important thing is you're home now. You should probably get to bed. You've got school tomorrow."

I roll my eyes at her.

_Well, it's better than her yelling at me._

"Right..."

Turning to Faith briefly, I smile and wave.

"See ya Faith."

"Have a good night kid. We'll hook up again soon."

I make my way to my room.

"Sounds good."

I open the door to my room and I hear Buffy and Faith talking.

"Hey, as long as you're here, I wanted to talk to you about the teaching schedule next week."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Sudden Impulses

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 4**

Sudden Impulses

_Wow, that was cool._

We break our way into the bathroom, laughing.

_I guess last time wasn't a fluke. We really do have a lot of fun together. We've been dancing all night and every moment has been a lot of fun. Faith is a great person to spend time with. She knows exactly how to have the best fun. Being around her makes me feel so free, so alive. It's a really great feeling. I just hope that she feels the same way. She said she had a lot of fun last night, but is she having the same kind of fun tonight? I mean, she's laughing. We played that joke on a guy a second ago. He was totally checking us both out._

_He wasn't that great looking, but he sure had confidence. He went right up to us and asked if we wanted to dance, both of us at the same time. So I had an idea. And I think Faith had the same idea because she totally went along with what I was doing. I went right up to him and played it cool, turned on the charm. Then Faith started doing the same thing, making him think that we both wanted him so bad. He fell for it like a ton of bricks._

_He actually thought we were both really into him. Then again, who wouldn't with Faith draped all over him like she was? I had the idea that we'd give him a dance to remember and then leave him high and dry. But Faith had other ideas. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear. To hear what she said, I pressed my body right up against his. Her words had him all but squirming in his jeans. She said..._

'_Why don't we skip the dance, go out into the alley and the three of us can have a REAL good time?'_

_It took everything I had not to crack up laughing right then and there. Any guy with half a brain would know that there was no way that was going to happen, but we had him so worked up he would've believed anything we said. We could've told him the sky was yellow and he would believe us. So it worked, and he might as well have run for the back exit. We followed him to the door and he pretty much did our work for us. He went out into the back alley and only turned around once the door was closed, and we were nowhere in sight. The second the door closed we cracked up laughing._

_Neither of us could believe that he actually fell for that. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen, or been a part of. Then some of the people around us started looking at us like we had two heads or something, so we put a lid on it until we got here. And now I think I'm gonna fall over I'm laughing so hard. That was hilarious._

Trying to look at Faith, I notice my eyes are all blurry. I wipe away the tears in my eyes with my fingers and try to stop laughing. It's hard though because that was so much fun and really funny. We both start to calm down a little. Faith is the first to almost speak. Thankfully, it doesn't look like anyone else is in here right now.

"That was..."

"Funny as hell..."

She nods with her head when her laughing gets to a manageable level.

"Yeah..."

_It's still a little hard to believe._

"Can you believe he fell for that?"

"Actually... yeah..."

_She can?_

I look at her slightly confused but with a big grin on my face since I'm still trying to stop laughing.

"Really?"

Again she nods her head.

"Yeah, I used to see it all the time. It was a trick I used to use on a lot of guys back in SunnyD."

Both of our laughing slowly dies off as we start talking.

"How come?"

"Well, I used to have a pretty big rep back in that town. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what kind. Some guys even got it into their heads that I was a complete slut who'd sleep with anything with a pulse. So they'd come on to me just like that guy did. Figuring I'd just give it up if they asked. I came up with a way to show them differently."

"Oh... they didn't get mad?"

"Course they got mad. But it's not like any of them could do anything about it you know?"

She flexes her right bicep at me like she's a body builder.

_Right..._

"Some of them I had to fend off, but most of them were high school guys who had friends still in the club. If they came back in they'd get ridiculed to death. So it wasn't like I had much to worry about. It's been a while since I've done it though. In prison I was pretty much handing out beatings on a daily basis."

Faith looks into the nearby mirror and begins fixing herself up. I look in the mirror myself.

_All that laughing and sweating on the dance floor must've messed up our make up._

I start to fix my own make up as best I can.

"That bad eh...?"

She looks my way with an 'are you kidding?' look on her face.

"It was prison."

"Right, well, I've never been."

"And you should thank your lucky stars for that. It's not a place I'd want anyone to go. Plus, I'm sure the girls in D block wouldn't mind getting a piece of you."

_She did NOT just say that._

"Gee, thanks."

"I only speak the truth. But anyway, it was fun to go back to the basics, have a little fun."

I smile at her as I do all I can with my make up.

"I may have to use it. Sounds like a good system."

"I thought so. But then that was back in my wild days. Things have changed."

"And so have you."

She stops checking her make up and smiles at me.

"Thanks..."

"No problem..."

There are a few moments of silence between us when our eyes meet. Taking a deep breath, I look around the bathroom.

"So what kind of system do you have now?"

"Sorry?"

"For guys and stuff..."

She moves away from the mirror and kinda half paces.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. It's been so long since I've been on the market. I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I don't think anyway."

"I know what you mean. I have no idea what I'm looking for. I don't think I'm even looking at all. Like I said before, I'm just more interested in having fun."

Our eyes meet again and she smiles.

"Then you and I have something in common kid."

The sound of her calling me kid kinda kills the happy mood.

"Faith, could you not do that?"

Her face gets a confused look.

"Do what?"

"Call me kid. I'm not a kid anymore. It's taken me a whole year to get Buffy to stop calling me Dawnie, and she still does it sometimes. I really don't need another kiddy nickname."

"Sure k... sure thing, no problem."

A grin comes over my face when she agrees.

"Thanks."

A long moment of silence hits the room and I feel strangely uncomfortable by the fact that we're not talking.

_This is a totally weird feeling. I don't remember feeling this kind of uncomfortable with anyone before, which is even weirder because I've felt all kinds of uncomfortable with a lot of people. I think I'm a little nervous too, totally strange._

Just as the room full of silence gets a little too much, the song playing in the rest of the club changes and Faith breaks the silence.

"So, you ready to go back out there and tear up the dance floor?"

_That's probably a good idea._

"Sure, I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet."

"Then let's get to it."

Faith shoves my shoulder playfully and I use the momentum to turn back towards the door. We leave the bathroom together, dodging the first girl to come through the doors since us who's followed by a couple of friends. Instantly we head to the dance floor where a bunch of guys and girls are already dancing to what sounds like a pretty good song.

_I don't think I know this song, but I can't say I hate it._

Faith and I find an empty spot on the dance floor and start to move. The beat starts to flow through me like it always does and I let it tell me how to dance. My hips are the first to move, slowly swaying to the music more and more. Then the beat spreads its way from my hips to my legs and stomach and they start to move too. I can't help but look over at Faith next to me as I dance and I can see she likes the song just as much as I am. It isn't long before my whole body is into the music.

That fun calm feeling comes over me as I dance. The rest of the dancers start to crowd around us and I move a little closer to Faith. She does the same and we smile at each other as our eyes meet while we dance. With the music picking up into what I think is supposed to be the chorus, Faith turns her back to me and gets even closer. Our bodies are inches from each other and she bends over slightly, shaking her ass into my crotch. Something about that makes me wanna dance even harder as she moves away from me.

My hands slowly move their way up my body and run themselves through my hair as I raise them above my head, swaying harder to the music. As my hands drop to my sides again, I turn on the dance floor ever so slowly 360 degrees. When I make it the whole way around, Faith is there next to me dancing her heart out.

_There's not a thing in the world I'd rather be doing right now then having fun with Faith. It's just the greatest feeling in the world to be on the dance floor with her. Nowhere else I want to be. I don't think I could be even if I wanted to. I almost feel like I'm drawn to her somehow. Like when she's around I just have to be near her. And every moment I'm around her I feel great. It's like nothing I've ever felt before._

We turn our backs to each other and press them together, dancing together that way. I turn my head and I can see her face out of the corner of her eye, a huge smile on it. Much like the one I know I'm wearing now.

...  
B-r-e-a-k  
...

The door to mine and my sister's place quickly comes up on us as Faith and I step off the elevator, starting towards it. I see it and for some reason I hate the fact that it's there. I have no idea why, but I do.

_Does it have to be so close to the elevator? Why can't we live in one of the apartments that's farther away from it? It would just be so much better. I'm not sure why exactly, but it would._

"So Dawn..."

I look at Faith next to me. We stop in front of the door to talk.

"Did you have an absolutely horrible time?"

The question she asks makes me chuckle. Trying to put on my most serious face, I answer.

"Yes, it was terrible and I never wanna do it again."

Silence fills the hallway as we both struggle to maintain the serious act. It doesn't last long though because we both crack up laughing.

"I loved every second of it. Going clubbing with you is fun."

She nods her head to agree.

"I could say the same about you."

Something about her saying that puts a smile on my face.

"Thanks..."

Faith smiles back and I'm kinda at a loss as to what I should say next. Thankfully, she's not having my same problem.

"We should do it again. Some time soon."

"Sure, how about Saturday? That way Buffy can't nag me about having school in the morning."

"Sounds good."

Suddenly we're hit with another brick wall of that uncomfortable silence I felt earlier.

_Wow, this feels totally awkward._

Again Faith puts a stop to it.

"So, see ya then?"

"You can bet on it."

"Okay..."

I can feel another silence coming on as neither of us seems to go anywhere. Then, for no particular reason, I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek before moving back. All of the sudden I panic as I see Faith avoid eye contact with me.

"All right, see ya."

Faith turns and starts walking back towards the elevator at her words. Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my keys and unlock the door. Some feeling in me, forces my eyes in Faith's direction as she keeps walking. She almost catches my gaze as she looks my way and I open my door, going inside. I close the door behind me and lean against it as I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in.

_What the heck was that? I kissed her on the cheek. I gave Faith a kiss on the cheek. Why did I do that? There was that whole uncomfortable silence thing that was going to happen and then I kissed her. We were standing there and I gave her a kiss. On the cheek, I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I don't understand. Where did that come from?_

"Hey Dawn..."

My eyes shoot up to my sister standing there looking at me.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I did."

She smiles at me.

"I'm glad. I heard laughing outside. Were you with someone?"

_For some reason I feel like she's accusing me of something._

"Yeah... Faith. She, she walked me home to keep me safe from vampires."

"That was nice of her."

"Umm, yeah..."

Her face gets serious and I feel another wave of panic wondering what she's gonna ask next.

"Well, you should get to bed."

"Right... school... yeah... I'm going."

I head off in the direction of my room. When I'm a matter of steps from my door, she calls to me again.

"Dawn?"

Turning around, I face her.

"You okay?"

I nod to her and it feels strange since I'm not really sure if I'm telling the truth.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"All right, good night then."

"Night..."

I almost jump into my room and close the door behind me, heading for my bed and dropping like a rock face first.

_It must've been the silence. That whole uncomfortable silence thing. That must be it. I could feel it coming and I was looking for something to fill it with. Plus, we've been having so much fun together lately, I wanted to thank her. So I gave her a kiss on the cheek. That's what it was._

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Ghost Touches

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

Author's Notes: It has come to my attention that the indicators I normally use as breaks between scenes don't show up on fanfictiondotnet's doc upload thing so I'm forced to change it slightly to make sure it appears. I'll have to go back to previous chapters and add those in as well. So if you see small changes, they won't be the story itself that changed, just that one little break. Hope it doesn't inconvienience anyone.

**Just a Girl Chapter 5**

Ghost Touches

_It's still there._

Licking my lips, I can still almost taste the saltiness of where my lips pressed against her.

_Barely even a split second of contact and somehow I can still feel where I kissed her on my lips. I don't understand. How can one little moment be on my mind so much? But I've been thinking about it all day and I can't seem to stop. I just don't know why it seems to matter so much. It was just a kiss on the cheek. She was nice to me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. There's nothing wrong with doing something like that. Yet I feel all uncomfortable and guilty about it for some reason._

_I guess I'm just not sure why I did it and that's what bothers me. I could've given her a hug, or a friendly punch in the arm the way she likes to do to me when we're having fun. But I didn't do that. I gave her a kiss. And that just bugs me for some reason. It doesn't make any sense. There was nothing special about it. A kiss on the cheek is just that... a kiss on the cheek. I've done it before. To all sorts of different people on so many different occasions. Family, friends, people who've been really nice to me, but none of them bugged me as much as this time when I kissed Faith on the cheek._

_Was it because of Faith? Because we've been spending so much time together and having so much fun? I've had fun with other people. There's nothing special about that. But now with Faith it is special. I don't understand. Plus, the way Faith reacted was kinda weird. She was kind of uncomfortable about it. Why should she feel uncomfortable about a kiss on the cheek? There was nothing special about it. Did she have to react the way she did?_

_Why did she act so weird about it? Could she have not liked it so much she was disgusted by it? What's there to be disgusted about? It was just a kiss on the cheek. Is she so weirded out by it that she's not going to show up on Saturday at Slash? Does she not want to hang out with me anymore because of it? I should talk to her. Maybe I could go by the dojo after school or something. Or I could call her. Yeah, calling her might be a good idea. Then I could ask her whether she was freaked out by it or something. If she wasn't, then it was just me and I'm being nuts._

_But what if it wasn't just me? What if she was freaked out by it and she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore? She doesn't need to be freaked out by it. All it was... is a kiss on the cheek. It's not like that's a crime or something. Faith was nice to me and I gave her a kiss on the cheek to thank her for it. That's all. Maybe if I explain that to her she'll want to hang out with me again. I don't even know whether she's even thinking like I am. Why am I getting so freaked out about the idea that she might not want to spend time with me anymore when I don't know that it's what she's thinking?_

_I don't understand. Why is this so important to me? What is it about this kiss on the cheek that has me so freaked out? It's not like it was really even a kiss. It was more of a peck. A peck on the cheek. That's what it was. Barely even worth thinking about. Yet for some reason I can't stop. There isn't even enough of a memory in my head to think about it all that much. Any second now I'm gonna stop thinking about it. I know I am. Any second now._

"Dawn..."

_Hun?_

I look up from my math book at the teacher and I have no clue what's going on. Mrs. Hutchison is staring at me disapprovingly and the rest of the class has their eyes on me.

_Oh crap, what's going on?_

"Yes?"

"Would you mind not tapping your pencil quite so loud? It's distracting the students around you from my lesson."

_I was tapping my pencil?_

My eyes drift to my right hand, where my pencil is busily flopping back and forth against my desk. And it's being pretty loud about it to. Immediately I stop the tapping.

_God I'm such a weirdo._

"Sorry..."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying..."

_I really should get out of here for a minute and calm down or something. My leg just started bouncing._

"Umm, Mrs. Hutchison?"

I raise my hand to be polite.

_I've already been rude enough._

"Yes Dawn?"

"Uh, would you mind if I got a hall pass to use the washroom?"

"Will it stop you from interrupting my class?"

My only response is to nod at her.

"All right then, go ahead."

Rising from my desk, I get up and walk to the front of the room, everyone's eyes again on me as I take the hall pass from Mrs. Hutchison and leave. Once I'm out of class, I walk a few feet to get out of range of the class door window and take a long deep breath. After that, I make my way to the washrooms down the hall.

_This is so completely nuts. I'm freaking out about one little moment that didn't even mean anything. A peck on the cheek is nothing. There's no reason whatsoever for me to be freaking out and yet for some reason I am. I'm freaking out so much I'm disrupting math class and pissing off the teacher. What's that about? Well, at least I'm out of class now and I can take a minute to calm down. Even though I don't have anything to calm down about._

_I'll just go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face or something and that'll make me feel better about nothing. Because that's what it is. It's nothing. Things will be better when I do that._

I reach the nearest school washroom and go inside. As I walk inside, I see someone at the sink but they finish up quickly and leave. She smiles at me on her way out and I do my best to smile back. Putting my hall pass on the edge of it, I stand in front of the nearest sink. My eyes close as I take a deep breath like the one I did outside of class before turning on the water and letting it run for a while.

_Maybe I should talk to someone about it. But who would I talk to about nothing? Because that's what it is, it's nothing. Not to mention how do you talk to anyone about nothing? Especially since the whole point of having nothing to talk about is that there's nothing to talk about. I mean, Seinfeld used to talk about nothing. But their nothing was always about something. They always had something to talk about. And I have nothing. Unless my nothing is actually something. How could it be something if all it was is just a peck on the cheek? That's nothing, isn't it?_

The sound of the water running comes back to me and I cup my hands under the tap and put the water that collects to my face. It feels warm and refreshing on my face.

_I just don't understand.  
_

...  
B-r-e-a-k  
...

Feeling like I wanna pass out, I take my shoes off and lie down on my bed.

_I'm so glad that today is over. Today was NOT a fun day. I had no concentration whatsoever. My notebook was all but empty, and my classes covered a lot today. Or at least I think they did. It was hard to concentrate with what was on my mind. Heck, it's still on my mind. Not as insane as it was before, but it does still bother me. All I did was give her a peck on the cheek. It was nothing._

_I don't really know what I'm gonna do about it though. I mean, talking to Faith about it seems like the best idea, but I have no idea what I'd say to her if I saw her. There's no way for me to know for sure what she thinks about me doing that, unless I actually talk to her. And I won't know what I'd tell her until I talk to her. So I'm a little confused._

_I have to talk to someone about it. The problem is who. It's not like I have that many friends to talk about it with. A lot of the girls in school are mean and selfish. They'd totally laugh in my face if I talked to them about this. Not that I would if my life depended on it. So I'm kinda left hanging. If this weren't about her, I'd probably talk to Faith about it. We've been talking a lot lately and I feel comfortable talking to her about stuff. At least I did anyway. Now I'm not sure who I'll talk to._

There's a knock at the door and I just lie there on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Silence fills my room and I do my best to enjoy it. But a knock at the door puts an end to that. Lifting my head from the pillow, I look towards the door.

"Yeah?"

Buffy's voice calls to me from behind it.

"Can I come in?"

_She's asking if she can come in. She usually doesn't do that. The second I say anything she's walking right through the door. Something must be up._

"Sure..."

The door opens and I let my head drop back on the pillow as she comes in.

"Hey Dawnie, how was school?"

_She called me Dawnie again._

"It was fine."

"Ah, the good old 'it was fine' line. I remember it well."

Buffy comes over and sits on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

_God, she's trying to be all mom-ish. It's really annoying._

"Yes..."

She stays silent in case I wanna blurt out whatever it is that's on my mind.

_Like that's really gonna happen._

"Okay..."

Another moment of silence passes as she waits for me to start talking.

"So Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Is it going to be am I all right?"

My sister chuckles half heartedly.

"Not unless you wanna answer it."

_Okay, that was lame._

"I was just wondering if Faith talked to you at all."

_Faith?_

I sit up on my elbows and look at Buffy.

"What do you mean?"

"When you guys were out before, did she talk to you at all?"

_Talk to me?_

"About what?"

"Well, if something was bothering her or anything."

_Why is she wondering about something like that?_

"Why?"

"She just seemed a little distracted today when we were teaching our advanced class. She let a couple of the girls get in some easy shots today and I'm a little worried."

_Faith's feeling distracted? Oh geez..._

"Did she say anything?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you Dawn. You guys have been spending a lot of time together and I figured she might have said something."

I shake my head at her nervously.

"Uh, no, not that I can think of. She hasn't said much of anything. Mostly we've just been dancing and having fun."

Buffy looks at me for a second.

"Oh... okay. I was just curious. Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah... I'm sure."

"All right."

She reaches out and takes my hand after a short moment.

"You know Dawn, if something's going on at school or something, you can tell me."

I smile as best I can at her.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

_It's just there's nothing to talk about._

"Okay... well, I'm gonna go start dinner. It'll be ready around 6."

"All right..."

Buffy gets up from the bed and smiles at me before leaving. The sound of my door closing makes me lie right back down on the bed.

_Faith's been distracted at the dojo? Could that be my fault? Maybe the fact that I gave her a peck on the cheek is what's distracting her. Oh man, what the hell did I do? I never should've kissed her on the cheek. I'm such an idiot. Why did I do something that stupid? Someone should smack me in the head repeatedly. There has to be some way I can fix this._

Rolling over, I bury my face in my pillow.

_I have to talk to Faith. That's the only way that this is going to be fixed. But when? How? I'm not sure I could face her right away. It'd be way too awkward to do now. Would probably be best to wait a few days. Saturday is only a few days away. Faith and I had plans to see each other on Saturday. Maybe if I show up then she'll come and we can talk about what happened._

_If there's anything to talk about that is. I could be blowing this all out of proportion. Faith could be distracted about something that has nothing to do with my kissing her on the cheek. There might be a new demon on the loose or something. Hopefully everything will work out. She's a really cool person and I wouldn't want to lose her as a friend. That would totally suck. I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Decisions

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 6**

Decisions

_Well, I guess this is it._

I sit in a booth at Slash, fiddling with my drink and waiting for Faith to show up. The music pounds through the club and people are dancing around me.

_Either she shows up and everything's fine or I freaked her out and she doesn't want to be friends anymore. God I hope she shows up. We were really starting to become good friends. I don't want to lose that. It would completely bum me out. This place just wouldn't be as fun without her around to have that fun with her. And we did have a lot of fun, or I did anyway. I was never quite sure whether she had any fun or not. She kept saying she did but maybe she was just saying that to be polite._

_Then again, Faith isn't in the habit of saying things just to be nice. She hasn't been in the past from what I know. She must have been telling the truth when she said she had fun. Maybe that'll be enough. Maybe since we had so much fun together it won't matter that I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not even a kiss, a peck. I hope that's what she's thinking, because otherwise things will get awkward. Faith and my sister work together. We're bound to run into each other sooner or later. Possibly during the next apocalypse._

_Buffy could invite her over for dinner or something. She only did it that one time after Sunnydale, but it could happen again, I suppose. I wouldn't want things to be awkward. That would just be too uncomfortable._

My eyes lift themselves from my drink and I look out over the crowd, scanning it for Faith. She's nowhere in sight.

_She has to come. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't come. Things will get really awkward if she doesn't come. Or, I think they will. I know they will for me. I'm not sure how she'll feel about it exactly. I guess I won't know until she comes. If she comes that is. There's still a really good chance she won't. And if she does come, it could just be about the kiss on the cheek and then she'll go. Anything could happen when she gets here. If she gets here._

I take my hands off my glass and wipe them on my pants. Some of what I'm wiping off is from the glass, and some of it is from how nervous I am.

_Why the heck am I so nervous about this? There's nothing to be nervous about. It was just a peck on the cheek. It wasn't anything more than that... I don't think. Maybe it was more than that, but it wasn't intended that way. It wasn't intended as anything more than just a thank you for such a nice time. I just... I hope she'll let me explain that._

"Hey..."

Looking up at the voice that just spoke, the sight of Faith standing there makes me even more nervous. She smiles at me in the way she does.

"Hey..."

_Okay, I have to be calm about this._

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, sure..."

She slides into the booth next to me. A couple seconds of silence pass and I feel like the world's going to end if one of us doesn't say something. Thankfully, like always, Faith starts things off.

"So, how's life?"

Her voice is a little emotional.

"Umm, it's good."

"That's good."

We fall into silence a little while.

_All right, it's now or never._

"Look, Faith..."

My eyes drift to Faith and she's looking back at me. The look in her eyes does something to me. It touches me in a way I've never felt before.

_I don't understand what I'm feeling, but I know it's a good feeling._

"Umm, I... I wanted to say I'm sorry."

She has a slightly confused expression on her face.

"You are? For what exactly?"

_She doesn't know? How can she not know?_

"For uh, what happened a couple days ago."

Her confused look doesn't go away as she waits for the rest of the explanation.

"You know, at the end of the night where I kissed you on the cheek."

Suddenly she understands what I'm talking about.

"Oh... what's there to be sorry about?"

"I dunno, I just feel like I should apologize."

Faith kinda scoffs at the idea.

"Nah, it's not that big a deal."

_It's not?_

"Honestly? When you leaned in like that, I figured you were gonna plant a big wet one on me."

_She did?_

I look down at my drink as I'm not sure what to say to that.

"Which... you know, wouldn't really have been a problem for me."

_Wait, what?_

Our eyes meet again and she's got a devilish grin on her face.

"Hey, you told me you were out here to have fun. If that's your idea of how you want to have fun, then I don't plan on stopping you."

She squirms/dances in her seat next to me as her grin gets wider.

_Oh... well I guess that's a good thing. I was all worried and paranoid over nothing. Yet for some reason the fact that she thinks kissing me would just be fun bothers me._

"All right."

Faith inches closer to me and nudges me with her shoulder.

"So no worries Dawn. You get an impulse like that again, feel free to follow it."

I keep my gaze on hers for a moment to make sure she means it, even though I'm not sure why it's important to me.

_I don't think I will get an impulse like that again, but it's nice to know she isn't going to stop me._

When her expression doesn't change, I smile at her.

"Maybe I will."

_I'm not sure why I said that. It just felt right to say it._

Her smile lets me know that it was the right thing to say. We sit there together in the booth of the club, silent for a while except for the sound of the music playing. After a while, I turn to her.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

She grins.

"Well, if it's not too radical an idea, I thought we might have some fun and dance."

I laugh at her suggestion.

"Now there's an idea. Gee, I wonder why we didn't think of that before."

We're both laughing now and I nudge her back in the shoulder. Finishing off my drink and setting it down on the table, I slide my way to the end of the booth.

"Why don't we get to it then?"

Faith doesn't say anything to that. She just slides out of the booth as I stand up. We head out onto the dance floor the way we have almost every day this week.

_I thought I'd get tired of doing this so much for so long, and I was a little. But the second I ran into Faith and realized how much fun it was to dance with someone, things got a lot more fun. At the end of the night, I may want to pass out, but I'm always hoping Faith and I will get together soon and do it again. Being around her is really great._

Faith and I make it to the middle of the dance floor as the song plays on through the club. Like always, the music is really great and I can feel it flow through me. It feels almost as if I'm drinking the music when I start to move to it. A body brushes up against mine and I turn my head to see Faith right next to me. Knowing she brushed against me puts a smile on my face, so I return the favor and brush my hip across her butt as she does a 360 turn while she dances.

Her eyes meet mine as she looks back at me. The grin on her face feels good. I decide to do my own turn, rolling my hips in a circle as I do. When I get about halfway around, there's a hard slap on my ass and I jump at the contact, looking back at who did it. Faith has a huge grin on her face and wiggles her eyebrows while she dances. For some reason, I liked that she spanked me. So I keep dancing and enjoying myself to the music.

We keep dancing, loving every second of it when the other people on the dance floor start to crowd around us. The more they close in on us, the closer we get to each other, which really doesn't bother me all that much. I feel her hands on my hips and I start to dance even harder as her body gets inches from mine. As we keep dancing, I lean back into her a bit and I can feel her hot breath on my shoulder. A shiver runs through me.

_That feels really good. Mmm..._...  
B.r.e.a.k.  
...

_God... I think I have feelings for Faith._

We sit together on opposite ends of our booth, drinks in hand. Silence has been in the space between us since we stopped dancing a few minutes ago after tearing up the dance floor for almost an hour.

_I don't know what it was about that dance, but about half way through I got really horny. I've never felt like that towards another girl before, but I know what feeling horny is like and that's definitely what I was feeling. I'm still kinda feeling it actually. How could I not be turned on by it? The way we were dancing together, it was just so raw and exciting. Every time we touched or brushed up close or anything, I could feel it. This great spark between us that made me wanna grab her and kiss her to feel it even more._

_Maybe that's why I like spending so much time with her. I want to be close to her because I want to be with her._

I look up at Faith for a second and take a drink before she notices.

_I didn't see this coming. I'm not sure how it happened either. I've never thought about being with a woman before. I don't check out other women. But for some reason, spending time with Faith makes me want to check her out. It's not something I was prepared to feel, except here it is. She's such a great person. I just hope that she feels the same way I do._

_I mean, she said she wouldn't mind if I kissed her, but was she just saying that to make me feel better or did she really mean it? Does she actually want me the way I want her? Or is she taking my whole 'only out for fun' speech to heart and letting whatever happens happen?_

_Then again, I should figure out exactly what I want before I start worrying about what she wants. Having fun is important to me, but does it really apply to anything that might happen between Faith and me? If anything does happen that is. Am I looking for fun with Faith? Or something more? I don't think I know for sure._

My eyes meet hers across the table, and I could swear I see a hint of nervousness in them. It's covered up quickly by a sexy little grin.

_When did I start thinking her grins were sexy? And when did Faith get nervous? I've never really seen her get nervous, about anything. Could she be nervous for the same reason I am? That's... that's a good thing. I think. If that's the reason she's nervous I mean. There's no way I can just ask her if that's the reason though. It'd be totally rude of me to do something like that._

We continue to look at each other in silence for a few more moments.

_One of us should say something though._

"So... had enough fun for tonight?"

"Well, I could party till the sun comes up if I wanted to. But then I'm the one with slayer stamina."

She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

_What's that supposed to mean exactly?_

"You?"

"Umm, well, I've been having a lot of fun, but I am a little tired."

"Ya wanna go home?"

_Not if it means leaving you._

I shake my head at her gently.

"No I'm okay... I could use a break from all the dancing though."

Faith grins and leans back against the seat.

"Sounds good to me."

The way she looks at me just puts a smile on my face.

_Wow, this is hard._

Leaning back against the seat, I take a drink from my glass. She watches me from across the table and I feel a tingle run through me.

_Just being around her makes me wish I could jump over the table and kiss her. This is all so new to me. I've never really felt this way about someone. There've been guys I liked. Guys I wanted to date and be with a lot. But it's never really felt like this. I'm not sure what to do with these feelings._

And then, something terrible happens.

"Hey Dawn..."

_Boy did I not need this._

My eyes drift up to the one who spoke.

"Hi Candy."

Glancing at Faith, I can see she's looking at Candy.

_She's not alone this time either. Candy's got her entourage of Carmen and Tess with her. So what does she want to bitch about now? That I'm out with Faith? It's not like Buffy doesn't already know that. What does she care what I'm doing?_

"Carmen, Tess..."

A few moments pass as the three of them stand there awkwardly.

"Hello Faith."

Faith nods at Candy.

"Candy..."

_I like the slightly cold sound in Faith's voice. Not entirely sure where the coldness comes from, but after what she did to me I don't much care. It's just good to see that look on her face. She doesn't much like the idea of Faith not liking her. What with being her teacher and all._

Carmen speaks up.

"How's the chin?"

_Oh, the easy shots thing that Buffy told me about the other night. Well that explains it. Candy probably put her up to it, she's always getting Carmen to do her dirty work for her. They probably noticed Faith being distracted and Candy decided to be mean about it. It's really a juvenile thing to do. I'd never do it to her, much as I'd like to._

"Five by five... has your nose healed up any? It looks like the swelling has gone down."

The sudden, slightly offended look on Carmen's face and the hint of anger on Candy's puts a smile on mine. I hide it as best I can though and I don't think anyone notices.

"It's fine. I'm really loving this whole slayer healing thing."

"Yeah it helps with a lot of things doesn't it Carmen?"

There's silence on Carmen's end of the conversation, again I feel a smile on my face. After a few moments of that I decide it's a good idea to jump in.

"Did you want something Candy?"

Her eyes meet mine with a meanness I've gotten used to from her. The meanness turns into a faked smile and I just wish she'd leave.

"No, I just came in here with my girls to have some fun. Saw you two sitting here and we thought we'd say hi."

_Well if that's all..._

"Okay then... hi."

I try to make my faked 'hi' sound as perky and upbeat as I can. It's hard though given that I don't really like her that much.

"Hey..."

Then she turns to Faith and smiles.

"It's nice to see you outside of class Faith. If you're ever looking for a little more fun, you should come out with us some time. You're always saying that we slayers should stick together."

"I'll give it some thought."

_Is Faith actually going to give it some thought or is she just humoring Candy?_

"Okay..."

Candy, Tess and Carmen all leave the general area and head off to get their own table.

_Not a moment too soon for me._

I keep my voice low when I think they're too far to hear anything over the music of the club.

"Thank god they're gone."

Faith kinda chuckles at what I say and we meet eyes across the table.

"Not much of a fan of the three of them eh?"

I shrug my shoulders a little.

"Well, Tess is okay, it's Candy and Carmen that bother me."

"Yeah, I can't say I'm a fan either. They're pretty arrogant, whether it's in or out of class from what I hear. Their parents asked us to try and do something about it when they were enrolled, hoping we could straighten them out. B and I are still working on something to bring them down a peg or two."

_Faith is trying to get the better of Candy? I love that idea._

"If they don't learn a little humility, it could get them killed. B and I both know how dangerous that is, first hand."

"Makes sense."

We fall into a short moment of silence.

_Knowing they're here has really taken the fun out of tonight._

"You know, I think I'm done for the night. Better to go home and get a little extra sleep on the weekend. With school and all."

"Sure, I was kinda thinking the same myself. Let's motor."

All I do is smile at Faith for her suggestion and we both leave the booth, heading for the door.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. In The Doorway

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 7**

In The Doorway

_Just tell her._

Faith and I walk along the sidewalk to my apartment building like we've done for the past few times we've seen each other.

_It's not like she'll be offended by it. Or, at least I hope she won't be. I just think it would be better if she knew. That way everything could be out in the open._

I look over at Faith as we walk and I know I have to tell her.

"Faith?"

Our eyes meet while we continue.

"Yeah?"

"You umm... you know, you don't have to walk me home. I can go on my own."

She smiles at me.

"Of course you can. But I like following you home. It gives us a chance to talk without having to shout over the music sometimes."

Her comment makes me chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess it is better this way."

_Hmm, now that's an idea._

"Well, if you want, we can go some place else next time."

Suddenly I'm very nervous about my next sentence.

"Like, um... I dunno. We could go to a movie or something. Or eat at a restaurant... maybe."

She doesn't say anything for a second. The fact of it kinda bothers me, like my whole life depends on what she says.

_Is this how it's supposed to feel?_

"Sure, sounds like fun."

_It does?_

A warm happy feeling comes over me when she says she'd like to.

"It's a date."

_Wait, what? Did she... did she just call us going to the movies or something a date? Does she mean like, an actual date? Is it a 'date' date, or just a date to go and see a movie together? As friends or as something other than friends? Okay, gotta calm down. Just play it cool._

"All right, cool."

We turn up the path to the apartment building.

_We should make a time to go._

"There's a theatre down on Farley Street I think. How about we take in a show on Tuesday?"

_I'm sure we can find something worth seeing. There are a few movies out now that I'd like to see._

"I could go for that."

Faith and I smile at each other as we make it up to the front door of the building. I stop, so she does too. However she looks a little confused by my sudden stop. She faces me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I just, think we should part ways here."

Her confusion gets a little more evident.

"Why's that?"

_Because if we get any closer to my front door, I'm probably going to ask her to come to my room. And I'm not really ready for something like that. Not that I know she'd accept, but everything's still too new for me to take that step._

"I just figure you wanna get out on patrol or something."

"Well, I was planning on it."

"Then don't let me keep you. I'm sure there are lots of vamps and demons out there looking for a slayer to be killed by you."

"Okay, then I'm gonna head out."

We smile at each other for a moment before she starts to turn away.

_For god's sake Dawn just go for it._

"Faith?"

She stops and looks at me. I decide to take the chance and close the gap between us. The second we're inches from each other, I reach up and grab her by the back of the head. We kiss as our lips come together.

_It's an incredible feeling. Her lips are soft and wet._

Faith kisses me back and the feeling makes me moan happily. Her hand comes up to the side of my head to continue the kiss between us. After a few more moments, we break the kiss and I feel a huge smile on my face at the thought of what I've just done.

_Gosh, that was nice._

I open my eyes and see a smile on her face.

"I... sorry I just really wanted to do that."

We stand in silence for a second.

"Is that okay?"

The smile on her face turns into a grin.

"More than okay babe."

She pulls my head forward to hers and we kiss again. It's soft and inviting. The kiss doesn't last as long as the first one but it's just as good as the last one. When we break apart, we're both smiling.

"As long as that was okay."

_Wow, like that wouldn't be okay._

"Definitely..."

Faith and I look at each other and I get the urge to kiss her again.

_All right, gotta put an end to this before it goes too far too fast._

"So... Tuesday then?"

I'm suddenly brought out of the happy stupor kissing Faith put me in and I shake my head to remember what she said.

"Uh, yeah... Tuesday..."

She starts to walk backwards away from me.

"Tuesday it is. At seven."

I watch her while she walks and it makes me feel all tingly.

"Catch ya later."

All I can really think to do is wave at her. She gets out of sight and I realize I'm still standing outside my building. Turning around, I walk through the front door and head for the elevator. That happy, tingly feeling in me gets better and it gives me the overwhelming urge to skip the rest of the way to the elevator. When I get there, I press the button and feel like jumping up and down.

_We kissed. Faith and I kissed. Like an actual real kiss. With lips and everything. There haven't been that many people I've kissed, but that was very nice. First I kissed her, and then she kissed me back and we kissed._

The elevator opens and I can't help but skip my way into it. As soon as I'm inside, I push the 'door close' button then the 3 button and the elevator goes up to the third floor. Again the doors open and I resist the urge to skip my way out and down the hall.

_And now we're going to the movies together. It's almost like we're going a date. Except it's not a date. Or is it? Are we going to the movies on a date? I mean, I asked her to go to the movies. But I didn't really do that with the intention of it being a date. She just mentioned about the fact that we couldn't talk as good with the music and stuff blaring through the club. So I figured we could talk better some place else._

I take out my keys and open the door so I can go inside. Buffy's sitting in the living room watching the end of a movie. She looks up from the couch and smiles at me.

"Hey Dawn..."

"Hey..."

"I rented a couple movies if you wanna watch them with me."

"What movies?"

She looks down at the table and picks up the DVD covers.

"Well, I just finished watching Sleepless in Seattle. But I've got a couple others if you wanna take a look. Unless you're too tired from all the clubbing."

_I'm too buzzed to sleep now. It probably wouldn't hurt to watch some movies with my big sister._

"No, I could go for a movie."

Buffy makes room for me on the couch as I walk over and sit next to her. She smiles at me when I pull the other side of the blanket Buffy had on the couch over me to get comfortable. My sister hands me the DVDs she hasn't watched yet as she gets up and takes out Sleepless in Seattle from the DVD player. The other two movies are The Notebook and Lost and Delirious.

"So did you and Faith hook up again?"

_What? Hook up? What does she mean by hook up?_

"Go dancing again or something?"

_Oh..._

"Uh, yeah, we did."

"And you had fun?"

_Fun doesn't begin to cover it._

"Mhmm... can we watch this one?"

Holding out Lost and Delirious to Buffy, she takes it. She looks at the movie and smiles.

"Sure, I hear it's good. Or at least that's what Willow told me."

She opens the case after putting down Sleepless in Seattle and then loads the DVD in the player. Buffy comes back over and sits with me on the couch again. The DVD loads and starts to play. There's a picture of two girls on the main menu who look like they're about to kiss and I can't help but think back to Faith and I downstairs. Buffy presses play on the remote and the movie starts.

_Did Faith and I kissing change the movies into a date? Or was the kiss just a kiss and nothing else? I'd like to think that it changed things, but I'm not sure. It depends on what Faith thinks about the kiss. For me, a kiss is something special, it means something. But Faith has kissed a lot of people who haven't meant that much to her._

_Am I one of those people or do I actually matter to her? I'm not sure. But I do want to find out. I guess I will when we go to the movies on Tuesday._

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Make Out Movie

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 8**

Make Out Movie

_She should be coming._

Leaning back against the wall, I wait for Faith to come.

_Faith should be here any minute. We said Tuesday at 7. It's almost seven. I hope she hasn't changed her mind about coming. Because if she did then maybe she changed her mind about other things too. But why would she change her mind? We've been having so much fun together. We've been dancing and talking and everything. She doesn't have any reason to change her mind. Unless I haven't been as fun as she says I have been._

_But Faith doesn't have any reason to lie to me. She wouldn't have kept coming back if she wasn't having fun. She would've said something. She would've had a reason for us not to spend time together anymore. In all the time we've spent together, she hasn't said anything like that. If anything, she's given me every reason to believe that she wants to spend more time with me. Like that kiss. It was a really nice kiss. Why would she kiss me back if she didn't think she was at least having fun? Maybe having feelings for me. At least I hope she's having feelings for me._

_I'm not sure what I'll do if she doesn't. Because I know I have feelings for her, and I'd like to hope that we'll be able to explore those feelings. If it's mutual that is. Which I'll know if she actually shows up. Of course, I never did figure out if this was an actual date or just two friends getting together for fun. I'm just naturally assuming that things have changed because of the kiss. Something I'm hoping will happen again. Repeatedly if she's okay with it. She just has to actually get here. The movie starts at 7:20. That only gives us 20 minutes to buy the tickets and get our snacks and stuff._

I glance back and forth across the street to see if she's anywhere in sight.

_Wait, is that her? I think it is. She's coming this way. She looks good... very good. It looks like she's wearing red leather pants and a tight t-shirt. I don't think I remember her wearing leather pants in the times we've seen each other the past little while. Faith looks hot in them. She should wear them more often. I definitely wouldn't mind. Hopefully she'll like what I'm wearing. I thought I'd go with something a little different. A short sleeve blouse and a hip hugging skirt I stole from Buffy's closet. It goes down to just above my knees. She's told me I'm hot before, and hopefully Faith will notice even more with what I'm wearing. That could help with my hope for more kissing between the two of us._

_We could have a lot more fun than we have been if we added kissing to the fun we've been having. Kissing has been fun in the experiences that I've had, and I haven't had that much experience. I'd like to get a little more experience though. And I think that Faith might be the way that I could get more. Not that experience is the only reason I want to spend time with Faith. She's a really great woman. She's funny, interesting, and I like her a lot. Faith and I could be good together. If she thinks at least some of the same things about me that I think about her. I'm hoping I'll be able to find out some time tonight, or soon._

Faith makes her way down the street towards me. She sees me and smiles, picking up the pace of her walk. My dark haired slayer friend closes the distance between us and puts her arms around me.

_Oh, a hug. I like that._

I put my own arms around her and squeeze her tightly to me in greeting.

"Hey..."

"Hi Faith, good to see you. How are ya?"

"Five by five, same as usual."

We break the hug and stand there together, facing. Her eyes drag themselves over my body appreciatively.

"You're looking good."

_That's definitely a good sign._

"Thanks."

I do a curtsey/vogue type pose for her.

"Just a little something I threw on. Glad you like it."

She grins.

"I can't see why anyone wouldn't with a skirt like that."

Her words make me blush.

_I should say something about what she's wearing. It does look good on her._

"You look... I like what you're wearing."

Her grin gets bigger. She turns 90 degrees and thrusts her hip out at me when she poses.

"I'm glad. I wanted to look good."

_She wanted to look good? For going to the movies with me?_

"Well, mission accomplished."

We both don't say anything for a second. Faith breaks things up by looking up at the movie listings.

"So did you have a movie in mind?"

"A couple..."

_I had to think a lot about it. It's hard to think of a movie that Faith might like, because I'm not entirely sure what it is that she likes. And I want her to think I'm cool by choosing something that she might like but I won't hate. So I kinda chose a couple different ones in case she doesn't like some of them._

"I was thinking, maybe Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It's on in 15 minutes."

The second she hears the movie title, her eyebrow goes up and she looks at me funny.

"You, wanna see Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"

"Kinda, why? Don't you?"

She chuckles.

"I get a lot of blood and guts and stuff being a slayer, especially with my history. I've out grown my obsession with it. I'm just surprised as hell that you'd wanna to see it."

Doing my best mock offence impression, I respond.

"Hey, you know, there's a lot about me that you don't know. I can like blood and guts and stuff. Remember I'm the one who doesn't have to deal with it every day. That's what my sister's for."

"I'll take your word for it."

We both laugh a bit at that.

"We still need a movie though. You said you had a couple ideas?"

_Okay, idea number two._

"Umm, yeah... we could always see the new Star Wars."

Again I get the funny look.

"Nah, if we did and Andrew found out he'd never shut up about it every time we saw him. He'd have to be slayed."

_I figured that might be her reaction. Rather than try my other ideas right away I think I'll go with plan B._

"All right then, you pick one."

Faith looks up at the list of movies and I can't help but think that she's got a really nice neck.

_It looks very soft and smooth. The kind of neck I'd like to snuggle up to, maybe kiss a few hundred times or something. Is there any part of her that isn't sexy?_

She stretches her neck out and shifts it back and forth a bit. Suddenly, I realize I'm staring.

"Get a good look?"

Our eyes meet and she has a big grin on her face. It makes me blush what I'm thinking is a deep red.

_Gotta say something halfway cool._

"Uh... maybe..."

_Wow, I'm just the absolute best with putting words together. I sounded like a complete moron._

"Well, if you see anything you like I might just let you get to know it better."

That just completely shuts me up. I have no response to something like that.

_Now that's something I'd love to do. And I don't think I need to hear much more than that to tell me that she likes me the way I like her. At least a little anyway._

"How about Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind?"

"Sorry?"

"The movie... we could see that. It starts in 10 minutes."

_Oh... umm..._

"Sure, I like Jim Carrey."

She smiles my way.

"Me too, plus Kirsten Dunst and Elijah Wood are really cool."

_We like the same actors. That's a good sign._

"Yeah, they are. Let's see it."

"All right..."

We head towards the box office and there isn't much of a line. Only two people in front of us and they're both buying their tickets. As we wait, I feel a pair of eyes on me. When I look over at Faith she smiles.

"I'm glad we're doing this."

_She is?_

"Me too. It'll be fun."

She's going to say something when the couple in front of us leaves and we're called up to the box. Faith takes out her wallet.

"We'll take two for Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind?"

The guy behind the glass speaks.

"That'll be 23 dollars."

I reach for my purse to pay my share but Faith is too fast for me.

"Don't worry, I got this."

She smiles at me as she hands the guy enough money.

"Thanks..."

"No problem. It was kinda my idea to come. I figure it's only fair that I pay."

The box office guy hands us two tickets and we go around it towards the doors. I look around the place as we walk in and get our tickets ripped by the ticket taker.

_It's one of those older multiplexes. There are only 3 or 4 screens and they aren't that huge. But that's good. I'm not really a fan of the huge screens. Makes it hard to focus._

We walk into the main part of the theatre. Two theatres to the left, two theatres to the right. And the snack bar right in front of us.

"Well, here we are."

Faith nods as she takes a look at the theatre herself.

"Yup... let's get some snacks. My treat."

All I can do is nod to that and smile. Faith and I make our way to the snack bar.

...  
B.r.e.a.k.  
...

_Mmm... so good._

The touch of Faith's lips on mine feels real good. Her hand slides its way down my back while we continue to make out in the back of the theatre. She tilts her head to the side slightly to deepen our kiss and I use my hand on the back of her head to try and pull her lips harder against mine.

_Kissing Faith is a lot of fun. I'm not even entirely sure how we got here. And I don't really care either. All I want to do is keep kissing her. Her and these great lips of hers. We came in here to watch the movie, but we haven't done much of that. When we sat down, we were talking. I barely remember what we talked about. I think it was something about Jim Carrey movies._

_Then about 5 minutes after the lights went down, she leaned over and whispered something to me. I can't even remember what it was, but I remember I looked at her and then all the sudden we were kissing. I don't know how long we've been going on like this, and I don't care. The only thing I care about is that we keep doing it. Because it feels good and I like it._

Faith's hand moves down a little lower till it's just above my hip. We keep kissing for a few more minutes before Faith breaks the kiss and looks at me with a big grin on her face. I don't bother asking why it's there and she kinda dives right into my neck. Her lips touch my skin in a very sensitive spot and I can't help but stifle my moan by biting my lip to try and make sure no one else hears what we're doing.

_As fun as this is, it'd be totally embarrassing to get caught making out in the back of a theatre. We might get thrown out of the theatre for life or something. It's the closest theatre to where I live. I don't wanna be kicked out for life. Plus if Buffy ever wanted to take me to a movie I'd have to explain to her why I can't go to this theatre. That's a conversation I don't want to be having._

I lean into Faith slightly as she keeps placing really nice little kisses all over my neck. The totally turned on feelings it brings out of me, has me putting both hands on the back of her head to encourage her to keep doing it. Then I get a different feeling all of the sudden. Her tongue licks its way across my neck and it makes me shiver. She pulls back and whispers to me as our eyes meet.

"Sensitive are we?"

What she says makes me wanna laugh but I bite my lip again and keep it to a chuckle as I nod my head for an answer. Once I know I'm not going to laugh, I finally speak softly.

"Just kiss me."

A big grin comes on her face right before we start to lean back into each other. When our lips are inches apart, the lights in the theatre come up. We break apart at the sudden shock of the situation and look around.

_Oh my god, the movie's over. We made out through the whole movie._

"Guess the movie's over."

_Gee, you think?_

Faith and I look at each other for a second before straightening up. I make sure my clothes look presentable, as does Faith. Then we pick up our drinks, Faith picks up her popcorn and I get my Twizzlers and M&Ms, neither of which we've made much of a dent in, and get up. We can't help but giggle a little as we leave the theatre, knowing what we did. Faith and I follow the last of the movie goers out of the theatre with big grins on our faces.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. The Goodnight Kiss

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 9**

The Goodnight Kiss

_Wow... she's so great._

Faith and I walk down the street to my apartment. Both of us are high as a kite on the happiness we've been feeling since the movies.

_She's really great and an incredible kisser. The whole movie, every kiss just had me wanting another. I wasn't disappointed either. We just kept kissing, and the more we did the better it got. Plus I think I got a lot better at it myself. It's not something I've done a lot of in my life, but kissing Faith just felt right. It felt comfortable. Things felt easy quickly and I just let it happen._

_Thankfully, Faith kinda took the lead. She told me what to do without actually saying anything. At first I didn't know what to do with my hands, so she showed me all sorts of fun places that I can put them. And she didn't rush me either. She let me go at my own pace. Let me get used to what I was doing before I moved on to something else. It was a nice. I was always too nervous with guys to do anything. They were always either grabbing my hands and putting them in places, or grabbing me in places._

_Faith wasn't like that. She was so much better. Probably because she's got more experience then the guys I was doing it with. Then I started feeling a tongue on my lips. So I opened my mouth and she slipped her tongue inside. That was a pretty good feeling. The way her tongue felt on my own, on the roof of my mouth. She made me feel great. Especially when she put her hands on me. The way she touched me was really good. She never went further then I was comfortable letting her go, and the places she did touch were set on fire with the way she moved her fingers. Everything about what she did made me want her even more._

My eyes leave the path in front of me and settle on Faith as we walk.

_Being with her now isn't helping with the wanting her. She's really hot and being around her makes me wanna just grab her and kiss her. Maybe rip her clothes off and kiss every body part I can get my hands on. That's a hard feeling to have to try and ignore. But I'm going to have to, because naked Faith is not something I'm ready for just yet. No matter what my body is telling me._

_Faith just brings a need out of me. It's a need I haven't felt with a lot of people. The only person I can think of that I felt anything this strong for was R.J., and that was because of the cursed jacket he wore. What's happening between me and Faith though, that's real. At least I'm pretty sure it's real between us. With the way she kissed me I think I can feel pretty confident of her feelings._

We make it to the front door of the building and Faith opens the door for me as we enter.

_She is older than me though. Faith probably has all kinds of needs that I don't really feel yet. Is she ready to wait until I'm ready or is she going to look elsewhere for what she wants? I want her badly, but I don't think now is the right time. Sooner or later I will be though. I'm just not sure when that will be exactly. I hope she's willing to wait, because I could actually see myself being with her. In more ways than one._

As we make it to the elevator, I push the button to go up. I turn to Faith and I almost have to smile at the sight of her.

"So how'd you like the movie?"

When I hear her say that, I chuckle.

"I'd say it was pretty forgettable."

She kinda chuckles, so I continue.

"There was one thing I remembered though."

Faith steps forward into my personal space with a great big grin on her face.

"Is that so?"

I nod my head at her with my own grin.

"And what was that?"

"Well, it's starting to fade a little. I can't remember exactly."

She moves to within an inch or two of me.

"How about I give you a little reminder?"

All I can do to that is smile and she leans the rest of the way in to kiss me. Just then, the bell for the elevator dings and I step back uncomfortably.

_It's a good thing I did too._

"Dawn..."

"Hey sis..."

Buffy looks back and forth between both of us strangely. Faith decides to break the sudden silence.

"Fancy meeting you here B."

"Yeah, it's almost like I live here or something."

_She's leaving pretty late._

"Where are you off to?"

My sister faces me, a slight smile on her face.

"I was feeling a little pent up at home. Thought I'd go for a little patrol."

Her eyes turn to Faith.

"Wanna join me F?"

Faith and I glance at each other for a second and I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable at the idea of Faith and my sister patrolling together.

_There's no telling what they'd talk about together. They can't talk about work forever._

"Sure..."

My eyes meet Faith's again for a second.

"I could use a good slay."

_I can only imagine what she means by that._

It's only seconds later that my sister looks between Faith and I again.

"Well let's go. You gonna be okay alone Dawn?"

_Am I gonna be okay alone?_

I roll my eyes at her.

"I think I can handle myself."

"Okay..."

Buffy closes the distance between us and puts her arms around me in a hug. I return the hug, my eyes on Faith almost pleadingly for the short hug. Buffy and I let go of each other, then Buffy moves towards the apartment building's front door slightly. There's a sudden moment of uncomfortable silence between Faith and I when our eyes meet.

_Now I have no idea what to do. I want to kiss her good night, but I can't do that in front of my sister. It'd cause way too many questions by Buffy than I want to answer. I'm not ready to let my sister know about where Faith and I are going. Where I think we're going anyway._

"All right, well, I'll see ya later babe."

Faith walks up to me and I'm not sure what to do. She on the other hand puts her arms around me and hugs me, so I hug her back. To keep Buffy from hearing, I turn my head into Faith's ear and whisper.

"Don't tell Buffy anything..."

A couple seconds later, Faith whispers back to me.

"Never..."

Then we pull back and I smile at Faith. I watch as Faith turns towards Buffy and the door, going up next to my sister. Buffy has a slightly confused look on her face.

"You guys are hugging now?"

_Oh, no..._

Faith looks at my sister, confused.

"Yeah, we're friends. You got a problem with that B?"

Buffy's expression turns to slightly annoyed.

"No, I'm just a little surprised. I don't think I've ever seen you hug anyone Faith."

The girl I just made out with less than an hour ago backhands my sister playfully on the arm.

"Well, news flash B. There's a lot of things you've never seen me do. If you're feeling left out though blondie."

Faith opens her arms with a big fake smile in the direction of my sister. They both have funny expressions on their faces and I have to smile but hold back from laughing at it. My sister holds up her hand like a stop sign.

"That's okay, I'll pass."

At Buffy's words, Faith puts her arms down and smiles in my direction.

"I'll see ya later kid."

_She called me kid. I'll let it go though since it's in front of Buffy._

All I do is wave at her.

"Don't stay up too late Dawn."

The elevator door starts to close and I stop it.

"Whatever."

I turn around and go into the elevator, leaving my sister and my almost kinda sorta girlfriend alone on the main floor of the apartment building. The doors close as I see Buffy and Faith turning away and making their way to the front door. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, I let out a deep breath.

_Well, at least she's not going to tell Buffy about us. Even though I'm not completely sure there is an 'us' exactly. I mean, we've done the making out thing, which pretty much confirms that the whole movie thing was a date. But are there going to be more of them? Was this just a one time thing? Or are we dating now? The only thing I know for sure right now is that Faith isn't going to say anything to my sister about what happened at the movies today. Unless it comes up by accident during patrol or something. I really hope that doesn't happen._

The elevator stops and the doors open onto the third floor. Walking out, I head for my door, pulling out my keys.

_Not that I can do much about it now that they're gone and I'm here at home._

My keys slide into the lock and I open the door, going inside.

_They're going to be talking a lot. Buffy used to tell me about how she and Faith used to talk about this, that and the other thing while they were slaying. What if the other thing ends up being the Faith and I thing somehow? That would be more than I can handle right now. It's hard enough dealing with the idea that I'm at the very least bi-sexual, I don't need my sister breathing down my neck asking all sorts of questions about why I didn't tell her._

_I don't have any reason not to trust Faith though. She's been nothing but good to me and made me feel comfortable in what's happening. Faith said that she wouldn't tell Buffy anything about us, and I know I can trust that. As long as nothing strange happens that would make Faith blurt it out for some reason, everything should work out fine. Faith and I can keep seeing each other and we can keep figuring out what it is that's between us. Or I can figure it out. Or we can figure it out._

I walk over to my room and go in, unbuttoning my blouse as I go. Shrugging my shoulders as soon as all the buttons are undone, I take my blouse off and enjoy the cool air on my mostly naked skin. Slowly, I head over to my bed, throwing my blouse onto the chair next to my desk as I do.

_I can trust Faith, I know I can._

I unzip the half zipper on Buffy's skirt I borrowed, loosening it to take it off.

_Now all I have to do is figure out what exactly it is I'm trusting her with._

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Figuring Things Out

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 10**

Figuring Things Out

_Life is good._

Taking a long deep breath, I readjust myself on the seat in the lunch room.

_I feel so much better than I did last night. With my sister and almost girlfriend out all night fighting vampires, I was a little nervous. There was a good chance that Faith could mention what's been happening between me and her in the heat of the moment or something. It was really hard to sleep knowing that my life could change without my knowing it if I went to sleep._

_Eventually though, I had to go to sleep. I'm pretty sure I passed out around 3 am. When I woke up, Buffy was home and making breakfast. My first reaction was to ask her everything there was to know about Faith and the things they talked about. That would've totally given everything away though, so I had to hold back. I asked whether she was all right and whether there were any inklings of some big evil rising somewhere. Thankfully, there weren't. She was okay and it was just a routine, simple patrol with a vampire here and there._

_Faith was okay too apparently. They had a little trouble with a couple of vamps and she got a little bruised, but nothing serious. A part of me wanted to go see Faith and make sure she was all right, I had school though. And after the whole Sunnydale debacle where I kinda skipped half a semester of school, I didn't need my new school calling Buffy and asking where I was. Buffy's liable to ground me for a couple days if she found out I skipped any classes. She wants to make sure I get an education the way Mom would've wanted me to, and I love her for it. But some part of me still worried about Faith._

_So now I'm here, at school, trying to decide whether I should go by Faith's place after school and see if she's all right. I'm sure she is, she's got the whole slayer healing thing. I'd still feel a whole lot better if I could see it for myself though. Just to know with my own two eyes that she's okay. To hug her and feel her hug me back. Maybe give her a kiss to let her know she's still alive._

_Feel her lips against mine in that soft, passionate way I felt before. Have her hands on me, touching me and teasing me the way she did in the back of the movie theatre last night. That felt so good. What I wouldn't give to have her do that to me again, knowing that she really is fine. It'd be such a good feeling. I'm not sure I could do it without getting a barrage of questions from my sister when I came home. Or when she came home even, depending on how long it'd take._

_Faith's place is about a 15 minute detour from home. Buffy would wonder where I went and I'm not sure I'd have an answer for her. Maybe I could tell her I went for an afternoon snack at Joe's pizza or something. Course, then I'd hear it from her about how I'm ruining my dinner and all that. She's such a mom that way. Do I really want to hear a big long lecture like that? On the other hand, how much do I really want to see Faith? It might be worth a lecture for a chance to kiss Faith. And I'm sure Faith would appreciate it very much if I did._

Like they do every day, one of the teachers walks past me, eyeing me suspiciously.

_It still bugs me that they do that. But then I can't really blame them. The last demon attack to happen here about a month ago, I was right in there. Heck, I all but jumped right on the demon's back when I saw it. Probably one of the more idiotic ideas I've had since we moved here, but it was big and hairy and I couldn't see a slayer in sight. It's not like I had any other kind of plan. I keep a stake and holy water in my locker just in case, but from the look of it, I didn't think either would help._

_So I jumped it, actually held my own for the five minutes it took for Farah and Tess to show up after all the commotion. They took out the demon pretty easily after a while. It wasn't exactly the biggest thinkers. Later we found out it was a Karlak demon. Mostly just out to smash and kill things. The official story in the school though was a giant bear got into the school. So a bunch of students and a couple teachers think I jumped a pissed off bear. That hasn't really helped my reputation. But that's okay, it's not like I wanted to run for homecoming queen or something. I'm not that shallow._

_Still, it's not fun to get suspicious looks from just about every person in this school who's not a slayer and knows what really did happen. Maybe it's genetic. Buffy wasn't that popular in school. A fact I like to remind her of whenever the subject of school activities comes up in our dinner conversations. Maybe I'm not popular because I have some gene in me that forces me to make a total ass of myself in front of anyone who might be my friend. That's probably why. It's all Buffy's fault._

Just then, Candy walks into the lunch room, Tess and Carmen in tow like they always are. They walk into the room and head over to the food to get their lunches.

_Speaking of things that are Buffy's fault..._

I look down at my lunch to focus on something else.

_If it weren't for Buffy, Candy wouldn't know who I am and she wouldn't feel the need to badger me and make my life less bearable. She'd be completely out of my life and I wouldn't have to worry about her watching my every move for my sister. That would be so much better. But, there isn't much I can do about it now. Candy's a thorn in my life and she's going to stay that way until I can find a way to get her out. It's not going to be easy. Especially with the way she hangs off my sister and does everything she can to get in good with Buffy._

_She's not about to let such a juicy piece of flattery get away without a fight. Buffy's just too self centered to do that, definitely not as bad as she was before Sunnydale, but still pretty self involved, at least when it comes to work. She's a lot better in other ways though. I guess I'll have to hope that today is one of those days where Candy doesn't feel like getting on my nerves._

Catching her out of the corner of my eye, I notice Candy and her entourage coming this way. They've got lunches in their hands.

_My day is about to get better. I just know it._

Candy sits right across from me. Her right hand, Carmen, sits next to her while Tess sits next to me, almost blocking my escape.

"What's up Dawn?"

_Gee, like I haven't heard that pathetic joke before._

"Lunch, apparently."

With my words, an uncomfortable silence falls over the table. The bitchy slayer decides to break it.

"Don't you want to know how I am?"

_Here come the pleasantries._

"Not really."

_I was never much for pleasantries though, especially when it comes to people like Candy._

"Well, I was at Slash last night. I didn't see you."

"That's because I went somewhere else."

"Where...?"

_She doesn't really expect me to think she cares does she?_

"Why so you can tell my sister?"

She makes a bad attempt at being nice to me.

"No, I'm just curious... trying to be friendly."

"Yeah well, don't strain yourself. It's not something you're known for."

Candy tries to hold back the sneer she desperately wants to send my way. Tess decides to weigh in.

"Come on Dawn, she's trying to be nice."

My eyes meet Tess' for a second.

"I guess."

Carmen speaks up to continue Candy's annoyance of me.

"So where were you? Now I'm curious."

_All right, I'm not sure why they want to know so badly, but I'm not going to tell them. Whatever I tell them, they're just going to find a way to use it against me, so why even bother?_

"I was somewhere that wasn't Slash, are we going to drop it any time soon?"

Another moment of silence follows my question.

_Having friends is a lot of fun._

"Well it's too bad you weren't there. We had a great time."

"Isn't it funny how you had a great time without me? It's almost like you'd have a better time if I left the table. Let's try it."

I start to stand up, my tray in hand. Tess tries to stop me.

"Hey Dawn, don't be that way."

"This was fun girls, let's do it again some time."

With that, I take my tray off the table and leave.

_I'm not sure why they were trying to be nice to me but I don't like it. Candy has never wanted to be nice to me before. Why would she want to be nice to me now? It doesn't make any sense. And I'm not going to play along if it's some kind of game. When I first came to this school, Candy tried to play a few games with me and I've done whatever I can to stay away from them now. I don't need that kind of aggravation in my life. I've got enough to think about with everything that's happening with Faith._

_I think I will actually go see Faith._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_Well, here I am. I'm at Faith's. Trying to work up the courage to walk up to the door and knock. I'm not sure what's going to happen when I do that. I feel a little nervous about it._

Tugging at the bottom of my shirt to straighten it out, I take a deep breath.

_Faith and I are going to be alone in her place together. All the other times that Faith and I have been in a kissing situation, we've been in a public place. If I go in and knock on the door, we'll be alone. There's no telling what will happen when we're alone together. Something might happen between us, which kinda scares me. Not that I think Faith would force me into anything I didn't want to. The problem is that I kinda want to._

_Except I'm not sure I'm ready just yet to do anything that big, but when... if go in there, something big might happen. At the very least, Faith and I will have some fun. A little happy fun could be good for me. Being around Faith is always fun. I guess it's now or never._

My feet finally decide to work under me and I walk down the rest of the hallway to Faith's apartment door. When I get to the door I stop in front of it and knock. At first, there's no answer. With every moment that passes, I get a little more nervous.

_She should be home. Buffy told me once that she usually lets Faith go an hour before she leaves. Nothing really happens in the extra hour. The classes end when Faith leaves, Buffy just prefers to stay with the younger students until their parents come to pick them up. I'm in school for about 30 minutes after classes end at the dojo, so Faith should be home._

Waiting a few more moments, I hear someone coming to the door. The door opens and Faith is standing on the other side wearing... not much. She has on a very low cut, spaghetti strap t-shirt that barely covers the top of her stomach and a pair of black lingerie style panties. It's... very distracting.

"Hey Dawn..."

_She's talking to me. She's saying things to me._

"What are you doing here?"

_I should say something. A something that would answer her question would be nice._

"Oh... uh... hi Faith... I... I just, you know, wanted to see how you were."

Faith half leans against the support beam opposite the door, only her shoulder touching.

_Wow she looks sexy._

"Oh yeah...? Why?"

_It's really hard to think when she's looking like that._

"Umm... well, because, Buffy told me how you guys had some trouble with a couple vamps last night. I... I was... worried."

She just smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, I feel okay. But you should probably come in and make sure."

Faith steps back out of the doorway to give me a path inside.

_She wants me to come into her apartment when she's looking like that. Well... well it would be rude not to I guess._

"All right..."

With my words, I make my way into Faith's apartment, a couple books in my hands, my backpack hanging off my shoulders. She closes the door and all I can think to do is stand in the main hallway and shift my weight from foot to foot.

"So how was school?"

"Uh, okay... you know, it was school."

She chuckles happily at my words before turning towards the kitchen. As she heads away from me, I can't help but notice how great her butt looks with what she's wearing.

_Or not wearing, more accurately._

"Did you want something to drink? I was just going to get myself some water."

_Something to drink? Umm..._

"No, I think I'm okay."

She disappears into the enclosed kitchen and I feel a little flushed as I tear my eyes away from where her butt was a second ago.

_Her place isn't that much different from ours. The main hall and the living room are one room, separated only by the carpet on the living room floor, a room for the kitchen, one for the dining room, and another for the bed... room. The bedroom._

After a minute or two of listening to Faith move in the kitchen, I decide to break the rest of the silence.

"How was work?"

She raises her voice so I can hear her from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old. We're teaching the girls a lot of defensive moves lately, they're doing really well."

"That's good."

The sounds in the kitchen stop with the closing of a fridge door. Faith comes out from the kitchen and I notice she's empty handed.

"I thought you were getting a drink."

She keeps making her way toward me as she answers with a smile.

"Well, that was before you came over. Suddenly though I'm thinking cooling off isn't the best idea."

The beautiful woman in front of me walks right into my personal space. A nervous but happy feeling comes over me as I smile. Her nail traces itself over my collarbone as she looks in my eyes.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to check me for injuries."

As soon as the last word leaves her mouth, those same lips are on mine, kissing me passionately. With the sudden taste of her lips to mine, I'm kinda swept up in the feeling and kiss her back just as passionately. She takes my hands in hers, my books dropping on the floor around us, while we continue to kiss. It isn't long before they're on her sides.

_Mmm... Her naked sides._

I let my hands rest where they are comfortably and we break the kiss. Both of us have grins on our faces. She speaks first.

"Find anything?"

The only response I can think to muster at first is to shake my head gently.

"No, but I should probably keep looking."

Faith's grin gets even wider as I feel her hands on my lower back, pulling our hips together.

"Feel free..."

And with that, she kisses me again. This time I kiss her back almost immediately, letting my own hands travel to her lower back while one of hers slides it's way up my back, catching on the bottom of my shirt for a second, to between my shoulder blades. Our kiss deepens as I leave my left hand on Faith's back and let the other come around to Faith's stomach, running it gently over her exposed skin. Her hands start to pull me with her when she walks backwards slowly. I follow where she's leading me.

_Mmm, this feels so good._

We keep walking together as her hands leave my back and reach just above my shoulders. After moving her hands up my neck and cupping my face for a few seconds, she moves them down again, this time over my shoulders. She hooks the straps of my backpack with her thumbs and takes them off my shoulders. The bag falls to the floor behind me while we make our way to where it is we're going. My hand slides its way up from her stomach until my fingers are under her shirt, the tips of my nails brushing against her bra. It causes a moan out of her as we stop. I break the kiss and notice that we're in the living room and Faith is leaning up against the couch.

"Anything yet?"

All I can do is smile and shake my head no. She gets this really sexy and wicked grin on her face.

"Well, I think I'm fine then. But I had another idea of what we might do."

_I'm pretty sure I know what that is, but I'll play dumb._

"You did?"

She nods suggestively. Then suddenly without warning, Faith kinda sits down on the edge of the couch, but only long enough to grab the underside of my knees and pull them out from under me, using her other hand to hold my back as she picks me up. As quickly as she just swept me off my feet, she turns to the couch and all but drops me onto the seat. I land butt first on the couch and once the bouncing stops I look up at Faith with a huge grin of my own. She climbs over the back rest and almost lands on top of me, if she weren't held up by her hands and knees. The only thing I can think to do is look up at her happily as she speaks.

"I hope you don't mind."

Rather than answer her, I just reach up with both hands and pull her lips to mine by the neck. We kiss passionately and it's like a fire goes through me as I feel her body lean down on mine a little. Her tongue presses against my lips as we kiss and I open my mouth to let my tongue meet hers.

_I never thought it'd feel like this when I came here. I love it._

The fire in me gets hotter and I kiss her harder when I feel her hand slip its way under my shirt to touch the skin on my stomach. A moan escapes my mouth and into Faith's as she teases me with her fingers. Our hips meet when she leans into me more and her hips move against mine gently. Every instinct in me makes my hips move back at hers. We continue to kiss passionately as I feel her hand move down my stomach towards my hips and the waist of my pants.

_God, I think we're going to. I think I want to. I didn't think it would be like this, but I don't care. I love the way this feels and I want to feel even better._

The tips of four of her fingers slip their way under my waistband and her thumb plays with the button on my jeans.

_I have to tell her._

Slowly, I get it out between kisses.

"Faith... I, I want to... with... with you. I want my, first time to, be with you."

As soon as the words 'first time' leave my lips, Faith freezes in her tracks. She opens her eyes and they meet mine while pulling her head away from the kiss. The look on her face is a confused and shocked look.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"What did you say?"

_She didn't hear me?_

"I... I said, I want to be with you."

"After that..."

"I want my first time to be with you."

Then like I'm some repelling magnet, she gets up off me and puts a few feet between us. All I can think to do is sit up on the couch and look at her.

"Oh, crap..."

_Oh crap?_

"What? What, did I say something wrong?"

She faces me from half way across the living room and I'm just as confused.

"No, no, not wrong. Oh crap..."

_Why does she keep saying that? What did I do?_

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

_I don't understand._

"Then what's the problem?"

"You did everything right, that's kinda the problem."

_That didn't explain anything._

"Faith, what are you talking about?"

"I... we... Dawn, when you say first time... do you mean, like, first time with a woman or...?"

She doesn't finish the question.

_Is that what this is about?_

"No... I mean my first time."

She turns around and runs a hand through her hair nervously. That makes me get up from the couch so we're eye to eye when she turns around.

"God, B's gonna kill me."

_What?_

"What does my sister have to do with anything?"

"Dawn, this isn't going to happen."

_Not going to..._

"What do you mean? What's not going to happen?"

"The things we were just about to do. The things you wanted to do."

_Where is this coming from?_

I cross the distance between us and get into Faith's personal space this time.

"What? Why? I thought everything was going good. I know it felt good."

Faith gets this predatory look on her face and I could swear I can almost hear a growl from her before she turns away.

"We were. It did feel good, really good."

Not giving an inch, I keep the space between us to a minimum as she tries to increase it.

"Then what's the problem."

A long moment of silence passes between us and I put my hands against her chin to keep her looking at me.

"I want this, you want this. That's all that really matters."

Her hands take hold of my wrists, pulling them away from her face. She keeps her eyes on mine.

"That's the problem Dawn. I don't want this, and I know you don't want this either."

_What the hell?_

"Faith, you're not making any sense. I just told you I wanted this."

"But I know you don't really mean it."

"I don't understand."

She puts my hands against her collarbone and covers mine with her own.

"Is this really how you pictured it? Is this how you wanted your first time to be?"

"Well I..."

My eyes leave hers and search around the room a bit before falling on her hands on mine.

"No, but..."

"I didn't think so."

All I can think to do is just stand there and listen to her.

"And that's why what we were doing a second ago can't go any further."

_What?_

"What are you saying? You, you don't want me?"

A small smile appears on her face and I'm a little confused by it.

"I do."

She pauses.

"I do want you Dawn. But if this really would be your first time... then this isn't how I want you."

_And now I'm confused again._

Letting my hands drop from Faith's, I step back.

"I don't get it."

"Dawn, how did you imagine it? Your first time I mean?"

_She wants to know how I thought my first time would be?_

"Well, I... I dunno. I guess... I guess I always kinda pictured... candles, soft music... stuff like that."

Her hands slide gently up to my shoulders.

"You should have that Dawn. All of it."

She moves her hands up under my chin and makes me look at her.

"It wouldn't be fair of me not to let you have that. I've done it before, and I regret it."

_She really cares about me. God I feel like I almost want to cry._

"This thing between you and me, whatever it is, I don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid like I've done before. I want you to have what you deserve. And as much as I would love to have you right here and now, it's not what you deserve. So we can't."

Faith pulls me to her and puts her arms around me tightly. Almost instantly I hug her back.

_How can I argue with her when she talks like that? She's right. This isn't how I would've wanted my first time to be, and it means so much to me that she saw that and stopped it._

We both take a step back from each other, letting go. Our eyes meet and she smiles at me.

"Besides, if your sister came by here looking for you and caught us, she might have to stab me again. And that would suck."

That just cracks me up.

"Yeah, we definitely can't have that."

I try to poke her in the stomach but her slayer reflexes catch my finger.

"Gotta be quicker than that babe."

"I'll work on it."

Silence passes for a few moments as Faith and I just look into each other's eyes and the look in her eyes gives me a warm, happy feeling.

_Okay, if I stay here any longer, Buffy might actually come looking for me here._

"I should go I guess."

"Yeah... otherwise I'm not going to let you."

Her words make me chuckle before turning around and walking around the couch towards where my stuff is. I pick up my bag and sling one strap over my shoulder, then head for my books. As I bend down to pick up my books, a hard smack hits me in the butt, making me jump. Looking behind me, I see Faith standing there with a grin on her face.

"Told you to be quicker."

That sexy evil grin on her face just makes me smile at her. With Faith standing behind me, I decide to crouch down to pick up the three books I left on the floor and then turn to face her as I stand back up, walking backwards with my stuff. She follows me as I head to the door with a slightly less evil smile on her face, but it's just as sexy.

"So, I'll see you soon then?"

The smile never leaves her face as she responds.

"Count on it. How bout Saturday at Slash? Or we could go to a restaurant or something."

_Hmm..._

"A restaurant sounds nice. Which one?"

I stop just before the door and wait for her to answer.

"Don't worry, I'll think of one."

We smile at each other as I move to the doorknob and open it.

"Okay, see ya Saturday."

"Good..."

I leave Faith's apartment and start walking down the hallway.

"Oh, before I forget."

My eyes meet Faith's again as I walk backwards a little down the hallway.

"Buffy might ask you to help her with something. We were talking about it today."

_Help her with what?_

"What is it?"

"Buffy wants to tell you, just thought I'd give you the heads up in case she comes off like she's gonna yell at you."

For the umpteenth time since I came to Faith's, I smile at her.

"Okay..."

"See ya Saturday."

All I do is keep smiling at her before turning and heading to the elevator.

_Wow, I feel totally weird._

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Family Favors

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 11**

Family Favors

_Faith really cares about me. I can't help but get all tingly just thinking about it. Someone like Faith actually cares about me. In more than just a 'get in my pants' kind of way. That was always the thing that bothered me most about the guys I dated before. They were all about wanting to get in my pants in any way. Most of them would say just about anything to get at my panties. Even the guys who were more sensitive and nice to me were always wondering how to get me naked. It wasn't the nicest thing to find that out every so often._

_But Faith wasn't like that. I was ready and willing to let it all happen right there and then, except when she found out I hadn't given myself to anyone else but was willing to give myself to her, she stopped. She stopped us from going where I was ready, willing and able to go with her because she cared more about what was better for me then getting some out of me. And it makes me feel so good to know that she did that. I've had to stop all the other guys, but not Faith. It makes me want her even more, knowing that._

Walking up to my front door, I open it with my key and go inside. As I shut the door, Buffy comes in from the kitchen.

"Dawnie? Good, you're home."

"Yeah, it was hard, what with all the walking and everything. I made it home though."

Buffy sorta half smiles at my joke.

"I was just a little worried because you're usually home before I am."

"Well, I stopped off for pizza on the way. I had a craving."

_Which isn't entirely a lie, it just wasn't for pizza._

She looks at me with a slightly annoyed look.

"And it didn't occur to you that you might ruin your dinner?"

My arms cross over my chest as I look at her with my own annoyed expression.

"I'm not six anymore Buffy. It's still like, three hours till the usual dinner time at least and I'm nowhere near full."

"I know... I'm just making sure."

The only thing to do to that is roll my eyes.

_Better to try and change the subject._

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs..."

"Cool..."

"But I wanted to talk to you about something first."

_Talk to me? Maybe this is what Faith mentioned earlier._

"What's that?"

"Let's sit down."

_Hmm, this sounds serious._

We make our way into the living room and sit down on the couch together. We sit in silence for a few minutes uncomfortably, before Buffy decides to speak.

"Faith and I have been talking lately about a problem we've been having with the slayers we've been training."

_They have?_

"Okay..."

"Some of them have been a little too cocky than they should be lately. We were hoping you might help us out with a project we've been working on."

_Me?_

"What kind of project?"

"We're having Willow come in for a few days from Cleveland. She's going to be casting a spell that's going to help us with the plan, but it's not really going to work without your help."

_What could I do?_

"Why?"

"Well, what Willow's going to do, is enchant the training room for a while. Basically what the room will do is give anyone without a slayer's powers, the powers of a slayer."

_They can do that? I've done a fair bit of research on magic and stuff, and I've never heard of that happening._

"Really?"

She nods at me with a smile.

"Yup, and we're hoping you'll be our trainer for the exercise."

_My sister wants me to be a trainer at her dojo?_

"Me? Why?"

"Actually, it was Faith's idea."

_Faith gave Buffy this idea? Why did she do that?_

"She had the idea that we should put them up against a non-slayer to test their skills. And she figured the best person for the job was you."

Buffy reaches over and puts a hand on mine.

"Dawn, in the final battle of Sunnydale, you were right in the thick of it. You went up against those Uber-Vamps with nothing more than a sword and a lot of heart. There were slayers that didn't make it through that battle, but you did. Faith kinda made the case for you and I have to agree, the truth is that you'd make a great slayer if you had the strength and speed. But you don't need it, you're just perfect the way you are."

_It means a lot to me that she'd say that._

"So we're hoping that you'd help us out and give the class a lesson in humility."

For a few seconds, I look at my sister.

"Umm, I guess I could."

"You don't have to. If you don't want to, we can find someone else."

"I know."

"I don't want to pressure you into anything. If you want to take some time and think about it, I'd be okay with that."

_She's being protective of me, it's funny._

"Buffy, it's not like this is a life changing decision. It could be a lot of fun to have slayer powers for a while."

Her face becomes one of slightly confused pride.

"All right... if you're sure."

Turning my palm up to hers, I squeeze it gently.

"I am."

"All, all right... I'll tell Faith tomorrow when I see her."

The only thing I can do to that is smile.

"Okay, well, do you have any homework?"

I look down at the books in my hand.

_Right, homework..._

"Uh, a little..."

"You should probably go do that. I'm gonna do a little cleaning before I start dinner."

"Sure..."

With that, I stand up from the couch and head for my room. Buffy stays where she is on the couch while I leave. As soon as the door closes, I pretty much throw my books on my desk and let my bag fall off my back. Hitting the foot of the bed, I jump face first onto it with a huge smile on my face.

_Faith wants me to face off against the slayers. She thinks I'm that good. Something about knowing that makes me want to jump up and down and scream. Of course, I can't do that because then my sister will come in and ask all kinds of questions I don't feel like answering just yet._

With my face is buried in my pillow, I kick my feet into the mattress.

_So I'll just settle for screaming into my pillow and trying to make sure Buffy doesn't hear it. Faith thinks I'm good enough to go up against the other slayers. That means so much to me. Hearing that makes me want to thank her in some way. There's probably some really fun way that I can thank her for having that much confidence in me._

_Mmm, just thinking about how I can thank her gives me a tingly feeling. Especially if I go by her place and she's wearing the same type of skimpy outfit that she was when I was there earlier. Wow that was one hell of an outfit. If you can even call it an outfit. It's probably better to just call them pieces of cloth sewn together. The whole thing left very little to the imagination and I wouldn't have had it any other way._

_I could see exactly how toned her body was. Her stomach was very tight and smooth. Her legs were so toned I think she could crush a demon's head with them if she really wanted to. And then there's her butt. God that's one hell of a butt she's got. I wish my butt looked as good as hers did. I do my best to keep in shape and be healthy and all that, but I don't look anywhere near as hot as she does. I'd be lucky to look that good in a couple years. Then again, she spends a lot of her time working out and fighting demons and stuff. She has to look like that to stay alive. God I'd love it if she were here right now._

The thought of her being here makes me squirm on my bed with excitement.

_I'd be able to feel that great butt of hers. Touch her soft skin and enjoy every second of the look on her face that my touch gives her. Her body could be right up against mine, clothes or no clothes, and we could hold each other. We'd feel the warmth of each other as we touched and feel safe. That would be such a great feeling. The only problem being that it's not going to happen._

_Faith isn't here, and she's not coming. She's over at her place being the great person she is by not being here holding me. It's frustrating as hell, not that I know what hell's like since I've never been there, but I know it's the right thing to do. I'm not ready to be with Faith in a full body sense. It probably won't be long before I am ready with the way I'm feeling, but now is not that time. Plus, Faith wants me to have the first time I've been dreaming about for years. And that would take some doing even when I am finally ready._

I turn over on my bed and lie on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

_In my head, I've always pictured having soft music playing with candles all around being the only light in the room, rose petals all over the bed spread, and I'd be in sexy lingerie of some kind. The only thing I've never really been sure about is who it would happen with. All I ever knew for sure is that whoever I was with would love me just as much as I loved them. Sometimes I'd picture it happening with whatever guy I was with when I was thinking about it, but it never really felt right. Now since things have been happening with Faith, the thought of her being that other person feels good. Almost right._

_Except I'm not completely sure that she feels the same way I do. She cares about me, I know that much. She cares about me a heck of a lot. Of course, it could be that the reason I'm not sure is because I'm not entirely sure I know how I feel. I know I have feelings for her. I know that being with her feels right, but do I love her? Do I care about her enough that I can say that I love her? And even if I do, does it mean anything if she doesn't feel the same? Does she care about me enough to love me? What do I do if she doesn't care about me enough to love me?_

My eyes drift over to my desk and the books on it.

_There's no way I'm getting any homework done._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

"Yeah, that will work."

_This is going to be so much fun._

Buffy paces back and forth in front of the dinner table as she talks on the phone. All I do is sit at the table waiting for her to get off.

_She's talking with Willow about the details of her visit. I'm only hearing one side of the conversation, but I think they're talking about the supplies they'll need for the spell. Buffy decided to wait until dinner to call Willow about it. Apparently she wanted to give me the time to really think about doing this before I agreed. The only problem with that idea is that my opinion hasn't changed. I want to do it. It'll be a lot of fun, and if I'm lucky I'll get to show up Candy._

"And then we'll be able to do it?"

_Maybe I'll be able to impress Faith too, which could only be a good thing. She'll be able to see just how good I could be if I were a slayer. That's gotta be good for us. Unless I do something stupid and screw it up somehow. If I get tripped up or just trip myself the way I have a tendency to do, it could totally screw things up. I'd look like an idiot in front of my classmates, my sister, and Faith. That would be completely embarrassing if that happened. I don't want Faith to think less of me if I screw up somehow. It might ruin whatever it is that's happening between us._

"Okay, then we'll see you this weekend? Great..."

_Sounds like everything's worked out._

"I'll see you then Will."

With that, Buffy hangs up the cordless and sets it down on the counter. She walks over to the stove and starts serving up the spaghetti on separate plates.

_All right then, I'll just go ahead and ask._

"So everything's set?"

My sister looks my way while continuing to serve dinner.

"Yup... Willow's gonna fly in on Friday and stay a few days. We were planning on doing the training session Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

_Hmm, Faith and I are supposed to do a restaurant or something on Saturday. I guess we could do both. Depending on when it's gonna happen._

"When on Saturday?"

"Probably late afternoon. Two or three?"

_I'd still have time to go home, take a shower, and put something sexy on before Faith and I can get together._

"That works."

Buffy finishes with the spaghetti, and then pours some sauce and meatballs on them. Once both plates are finished, she picks them up and heads to the table, putting a plate in front of me and placing one in front of her seat before sitting down.

"Sounds like it'll be safe too, despite the possible side effects."

_Side effects?_

"What kind of side effects?"

"Well, the rules are that the class is not allowed to do anything serious. There's no weapons, it's all going to be hand to hand. But even with hand to hand, you or one of the girls could get seriously hurt. The girls have their slayer healing and strength, but you wouldn't have anything the second you stepped out of the room. So one of the side effects of the spell is that the room will give you temporary slayer healing until any bruises or anything heals up."

_Oh..._

"That's good..."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt at all."

I smile at my sister for caring so much.

"Thank you."

She picks up her fork as she smiles back.

"Of course..."

We start to eat our dinner in silence together. After a moment, she decides to break it.

"So how are things with Faith?"

Her question makes me almost choke on the spaghetti in my mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Salvaging as much as I can, I chew and swallow my spaghetti before speaking.

"Yeah, it just, you know, went down the wrong way. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking how Faith is. She's still being pretty quiet. All about the five by fives and the not talking. Are you guys having fun?"

Something about her questions make me very nervous. I stop eating.

"Uh, yeah... we're having fun. Lots of fun. She, you know, seems fine to me. Faith is just the kind of person that doesn't talk too much. She doesn't say a lot when we're out together. It's mostly just dancing and drinking and having fun."

A frown comes over her face at what I said.

"So you're still drinking?"

"Well, not as much as before, but I haven't stopped, no."

The frown on her face lessens a little.

"As long as you're being safe and not overdoing it."

_When did she change tunes? A couple weeks ago she would've yelled and screamed at me for even taking one sip._

"You're not mad?"

She takes a long deep breath and stops eating for a minute.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the truth is I can't stop you from doing it. Trying to stop you would only make things worse between us and that's not what I want. So if you need to drink and be reckless to find whatever it is that you're looking for, then I don't want to stop you. As long as you promise me you're safe about it."

"Oh... well I am being safe. So you don't have to worry."

My sister kinda smiles at me.

"You're my sister Dawn. I'm always going to worry about you. Whether you want me to or not. But I'm not going to attack you because of it. Besides, Faith's with you right?"

_What?_

"Even with all the fun you guys are having, I know she's not going to let you get hurt or drink yourself stupid. Right?"

"Uh, yeah... she won't. You can count on that."

"Good..."

Buffy starts to eat her dinner again and I join her.

"So how was school today? Did you get your homework done yet?"

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. The Red Eye

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 12**

The Red Eye

"Flight 780 from Cleveland has now arrived."

_That's her flight. She should be coming off the plane soon, unless we don't see her._

"Do you think she'll be invisible like last time?"

Buffy looks at me from her standing position next to me, a disapproving but slightly amused look on her face.

"I don't think it's likely. Ever since the Slayer spell, she has a lot more control over her magic."

"I know, but it would be kinda funny if it happened again."

"Well, unless she's killed a bunch of people and tried to destroy the world, I don't think it'll be a problem."

People start coming out of the terminal and I stand up on my tippy toes to see if she's coming. There's no sign of her yet.

_It's been a couple months since I've seen Willow. We've exchanged emails and talked on the phone whenever Willow called Buffy for strategy advice and stuff. Sometimes Buffy will go to Cleveland to get to know some of the slayers being trained there by Giles and the rest of the guys. She usually lets me stay home though. As much as I love to get involved in the demon world, talking with other arrogant slayer girls isn't my idea of a good time._

_Researching and killing demons, I'm all for that. A big bunch of talk and watching my sister spar with other slayers is a little boring. I got enough of that in Sunnydale. So instead I get to stay home, eat pizza, and do nothing while she's off being authoritative. It's a whole lot of fun. In fact, it was the last time she went away that I decided to go out and go dancing at Slash._

"That looks like her."

Looking at my sister, I follow her vision to see Willow stepping out into the terminal. Buffy and I walk our way over to her and the second she makes eye contact, her eyes light up. She waves with one hand, carrying her onboard bag in the other. The second we're in earshot, she speaks.

"Hey guys..."

She and my sister close the gap between them and hug.

"It's good to see you Will."

They pull back from each other and then Willow turns to me. She opens her arms and we put our arms around each other, hugging.

"It's good to see you guys too."

After a few seconds, we pull back. We stand there for a second together. Buffy notices Willow's bag.

"Have you got anymore luggage we have to pick up?"

"Nope, I'm good."

_She is?_

My eyes look down at her rather small bag in confusion.

_How can she have all her stuff in one bag?_

"I thought you were staying for a week."

"I am..."

There's a grin on her face as we both look at her.

"It's a little spell I'm working on. It gives a carry-on bag a little extra room without actually looking that way. That way when our out of town slayers go home for the weekend or something, they don't have to wait for their luggage."

_Wow, that's pretty cool._

"That's cool, so we can go then?"

She shrugs happily.

"I'm ready when you are."

We all turn towards the exit and get going. After a few steps, I notice Willow looking at me.

"What?"

Willow smiles at me and I can't help but feel a little confused.

"Nothing..."

_All right, so she's still as weird as ever._

"Okay..."

The three of us leave the main entrance of the airport together and walk out into the parking lot. As we walk towards the car, Buffy strikes up the conversation.

"So, how's things with the New Council going Will?"

"Not too bad. It's only been officially going for a couple months now, but we have all the training rooms and most of the Sunnydale slayers teaching the newbies everything they know. Kennedy's really taken the lead in that department. Xander, Giles and I are mostly taking an observing attitude. Making sure they don't go too far and helping where we're needed."

_It sounds like everything is going well._

"That's cool."

_I guess I'll ask the question since Buffy probably won't._

"And how are you and Kennedy doing?"

_Buffy wouldn't ask because she's not entirely fond of Kennedy. Not that they hate each other or anything, they're just the kind of people who really want to be in charge, and when they're in the same room they're always disagreeing about stuff. It can be both fun and deadly to watch. And it's probably why Kennedy decided not to come down with Willow, even though Buffy was nice enough to invite her._

Willow looks at me with that weird smile of hers for a second before responding.

"We're doing really well. She's a really great person. And I have to say that things have gotten a lot better since she became a slayer."

Buffy beats me to the question I was about to ask.

"Why's that?"

Our redheaded friend smiles devilishly and chuckles.

"Slayers have a lot more energy... if you know what I mean."

My sister kinda scoffs at the implication and I chuckle for a second before I realize what that means.

_Faith is a slayer._

"Willow!"

"What? It's true isn't it Buff?"

_She has slayer stamina and slayer energy and all that._

"Maybe, but you don't have to say it, do you? Especially in front of my little sister..."

_If Faith and I are an item and we actually are going to, be involved, am I going to be able to measure up? Am I going to be able to give her what she needs to keep her happy? Or is she going to get bored and move on?_

"Oh I don't think Dawnie minds."

Willow puts her arm around my neck and sorta strangles me with it, getting my sudden attention.

"Do you Dawnie?"

_I think I missed the question._

"Uh, no..."

"Didn't think so..."

She lets go of my neck and we keep walking with Buffy to the car. After a few moments, Willow turns to me and continues to give me that weird look.

"So what's been going on with you girls? It's been at least a couple weeks since we talked last. How've you been? Dawn?"

"I'm great. You know, doing the usual."

"School still your favorite subject?"

"Yup... I'm doing really well."

"Well, you must've gotten your smarts from your mother, because you certainly didn't get them from Buffy."

"Hey..."

"I can't tell you how many times I had to carry her through school. I'm glad you're not following in her footsteps."

A chuckle escapes me before Buffy decides to cut in.

"Right, because it's not like I never did anything for you in school."

Then she coughs the words 'vampire bait' in our direction as we make it into the short term parking area where the car is.

"Uh, actually Buff, if I remember correctly, you were the vampire bait in school. I seem to remember a certain vampire with a soul. Two actually..."

Willow and I both giggle at Buffy. My sister kinda shuts up then.

"Speaking of the Buff, how's she doing Dawn?"

"Uh, hello, I am here you know?"

Willow chuckles and continues.

"Yeah but I'd rather hear it from the Dawn-meister here. She can tell me all the juicy details that you don't want me to know."

Buffy just grumbles something and looks around for the car.

"So come on Dawn, dish. Does she have a new beau yet?"

I smile at the redhead.

"Not that I've seen. Most nights I'm the one going out and having fun while she stays at home in her yummy sushi pajamas."

"I only wear them a couple of times a week."

"Well, we'll have to change that, won't we Buffy? What do you say? You and me, we'll go out to a club or something and dance for old time's sake."

"Sure thing, Will... now where the heck is that car?"

I look around and notice it on the other side of the lot we're currently walking down. So I point it out.

"Isn't that it?"

Buffy and Willow both look in the direction I'm pointing.

"Thank god, I was worried we might be out here for a couple hours finding it."

Willow and I both chuckle at Buffy's words.

_She never did have the greatest sense of direction._

"Let's go."

We all head to the car and get in. Buffy gets into the driver's seat and I help Willow put her bag in the trunk. When we close the trunk door, Willow looks at me and smiles.

_Okay now it's starting to get creepy. She keeps giving me the eye._

"What?"

She hides her smile before heading to the front of the car to get in the passenger side.

"Nothing..."

I get in the car in the backseat and I look at Willow suspiciously as we buckle up and Buffy starts the car.

_Why does she keep looking at me like that?_

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_Ugh... I can't sleep._

I toss and turn in bed as I try and sleep.

_It's bugging me so much. Willow kept looking at me every so often on the way home. But every time I asked her why, she said there was nothing wrong. Sometimes she'd say that she was happy to see me and Buffy, which is nice of her and probably true, but I can't help but think that there's something more going on._

_There wasn't an opportunity to get her alone and ask her about it. It could've been anything, something I don't want Buffy to know about. Or she might have just been happy to see me. I don't want to take the chance though. All the way home, Buffy was there. We talked, we reminisced about old times and all that, but the whole time I really wanted to ask Willow what was going on._

_We got home and Willow was jetlagged so she went to sleep. Buffy and I both offered to let her stay in our rooms, but she declined. Deciding it was better to take the couch for her visit. It was late though. About an hour later Buffy went to bed and so did I. Ever since then I've been lying in my bed in my pjs and not sleeping. It'd be totally rude of me to go in there and wake her up to ask her why she was staring at me, especially if it was nothing._

_But then I didn't see her looking at Buffy that way. They were their normal selves with each other the whole way. It's nice having her around again. She's always so happy and nice to everyone, except when she goes around killing people and trying to destroy the world. That only happened the one time and there was a good reason for that. If only I knew why she was looking at me like that, giving me the eye._

Lying still on my side, I try to calm down and get some sleep. It doesn't last long.

_What if she knows? About me and Faith and what's happening? But how could she? She's only been around a couple hours. Plus, she started looking at me that way almost the second she saw me. Then again, she does have all that magic in her. She's the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere, probably the world. I'm sure a little thing like knowing I have feelings for someone is easy for her._

_I just hope that she doesn't know who. Willow and Faith haven't always been the best of friends and if Willow did know, she might blurt it out to Buffy accidentally or something. And I'm not ready for Buffy to know about me and Faith yet. Not until I'm sure that Faith feels the same way I do, which still isn't a sure thing. She might feel like me, she might not. I need to know for sure._

_God, I don't need to be thinking about stuff like this. The big training session is tomorrow. I can't be up all night and exhausted tomorrow. If I am, there's no way I'll be putting up any kind of a fight. I'll get thrown around like a rag doll and fall flat on my face. That's not the impression that Buffy wants to make to her class tomorrow. She's counting on me and the training I've done to help her with her students. I don't want to let her down, or Faith. There has to be something I can do to get to sleep. Maybe if I drank some warm milk or something. That usually works most of the time._

My body aches a little from not being able to sleep as I sit up and get out of bed. Slowly, I walk over to my door and go into the main hallway. As I cross the hallway, I tip toe as much as I can to make sure I don't wake Willow up.

"Can't sleep eh?"

_Well I guess that didn't work._

I look towards the couch to see Willow sitting up with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shakes her head.

"Nope, I was out for a couple of hours but I'm awake now. I was just lying down doing some meditation to gather my strength for the spell."

_Right, the spell..._

"Well, don't let me keep you. I was just going to get a glass of warm milk or something to help me sleep."

When I start to walk to the kitchen again, her voice stops me.

"No that's okay I was due for a break, you nervous about tomorrow?"

_Among other things..._

"Uh, a little..."

"I figured. Wanna talk about it?"

_Hmm, maybe it would help. Plus I might be able to figure out why she's been looking at me the way she has._

"I guess..."

Making my way over to the couch, I sit down opposite of Willow.

"I'm just worried that I'll screw up somehow and let Buffy down. I don't want to do that."

"You won't."

My eyes meet Willow's in confusion.

"I won't?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Why not? I have a habit of screwing up sometimes."

"Yeah, but not when it comes to combat... Remember that last year in Sunnydale? You went up against the Turrokans and came away alive. That's nothing to laugh off Dawnie. You've got skill. I know you'll do fine."

All I can do to that is smile.

"So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

_What?_

"Sorry?"

She smiles sympathetically at me.

"Sweetie, come on. I know you better than that. Your aura is practically screaming that something else is bothering you."

"Oh..."

_I have had something else on my mind the past little while. Maybe she can help me with it._

"Is that why you were giving me the red eye earlier?"

She nods.

"Well, um... can you... do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"When did you... you know, know?"

Her face turns to one of confusion.

"Know? Know what?"

_All right... I might as well go for it._

"About... umm, Tara..."

Willow looks at me, her confusion gradually turning to one of surprise, then one of confusion again.

"Oh... oh... umm... you mean?"

My only reaction is to nod my head to confirm what I assume is an obvious question.

"Oh..."

_Maybe I should make it clearer._

"Or mainly, when did you know that she felt the same way you did?"

There's a long moment of silence between us as Willow pretty much just looks at me blankly.

"Well... I guess... it was Oz."

_Oz?_

"What do you mean?"

She takes a deep breath.

"Tara and I had known each other a few months, I felt like I was finally over Oz and I was having these strong feelings for Tara. I knew something was there between us, but I wasn't completely sure that she felt the same way. And then, Oz came back. When he did and I was confused, she told me that no matter what happened she'd always be my friend. That's when I knew."

She sends a sad smile my way.

_I'm making her sad._

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

Her smile becomes a happy one for a second.

"No, it's okay, it's a happy memory. She was willing to put my happiness ahead of her own. I'll always love her for that."

We're both silent for a minute at the memory of Tara.

_She was such a good person. Tara was so kind and honest. I don't think I would've survived Sunnydale if I hadn't known her. She reminded me so much of my mom, and she really helped me deal with my Mom's death._

"So... are you, having feelings for someone? Is that why you're asking about Tara?"

_Wow, I never figured I'd be able to have this conversation with anyone. But maybe she is the right person to talk to._

"Uh... yeah..."

She smiles at me sympathetically again.

"Do you mind if I ask who?"

_That's probably a really bad idea._

My palms get kind of sweaty at the fact that I haven't answered her question. She seems to notice and bails me out.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, what's important is how you feel about her."

"I..."

_I'm still not entirely sure exactly how I feel about Faith._

"I like her a lot. I know that much. She's, this, really good person."

Her eyes stay on mine as I try to explain how I feel.

"I... being around her makes me feel really good. It's not like anything I've felt before."

"That's how it was for me and Tara. It sounds like you're feeling the same way about this girl."

"I guess so..."

"Does she feel the same way?"

I run a hand through my hair uncomfortably.

"I... see that's the thing, I don't know. She... I... we... there's been kissing."

"Oh? And how was that?"

All I can think to do is smile nervously.

"It was... you know, good. She's a very good kisser."

Willow giggles a little at me.

"Well that's a definite plus. You should definitely be kissing as much as possible."

What she says makes me blush.

"But does she care about you?"

It takes me a minute to answer.

"I, think so."

"Then the best advice I can give to you is talk to her and try to find out. But between you and me... I can't imagine any girl not falling madly in love with you."

That makes me blush even more.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's the truth. You're a great girl and any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you..."

"Anytime sweetheart."

The relief of talking about this makes me take a deep breath.

_It feels so good to talk about what's happening with Faith. Willow's always been there to talk to me if I need it. Buffy does her best, but there are just some things I can't talk to my sister about. I'd like to talk to Faith about this kind of thing, but it's about her so it's hard to bring up the idea._

"I probably don't have to ask this, but does Buffy know?"

My eyes drop, feeling a little ashamed of the answer to that question.

"Uh, no..."

"Didn't think so."

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to talk about with her."

She smiles.

"Believe me, I understand. But I'll tell you, she took things with Tara and I pretty well. We were practically like sisters for years, so I know what you're going through. You'll do fine, when you're ready to tell her."

"Thanks Willow..."

With that, I lean forward and give her a hug in appreciation. She hugs me back and it's nice.

"All in a day's work, and don't be afraid to call me if you want to talk about anything."

"I will..."

We break the hug and smile at each other.

"So do you feel better?"

_You know I think I do._

"A little..."

"I'm glad."

_I even feel a little more tired then I did a second ago._

"Can I do anything to help with the sleep thing?"

"No, I think I'll just get that glass of milk and go to bed."

"All right, you go do that. Get a lot of rest, you're gonna need it for the big event tomorrow."

Standing up, I smile at Willow before heading back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks again..."

She just smiles back and I leave the couch.

"Have good meditation."

"I will..."

I walk into the kitchen and head for the fridge.

_I feel better. I really do. At least I know why she was looking at me the way she was. Now I can concentrate on the training session I'm going to be a part of tomorrow. I just hope I don't screw up somehow._

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Fighting Back

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 13**

Fighting Back

_I can do this._

My whole body tingles with excitement and nerves, bouncing up and down on my heels as Buffy, Faith, Willow and I make our way to the dojo. Willow's carrying a bag with a bunch of supplies in it.

_I can do this, I know I can. Everyone thinks that I can. Buffy thinks that I can, Willow thinks that I can, and Faith thinks that I can. If all these people who would never lie to me think I can, then I must be able to. Buffy trained me back in Sunnydale and she used to say I had a real talent for it, she still does sometimes. Willow said she thinks I have the talent to face off against these slayers... and it was Faith's idea to have me do this._

_They all think I can do it, so I can. The people I'm up against aren't vampires out to kill me. And I'm not going to be completely unarmed. I'll have slayer powers to back me up. I've never had slayer powers. It seems like a cool thing to have. I always thought I could do a lot of good things with slayer powers. Now I'll know for sure if I have what it takes._

Buffy turns to me as we walk and smiles.

"So, are you ready for this Dawn?"

The spring in my step doesn't stop as I take a deep breath and try not to panic.

"Uh, yeah... I think so."

Faith speaks up.

"Now what kind of enthusiasm is that, kid? You're about to kick the crap out of fifteen slayers. Get happy."

Willow chuckles.

"What Faith said, only less about the crap kicking."

Buffy puts her arm around my shoulders and keeps smiling.

"You'll do fine Dawn. Just calm down and take things slow. Remember everything I've taught you over the years and you'll be okay."

I do my best to stop bouncing and walk like a normal person.

"I hope so."

Faith punches me in the shoulder playfully.

"Stop being so negative. These girls don't have anything on you. None of them have been listening enough to the things we've been teaching them and we want you to help whip them into shape. And you will, with the help of Red's spell."

"That's right. I'm going to give you slayer powers with that magic thing I do, and you're going to teach those mean girls a lesson."

"Plus, a few of those girls are in your class aren't they? I'm betting you'll have their respect when you knock them on their asses."

_Would that really happen? I have a hard time imagining that Candy would give me any kind of respect if I manage to get the best of her. She'll probably find me later and kick the crap out of me when I can't fight back._

"I guess..."

The dojo comes into view a couple doors down. Buffy decides to give me the pleasantries.

"But no matter what happens, I want you to know that we all love you and we're proud of you."

Faith butts in.

"Now what kind of encouragement is that? She's gonna beat them and she's gonna do it before any of them know what hit them."

_It's nice to hear Faith have that much confidence in me. Makes me wish I could grab her and kiss her, but I don't think that'd be the greatest idea with Buffy standing here next to me._

"Thanks Faith."

We smile at each other as we make it to the dojo. Suddenly my nervousness jumps up about two hundred percent.

"So, uh... they aren't allowed to hurt me right?"

Buffy hugs me with the arm she has around my shoulder.

"Relax Dawn, it'll be all right."

_Yeah that's a big help._

"Just, just go over the rules for me again, so I don't freak out. They aren't allowed to hurt me. Like, break my leg or anything?"

My sister, my almost girlfriend, and their best friend all laugh a little at me

"No, they're not allowed to do any permanent damage. They're only allowed to use enough force to keep you down for a ten count, or make you say uncle. And if any of them even try to break either of your legs, I'll break theirs."

"And I'll break the other."

_Aww, it's so nice of them to be so protective of me._

"Then I'll send them to an alternate dimension."

They all laugh as Buffy takes her arm off my shoulder and opens the door for all of us. We go inside to see the class hanging around the main room. Tess, Carmen and Candy off to one side with the rest of the slayers spread out.

_Buffy hired Tess as an assistant. If Buffy ever isn't going to make it to class on time for any reason, she calls Tess and she opens up when Buffy can't. Then Buffy gets there when she can and they start training. Buffy kind've insisted on it, even though Tess isn't a slayer she's a good person and has helped us out with research in a few of the demon attacks._

Buffy and Faith make their way into the middle of the room to draw the attention of the class.

_I guess now's the time. I've got to put my money where my mouth is, and so do all these slayers. Wow this is massively nerve racking._

"All right class, good to see you're all here like we asked."

My sister turns to Willow for a split second, pointing out the way to the training room.

"The training room is over there, if you want to get started."

Willow just smiles at Buffy before heading off where she's directed.

"Thanks Buff..."

As Willow goes, she catches my eye.

"I'll call when I need you."

All I do is nod to the redheaded witch. Buffy continues.

"Like I mentioned a few days ago, Faith and I have lined up a challenge for the class today. We didn't tell you what it was, because this will be a test of your skills and ability to adapt to a curveball when it's thrown at you."

Faith takes it from there.

"That redhead that just passed by and you'll meet later. She's the most powerful witch in this hemisphere and a good friend of ours. She's going to be helping us with a little spell that will help us with this exercise."

Buffy butts in, it's almost like they've been planning this speech together.

"You're all very strong, and you've learned a lot from us in this class. But some of you seem to have gotten the impression that there isn't anything more you can learn. You'd be dead wrong about that."

Faith gets that commander-type posture with a firm look on her face that's actually pretty sexy.

"Now we could go ahead and spar with each one of you and show you how wrong you are, but you already know that we're stronger than the rest of you. Most of you are aware that we're faster and smarter than all of you and could take you down in a second if we had half a mind to. And where's the lesson in that? So instead, we've brought someone in. Someone you wouldn't think could get the better of you... but they can."

"Most of you have met her. A number of you know her pretty well because you go to school with her. She's my sister, Dawn Summers."

Buffy half turns to me and points me out with a flat hand behind her. Naturally, Candy is the first to protest, angrily, as she stands up and takes a few steps in my direction.

"What? Her?"

Candy scoffs at the idea.

"I'll mop the floor with her in two seconds flat."

She tries to come at me but Buffy and Faith get in between us.

"With the way she is, sure. But do you think you'd be eager to take her on if she had all the same powers as you do?"

Candy hesitates for a second, looking at both Buffy and Faith in turns.

"Of course I could. How exactly is that going to happen though? I thought something like that was impossible."

The three of us smile.

_I guess she hasn't been doing all the reading assigned._

"It is when you have the most powerful witch this side of the Atlantic to make it happen."

Another long moment of hesitation passes with Candy before she answers.

"All right, but I want first crack at her. That way I can prove just how good I am."

"You're on, Candy."

_Wow, those were the first words I've said since walking in here and it actually sounded like I think I can win. Maybe I'll take up acting classes in school next year or something. Apparently I'm good at it._

Suddenly, Willow comes into the doorway that leads to the training room.

"Hey Dawn, it's time."

_Okay, I guess there's no turning back now. Since I decided to be threatening and mean to Candy._

"All right..."

I make my way over to where Willow is. Buffy speaks up as I go.

"Once the spell is done, we'll give you about ten minutes to adjust, and then we'll start. Okay Dawn?"

"Sure..."

Then I follow Willow into the training room where she's set up all sorts of lit candles around two circles that intersect in the middle of the training room. Between the intersecting circles is the scythe.

"Are you sure you wanna do this sweetie?"

I smile at Willow for giving me one last chance to back out.

"I'm sure..."

"Okay then... in order for the spell to work, we each have to sit in one of the circles. Both of us have to put our hands on the scythe, I'll chant a few words and that should do it."

_Hmm..._

"Really? That's it?"

"Should be..."

"All right..."

We both move into our respective circles and sit down, facing each other.

"You still have time to back out you know?"

That makes me chuckle.

"When did you become Buffy?"

Willow does her own chuckling before calming down and leaning forward, putting her hands on both ends of the scythe.

"Well, let's get started then. If you wouldn't mind putting your hands on the scythe between mine."

My eyes fall on the scythe for a second and it makes me take a long deep breath.

_Here goes nothing..._

I put my hands on the scythe, and there's a slightly warm feeling coming off it.

_That's a really nice feeling. It's like holding a blanket that's just come out of the dryer or something._

The warmth makes me close my eyes and let myself feel it.

"In the name of The Guardians, we ask that you allow this warrior of light the strength to face your children and humble them to your wisdom. Release the power of your weapon, to help us in our task."

A few seconds later, the warm feeling from the scythe spreads from my hands to my wrists, then slowly up my arms. Slowly, it moves up my arms, over my shoulders and spreads through my whole body. The feeling makes me take a deep intake of breath.

_Wow, now this is a cool feeling. Every part of my body is tingly and warm._

My grip tightens around the scythe, it feels like I'm going to break the thing if I don't relax but I keep gripping harder.

_I've never squeezed anything this hard before. I feel like my knuckles should be white and hurting but they don't. It's almost as if I could squeeze twenty times stronger and I still wouldn't feel a thing._

The warmth gets stronger and I take an even deeper breath.

_Is this what it feels like to be a slayer?_

"Holy crap..."

Willow chuckles happily.

"Good feelings?"

The first thing I have to do before responding is let go of the breath in my lungs.

"Oh yeah... very good."

As soon as I'm used to feeling like this, I open my eyes to see Willow smiling at me. She's taken her hands off the scythe and I take that to mean the spell is over.

"How does the scythe feel?"

_Feel?_

I pick up the scythe in my hand.

_It feels..._

"Different..."

She keeps smiling at me.

"Good different... it feels..."

Instinct tells me to spin the scythe in my hand, so I do.

_Damn, there was like no chance I was going to drop that. It felt..._

"Natural."

"That's good. That's how it's supposed to feel, I'm told anyway."

Twirling it again, it feels even more natural than the first time.

"Well, you've got about ten minutes before you're going up against the slayers. Maybe you should focus on something more than just baton twirling."

_Oh, yeah she's probably right. But I don't know where to start._

"Umm... how?"

"How about a back flip or something?"

_Hmm, that's a good suggestion._

Putting down the scythe, my legs feel strong under me as I stand up. I take a second to get my footing even though there isn't a wobbly feeling in them.

_Okay, now I just have to remember what Buffy taught me about doing a back flip. Bend at the knees and lean back as I jump. All right, I can do this._

I bend my knees and take a second to get a feel for it. Then, I jump backwards and throw my arms above my head, bringing them down on the mat and doing a handstand to quickly complete the flip, landing on my feet.

"Whoa..."

_I've never completed a flip that well before. Usually I fall on my ass or something just as embarrassing. But I did it. I really did a whole flip and I did it well. This could actually work._

"That was cool."

"You looked like a slayer."

_I did. I felt what I guess a slayer feels like. I still feel it. I feel strong, I feel fast. It's a really great feeling._

With the good feeling that's flowing through me, I clench my fists. It feels like I could put my fist through a plate of steel or something. Willow watches as I start to test these new feelings I'm having, I start to box the air in front of me. My fists move faster and they feel stronger with every punch.

_Wow, I'm really going to like this._

"I guess the spell worked then?"

Willow smiles as she stands up and leaves the circle.

"Seems like it did... do you feel all right?"

_All right?_

"I feel great, almost like I could run a hundred miles in thirty seconds."

The sound of Faith's voice makes me turn around to face her.

"You might be good but you're not that good babe."

Her words make me smile. She's got that great grin on her face that makes me feel really good.

"Maybe not but I bet I could take you down with the way I'm feeling."

Boxing the air with a few punches, I feel good at the expression on Faith.

"Care to try?"

_Boy would I love to... but I can't say that in front of Willow so I might as well keep quiet._

"It'd help you get used to the power."

_That's probably a good idea._

"All right..."

Faith walks into the training room slowly. She heads over to the mats, taking off her shoes as I follow her. Willow moves to one of the benches and sits down to watch as I take my own shoes off, making my way to the mats. Faith and I smile at each other as we start to circle the other on the mats slowly.

"Are you sure Buffy's okay with this?"

_That's a good question._

"Sure Red... B's in there going over the rules and answering any questions they might have and she asked me to come in and make sure everything was going okay with the spell."

We lock eyes and Faith gets this evil grin on her face.

"Now I gotta warn ya Dawn. I'm not gonna go easy on you. There are only a few minutes before you're going up against the class and you can pretty much guarantee that they aren't going to go easy on you."

_Right, gotta be tough._

Doing my best to seem tough, I put on my best angry face and continue to circle with Faith.

"I'm ready."

Faith is the first to make a move. She starts with a right cross and I lean left to avoid it. We circle each other some more.

_It's probably a good idea to test how well I can deflect a punch._

I don't have to wait long, as Faith throws a left punch. A second later I use my hand to deflect it by using my palm to hit her wrist. She follows up that with a gut shot that I don't have time to deflect. It hits me in the stomach and I stumble back a step or two.

_That barely fazed me._

"Wow, I didn't even feel that."

My almost girlfriend chuckles happily.

"Fun being a slayer, isn't it?"

_She's right, it is._

"A little... but I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me."

"Just wanted to test you to make sure the spell took."

With that, I take a swing at her. She catches my fist with a smile.

"Good punch, but you've got more strength and speed then that. Use it."

_More speed and strength?_

"Really?"

She nods as she lets go of my fist.

"So use it."

We circle each other a little more and I decide to take a chance. With a little bit of a spin, I try for a back kick to the head. She catches my foot and brings it down to hip level but doesn't let it go.

_Okay, I can do this. I've seen Buffy do it many times and she taught me how._

Shifting my weight to the foot Faith has in her hand quickly, I twist my hips and jump with my free foot as I use it to kick her. She ducks my kick when it flies over her head and lets go of my foot, letting me get my balance back. We go back to facing off against each other.

"There we go. Keep that up."

Faith comes at me with a couple of punches, I manage to dodge the first but the second hits me in the jaw.

_Ow! That hurt._

She sees the look on my face and smiles.

"Told you I wasn't going to go easy on you..."

My smile stays on my face despite the hit.

"And I appreciate it."

As a come back, I fire back a few of my own punches. Each of them is stronger and faster than the last. At first, Faith is deflecting the punches easily but the stronger the punches, the harder it gets for her and she starts to dodge them as quickly as she can.

"You're getting the hang of this. Keep..."

Her words are cut off by a punch which lands on her jaw.

_Oh, geez, I hurt her._

I stop what I'm doing and cup my hands over my mouth.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry..."

She rubs her jaw a little but quickly stops.

"No that was perfect. Your speed is exactly where I expect it to be. So far none of the class has been able to land a solid punch on either of us. The fact that you did says we made the right choice."

The feeling of shock goes away slowly at Faith's sexy smile that she sends my way.

"Most of the class, are relying on their strength, they haven't focused enough on their speed. That makes them more vulnerable than we'd like. I want you to use that against them. So let's test your speed a little more."

I nod at her and she brings her fists up like a boxer. She starts with a right, then a left, both of which I deflect easily. Faith follows that with two quick rights which I dodge, and then a left, her speed increasing with every punch.

_This is such a cool feeling. Sparring with Faith like this. Especially since I can actually hold my own thanks to Willow's spell. It almost sucks that I have to give it up later. But its okay, I don't really want to be a slayer. A couple hours to help my sister and Faith is cool but after I thought I was a potential back in Sunnydale and later figured out I wasn't, I realized it's not as good as I thought it would be. I'd rather just be me._

My sparring partner comes at me with a flurry of punches and I back up to avoid them. After a couple, I deflect her left fist hard and she has to turn slightly with her momentum. I use that opportunity to hit her with a gut shot as hard as I can. She stumbles back a few steps at the hit.

"Damn, you're a natural at this, babe. These girls won't know what hit them."

"Thanks Faith..."

"Course you're still no match for me, but you're doing real good."

Looking at the smile on her face, I can't help but be a little turned on by it.

_She's really sexy when she spars._

We back off from each other and Faith's lowers her fists.

"What do you think Red?"

_Oh, right, Willow's here._

I turn to where Willow is sitting and I like that she's smiling.

"I think she looks great. You both do."

_What does that mean?_

"Yeah, your mojo really did a number on her."

Not realizing that I'd turned my back on Faith, she gives me a smack on the ass as she comes up beside me.

"She's in top fighting form. And she looks damn sexy doing it."

A look of playful shock is on my face as I look at Faith.

"Faith..."

She grins mischievously at me.

"What? You are."

The only action that comes to mind at that is to shove her away. Willow's got this smile on her face that I'm about to ask about when Buffy comes in from the main room, Candy right behind her looking less than pleased.

_Can't say I hate that look on her face._

"So how's my sister doing Faith?"

We all look at Faith, who looks at me for a second before facing my sister.

"I'd say she's ready to go."

Buffy smiles at me in that proud way that she does.

"Okay then..."

Candy takes that as her cue and tries to move past Buffy, heading straight for me. As she does though, Buffy grabs her by the shoulder to stop her.

"No, you're going to wait."

My eager opponent turns to Buffy, even less pleased than she was before.

"Why? Are you afraid that if I beat her first then she'll lose credibility or something?"

Buffy puts on her commanding face I saw in Sunnydale.

"No, I just want you to know what you're up against before she beats you. Pam, you're up."

Candy grudgingly does what she's told and stands there, her eyes fixed on me as Pam makes her way past them and toward the sparring area.

"All right, now you all know the rules as I've explained them to you. You're only allowed to use as much force as it takes to take Dawn down, nothing more. The goal is to keep her down for a ten count, or get her to say uncle. I'm willing to bet that none of you will do that, but you're welcome to try."

I turn to Pam across the mats as she bounces on her heels and tries to warm up a little for our fight.

"Dawn, we're going to have you play the vampire in this situation. Your objective is to take them down so you can eat them. You ready?"

My head turning to the side, I take my eyes off Pam for a second to nod at my sister.

"I'm ready."

"Faith, would you do the honors?"

Faith moves between us.

"I'd be happy to."

She puts her hand out vertically between me and Pam for a second. I get into a fighting stance like Pam. Faith starts the match by dropping her hand with one word.

"Begin."

The second Faith says the words, Pam comes at me. She throws a right cross and I dodge it. Quickly, she follows with a left cross and I deflect that easily.

_Hmm, Faith was right. They're trying to knock me out with their fists. I bet if I just..._

Her next attack is a spinning back kick which I catch. As soon as I get a firm grip on it, I twist it quickly and she goes spinning in the air. Letting go of her ankle, she falls flat on her face on the mats.

_Well that works. I guess I gotta be the vampire now._

I drop to my knees and lean over her. Before she can react, I grab the back of the arm and pull it into a chicken wing. She grimaces in pain, trying to get her arm back but I hold it tight. Pam squirms under me as I put my whole body weight on top of her, open my mouth and bite the air a couple inches from her shoulder. I wait a few seconds until I hear Buffy's voice.

"Pam is dead, who can tell me why?"

With that, I get off of Pam and let go of her arm, getting up. Pam rolls over and looks up at me with a shocked look on her face. I smile at her and hold out my hand to help her up.

"Because you made her stronger than the rest of us..."

Once Pam is upright I turn to Candy at her comment, Buffy looks at Candy suspiciously.

"Dawn didn't throw a single punch, how could her strength have anything to do with it, Candy?"

That makes me smile.

_I took down a slayer without throwing a punch. That's cool._

Candy doesn't say anything. Willow decides to interject.

"Besides, I didn't give her anymore strength than any of you. And I gave you all your powers."

The room is silent and I can see a few shocked looks on a couple of faces. Buffy looks over her students expectantly.

"No one's figured it out?"

Again the room is silent to the question.

"All right then... Temika, you're next."

Pam leaves the sparring area, obviously upset with herself, and Temika takes her place across the mats from me.

_This is so much fun._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_Ow!_

I hit the ground with a thud as I'm tripped up by Farah, the second last on the list of slayers I'm fighting against.

_Come on, I can do this. I've been through almost the entire class, I can handle two more._

Farah comes at me as I start to get up and I swing my leg out, hitting her in the ankle and tripping her up in the process. She lands on her back and I try to pin her down but she rolls out of the way. We get to our feet and face off again.

_Most of the girls were easy. The first five or so didn't learn from Pam's mistake. I didn't really have to do much to take them down. Temika, Claire, and Selina were both blindsided by my speed. They were falling on their asses hard and fast. Chrissie, Tanya and Melissa had the same problem. But the rest of them were a little more of a challenge. Farah's definitely given me the biggest challenge so far._

My current opponent attacks with as much speed as she can muster. Her fist flies at me and I barely dodge it. She throws another one my way and that I manage to deflect. I try and fire back, which she manages to block. We back off a little to regroup. Farah goes for a front side kick and I raise my forearm up to block it. As her shin hits my forearm, I push it backwards. She uses the momentum to do a 360 spinning backhand. With her fist coming at me, I manage to grab her wrist and twist it back into a half chicken wing.

She struggles against me as I manage to wrap my arm around her neck. Tilting her head to the side slightly, I make a pretend bite on her neck. After a second, Buffy speaks up.

"All right, let her go Dawn."

That's all the encouragement I need, I let Farah go. She turns to me, working out her shoulder. Her expression is one of confused anger for a while.

"You're pretty damn good."

_It's nice to hear that._

Farah extends her hand and I take it, shaking her hand.

"You're not so bad yourself."

We smile at each other for a second before she turns to Buffy. My sister gets a proud look on her face.

"Fourteen out of fifteen Dawn. You're kicking ass."

Faith decides to butt in.

"Looks like we're gonna have to be harder on our girls, eh B?"

"Seems that way."

"Are you guys going to stop talking at some point? I'm still waiting for my turn to kick the crap out of Dawn."

Buffy, Faith and I all look at Candy standing next to Buffy with a more than annoyed expression on her face.

_Buffy's been making her wait this whole time. Every time I beat one of her classmates, Candy gets in my sister's face about going next, and every time my sister tells her to calm down or she'll get knocked out. Candy just keeps getting more and more pissed off. I think my sister is trying to teach her a lesson about controlling her anger or something. Can't say I hate that idea. She needs an attitude adjustment._

Faith and my sister smile mischievously at each other. My sister is the first to speak up.

"I don't know. What do you think Faith? Dawn's been through a lot today. I think we might want to close up shop for the day and start fresh tomorrow."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you know, that's probably best. I mean, Dawn's only had the powers for an hour or two. Maybe she needs more time to get used to them. Do you think you could manage that Red?"

Willow mockingly looks up at the ceiling, as if considering the possibility.

"I think so. At the very least I could probably cast the same spell tomorrow since the healing would still be in affect for a couple days. How do you feel about that Dawn?"

"No way is that going to happen."

Candy knocks Buffy out of her way and heads straight at me. When she gets within reaching distance, she shoves me hard, making me stumble back onto the mats. Her path toward me doesn't slow down while I get my footing and she tries to hit me with a right cross. My hand gets up just in time to deflect it.

_Wow, she's really fired up. I better be careful._

She follows up with a left cross which I also deflect. Faith speaks up.

"Whoa, hold it."

Both Faith and Buffy try to interject but I stop them as I duck another fast punch.

"No, it's okay. Let her try."

My sister and my almost girlfriend stop coming forward, letting this happen. I manage to throw the first real punch that hits Candy between the eyes, just below her forehead. It makes her stumble back slightly.

_Apparently I like to sound of being confident, even when I have no idea whether I have reason to. Candy's been learning from my sister's dojo for longer than all of them._

She hits me with a left cross, every bit of anger she can muster put behind it. Her fist really hurts, worse than the others. Candy tries to follow that with a right cross but I grab her by the wrist and try to twist it into a chicken wing like I've done with a lot of the others. She stops me though by trying to twist it back the other way. To get out of it, Candy bends her right arm enough to throw a left uppercut into my stomach. It hurts, but not enough for me to let go.

I twist Candy's arm harder and she hits me again in the stomach. That makes me let go of her wrist, backing up to regroup. Candy attacks hard and fast with a flurry of lefts and rights which has me ducking and weaving out of the way of her fists.

_She really wants to kick the crap out of me. I guess I can't blame her with the way she's been held back and all but taunted through the whole session. If I were as big of a bitch as her and my teacher was yelling at me, telling me not to do the one thing I really wanted to do, I'd be pissed off too._

As one of her lefts fly just past my cheek, I push her arm further than she wanted it to go. It throws her off balance, but not enough to keep her from blocking the gut shot I try for. She grabs my wrist and twists it the same way I twisted hers. I stop her from going too far by grabbing her wrist on top of mine and pulling it back to where it doesn't hurt. With my hands tied up in hers, she uses her free hand to punch me in the face.

When she tries for a second punch because the first one didn't make me let go, I take my hand off her wrist and use my own to deflect hers. Since she couldn't get me away with that, she shoves me away.

"Not so tough now, are ya Dawnie?"

Candy attacks with a back kick to the head and I manage to lean back just in time to avoid it. I drop to a crouching position as she finishes the kick and I throw my leg out for a leg sweep. It hits her in the ankle and takes her off her feet, landing hard on her back. Standing up, I look down at her on the floor. Her expression is one of reserved shock.

"Look who's talking Candy."

The anger on her face goes into overdrive and she tries for a leg scissors but I back off, giving her the time to get up. She barely takes the time to get her balance before attacking me head on again.

_Candy's good, but she's too pissed off to think straight. As long as I'm careful, I can probably win this._

Her fist is the first thing to fly at my head. I tilt my head away from her punch and use both hands to grab her at the wrist and elbow. Because she expects me to do something with her arm, she's not ready for the side kick that hits her right below her ribs. My kick throws her off balance and I use the moment to side step her, letting go of her elbow and driving my palm into her shoulder.

As she yells out from that hit, I kick her in the back of the knee. That brings her down on one knee and I don't let her recover, kicking her in the ribs, knocking her down on her back. I keep my hold on her wrist by going down on one knee, twisting her arm to stop her from getting away. She squirms to try and stop me but I manage to get my knee down onto her shoulder. Candy tries to use her free arm to get me off her but I grab that wrist and force it down against the mats.

_Wow, I've got her._

I look down at Candy and her face is one of absolute shock. I feel like I should be shocked myself. Leaning down, I complete my job by pretending to bite her neck.

_I did it. I beat 15 slayers. Me... I'm nobody. I'm just me. But I did it. I beat 15 slayers._

With my job done, Buffy puts the final nail on it.

"You can let her up now Dawn."

Quickly, I get up off of Candy, keeping my eyes on hers as she stays where she is with that shocked look looking back at me. Being the nice person that I am, I put my hand out to give her a hand up. After a few silent moments, Candy doesn't take my hand. She just rolls away onto her front and gets up. Her eyes meet mine across the distance between us, the expression on her face is a mixture of anger and sadness instead of the pure anger she was showing earlier.

"Well, I think all of you have learned an important lesson?"

I watch Buffy look around the room and see the slightly defeated look on everyone else in the class.

_This is a little unreal._

All I can think to do is look to Faith's direction. When our eyes meet, she smiles in a very sexy way. It makes me blush slightly.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Declarations

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 14**

Declarations

_Now what?_

Looking towards the main room of the dojo as I sit alone on the bench of the training room, I take a deep breath.

_Now what am I going to do? How do I go back out there and be just me? More importantly, how is she going to feel about it? She saw me as a slayer. We faced off against each other and had a lot of fun doing it. How is she going to feel about the fact that we can't do that anymore? Is she going to be okay with that? Or is she going to start wanting to be with a slayer instead of me?_

_I can't do all the great things that a slayer can. There won't be any back flips or spin kicks or anything like that when I step out of that door. I'm just a clumsy young girl who isn't really all that special. How do I compete with all the other slayers out there that can do the things that she can and more? That has to be sexier than being me. So what do I do now? I can't sit here in this room forever. But the second I walk out that door, I won't have all the cool powers I have now. It'll all go away and I won't be able to compete._

_What do I do? I don't want to, but I have to. If only there were some way I could know how Faith feels. But I can't. She's out there with her class explaining all the mistakes they made when they faced off against me. I can't just go out there and ask her to talk about our relationship. Not with my sister, Willow, and a whole class full of slayers out there with her. It would be completely rude of me not to let her do that, but I don't know that I can make this decision without talking to her first._

My head drops into my hands as I try to calm down.

_What am I supposed to do? How do I make this decision without some kind of help?_

Just then, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay kiddo?"

_Oh thank god._

I raise my head to look over at Willow sitting next to me.

"Uh, yeah..."

She gives me the same type of sympathetic look I saw on her face last night.

"Come on Dawnie, if that didn't work before, what makes you think it's going to work now?"

Looking down at the floor, I smile a little because of her question.

"Nothing, I guess."

We sit there together for a moment in silence before Willow interrupts it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you and Faith playing tongue twister, would it?"

_What?_

Our eyes meet as I feel a sense of shock wash over me.

"What do you mean?"

"Hey it was pretty obvious after I saw the two of you together. Faith may have said she wasn't going to take things easy on you, but I could tell she was being very careful not to do anything that would come close to hurting you. I've seen Faith hold nothing back and that wasn't it. She has a thing for you... and I get the impression that the feeling is mutual."

Hearing her say that makes me blush.

"Can I take the deep red you're turning as a confirmation?"

Her question gives me a reason to nod.

"And that somehow has stopped you from leaving the training area?"

Again, I nod nervously. Willow continues her line of questions.

"What can I do to help?"

My eyes drift to the doorway to the main room of the dojo.

"I don't know if I can face her."

"Why not? You did great Dawn. You beat all 15 of her students. If anything I would think she'd be proud of you."

Taking a long deep breath, I explain.

"That's actually the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"She... Faith saw me as a slayer. How good I would be as a slayer. I don't know if I can live up to that."

"Live up to it how?"

I let our eyes meet as I keep explaining.

"I'm not a slayer. The second I walk out that door, I'm just going to be me. How do I know that next time we spend time together, she's not going to be wishing I kept the slayer powers? I can't do all the things that she can with other slayers. What if she starts wanting to be with a slayer because they're better than me?"

Willow puts her arm around my shoulders and sighs.

"Dawn, if what you guys have is real, then whether or not you can do back flips and kill demons shouldn't matter."

"I know. I just wish I could know for sure that walking out that door won't change how she feels about me. Unless..."

_Now that's an idea._

"What?"

"Is there some way that you could make the spell you did permanent? Like, so I don't have to give this up when I walk out the door?"

The sympathetic smile on her face turns slightly sad from my question.

"Sweetie... you know you weren't meant to have these powers. They aren't yours to keep. If you were, you would've been activated with all the other slayers back in Sunnydale. And even if I did somehow manage to let you keep these powers, there's a really good chance that could seriously mess up the slayer line and maybe even the rest of the world. I'm not willing to take that chance. Are you?"

_She's right, I can't keep these powers. It wouldn't be right._

"No..."

Slowly, the sadness goes away.

"I'll tell you what I will do though. I'll go get Faith and the two of you can talk this out together. How's that sound?"

All I can do to that is nod.

"Okay... be right back."

She gets up from the bench next to me and flashes a slightly happier smile my way before heading out of the training area.

_I guess I didn't think about how doing this would affect things with me and Faith before agreeing to do this. All I was really thinking about was how cool it would be and that I'd get a chance to kick Candy's butt. It was such a fun idea, I didn't really think far enough ahead to what would happen after. The thought that Faith might think less of me after seeing me teach her class a lesson never occurred to me. Now suddenly I have to and it totally sucks. This relationship stuff is a lot harder than I thought it would be._

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't notice Faith walking into the training room.

"Hey Dawn..."

Looking up, our eyes meet and she smiles at me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... for the most part."

"Willow said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Umm... yes, I did."

Faith crosses the distance between us and sits down to my right, on the opposite side of where Willow was sitting a second ago.

"About what?"

Her expression is one of concern as we look at each other and it lets me know that it's okay to talk to her about this.

"About... umm... us... kinda..."

The smallest bit of confusion mixes with the concern.

"Okay..."

_All right... just ask the question and hope that the conversation goes the way you hope it will._

"Are... are you, gonna be okay with the fact that I'm not a slayer? You know, now that you've seen what I would be like if I was a slayer. Now that I'm, just a girl?"

She smiles at me and it's my turn to be confused.

_Why is she smiling?_

Reaching out, she cups my cheek gently and the warmth of her hand makes me feel really good.

"Dawn, you don't have to worry about that."

"I don't?"

She shakes her head gently.

"Of course not. That's not why I want you."

_Oh..._

"You weren't a slayer when we first started hanging out. And you weren't a slayer when we had our first kiss either. Being with you isn't about whether or not you're a slayer. That's not the part of me that I want to share with you. I want to share with you the part of me that very few people ever really see. The real me."

All I can do is look at her as she speaks softly.

"I'm a slayer and I wouldn't have it any other way. But most people define me by the slayer part of me because I like being that way. That's not all I am though."

"I guess I can understand that. Back during the whole thing with Glory, a lot of people tried to say that I was just a key. Even I thought that's all I was, that I wasn't real."

"It's not true though. How I feel isn't going to change whether you're a slayer or not. You're a person, and so am I. That's why I love you, because of who you are, not what you are. I can only hope that you feel the same way."

_Wait... did she just say what I think she said?_

"Did... what did you say?"

She stays silent for a second, thinking about what she said.

"Did you just say you love me?"

Faith nods slowly.

"I did... because it's true. I'm in love with you Dawn."

My heart might as well stop all together when I hear her say those words.

"I... I'm in love with you too Faith."

The smile on her face after I tell her how I feel makes me feel like crying for joy.

"I, I wasn't sure that... that you felt the same way. You really...?"

Knowing how she feels about me stops me from finishing the question as I all but choke on the tears about to come pouring out of me.

"I do. I love you Dawn."

With her last words, she leans forward and presses her lips to mine, kissing me. It takes me less than a second to start kissing her back. Our kiss slowly deepens but before it gets too deep, she pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"I never would've stopped what we were doing that time you came to my place after school if I didn't."

We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before I put my arms around her and hug her to me tightly. Staying that way while the seconds pass, I squeeze her a little tighter.

"Don't think for a second that whether or not you're a slayer will ever change what I feel for you."

_How could I with what she just said? She loves me, and I love her. Faith loves me. That means more to me than I could ever tell her._

"I won't."

After a few more seconds of hugging, we pull back from each other. She looks me in the eyes and I can't help but lean in and kiss her deeply. We keep kissing until a cough is heard from the doorway. The kiss is broken reluctantly and we both look to see Willow standing there.

"Did you need another minute or can I tell you that the girls wanted to invite the Dawnster to an impromptu party they've decided to throw in her honor?"

_They want to throw me a party? I would've thought that most of them would hate me after the way I beat them._

"A party?"

"Yeah, it was Pam's idea. She figures you were such a kick ass fighter for only having the powers for a couple of minutes before taking them all on, that you deserved a party. After that, Buffy pretty much insisted that the class all be there, not that any of them objected. We're gonna have it at some club called Slash."

_Wow, I guess they don't all hate me. But then, Faith and I had plans to go out tonight. I don't want to cancel our plans._

"Well, Faith and I kinda had plans to do something tonight..."

"We should go to the party."

_What?_

My eyes meet Faith's at her words and she smiles at me.

"You deserve it Dawn. Pam's right, you were one kick ass slayer. That deserves a party. We can go out some other time. For now, if the girls want to party hearty with you, I say go for it. As long as I can come that is."

_As long as Faith's there, I don't see a problem with it._

"Uh, okay. Sure..."

I stand up and Faith joins me. There's a mischievous look on Willow's face as we make our way towards her. Faith puts her arm around my shoulders as Willow walks back into the main room and we follow her. Buffy and the rest of the girls all look our way. The second I pass through the doorway, a wave of dizziness washes over me. I lean forward like I'm going to fall over but Faith catches me and holds me up.

"You okay Dawn?"

_I feel... normal. All that strength and speed I felt until just a second ago is gone. There's a small tingly feeling through me but otherwise I feel exactly like I did before the spell._

My eyes meet Faith's and the look in them hasn't changed. It feels like nothing's changed. The expression on her face makes me smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She smiles back and ever so gently squeezes my shoulder.

"Okay then... let's party."

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

The music moves me in a way I've never felt before as I dance on the dance floor. All around me are people I know pretty well. The girls from Buffy's class, most of which go to my school, are dancing around me and it's great.

_I don't think I've ever felt this way when I've danced. Before when I used to dance like this, I felt like I was escaping something. It felt like I had to get away from my life and the people in it. But these are the people in my life, and I don't want to be anywhere but here. This is where I want to be. These are the people who I want to be here with, and they want to be here with me._

_That's something I don't remember ever feeling before. I like it. I want to feel this way all the time. It's like, everything is absolutely perfect the way it is. Like I know who I am and who I am is okay. I've always wanted to feel this way. I just never understood why I didn't. Sometimes I thought it was because of where I came from. The way I was brought into this world. I used to think that I wasn't meant to be happy because of what I am or was._

_That doesn't matter anymore though. Right now, the only thing I feel is happy. I'm happy to be with the people I'm with. I'm happy with the things that I have and... I'm happy with my life._

My hips shake to the catchy beat of the music. I let my eyes drift over the dance floor, catching the eyes of most of the girls I took on in a sparring match not more than two hours ago. It isn't long before my eyes fall on the person I'm searching for.

_Probably the biggest reason why I'm so happy though, is her. After what she said to me, who could blame me for being happy? She said she loves me. She said she loves me and I said so back. We love each other and it feels great. This isn't just some fling or experimentation for us. This is real. There are actual feelings that actually mean something._

_Being happy doesn't even begin to cover it. I'm so beyond happy I don't even know if there's a word for what I'm feeling. All those English classes and I can't think of a word to describe what this is like. But then, I don't really need words for the way I'm feeling when I can see the look of happiness on her face across the dance floor from me. That just says it all._

_She's happy, I'm happy, and we're happy because we're together and having fun. Sure there are other people with us and we're having fun with them too, but every time our eyes meet, I just know that she's thinking the same thing I am. She's wishing that it was only me and her on this dance floor, dancing together like usual. Even though I'm happy doing what I'm doing, having so much fun, when our eyes meet, I can't help but think that I'd be having even more fun if it was just her I was dancing with._

_Feeling her body up against mine, dancing as if not being so close would kill us. Knowing I could reach out and touch her within inches of me. God that would be such a good feeling. But we can't. If we were that close, people would notice. Buffy would notice. And as great as knowing that Faith feels about me the same way I feel about her is, I'm still not quite ready to let my sister know what Faith and I feel for each other. I'm not ready for anyone to know just yet. If Willow hadn't pretty much figured it out on her own and helped me sort things out a little better, I probably wouldn't want her to know either. I just want to enjoy being with Faith for a while._

The song that's been pounding through the club for the past couple minutes slowly fades out. Some of us stop dancing and leave the dance floor while a few of the others wait for the next song to start up. Slowly, I make my way through the crowd towards the booths we've all but commandeered from the rest of the club for the party. The sight of Faith heading to the same booth I am with Buffy and Willow makes me smile.

_Today's been a pretty good day, and tonight is looking just as good. It's nice to feel this good._

We all make it to the booth at about the same time, sliding in so we can sit down together. As if by some strange karma thing, Faith and I end up sitting together on one side, with Buffy next to Faith and Willow on the other end. It's comfortable and yet kinda strange at the same time. Faith decides to break the silence.

"That was fun."

Buffy is the first to comment.

"Yeah, it was. It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

"That's because you spend most of your time sitting around the apartment and watching movies. You should get out more B."

_I used to tell her that all the time before I started doing it myself._

"Nah, I'm kinda burned out on the club scene. Once in a while is great. Make sure I can still cut up a dance floor like the rest of the world seems to. But overall, I think I just prefer a quiet evening at home."

Willow decides to jump in, beginning with a scoff.

"Then how are you ever going to meet some hot young beef stick?"

My sister just rolls her eyes.

"I told you before Will. I don't want to meet anyone. I'm off the market with extreme prejudice for a while. And don't any of you dare try to fix me up on a blind date or anything. If you do, there will be slaying."

It's Willow's turn to roll her eyes before a silence comes over the table for a while. Buffy interrupts it.

"What about you Dawn?"

_Me? What about me what? What about me and dating?_

I glance at Faith for a split second.

"Are you having fun tonight?"

_Oh..._

"Uh, yeah... I am."

Buffy smiles.

"Good, you deserve it. You really did us proud with the way you handled the class. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a born slayer. Those girls didn't know what hit them."

"Well, I just did like you taught me. It's a lot easier to do it though with slayer strength and speed."

"Yeah but everything's easier with slayer strength and speed. They have it easy."

Willow and I smile at each other knowingly. Buffy and Faith both audibly gasp in mock offense before Faith complains.

"Like being the world's most powerful witch doesn't give you any advantage whatsoever."

"Maybe, but I've got to work for powers like yours that just come naturally to you. It's a lot more work."

That gives me a reason to interject.

"Wow, sounds like I'm the only semi-normal person at this table."

They all look at me suspiciously. Willow's the first to say anything.

"Right because lots of normal people can make world's crash into each other until oblivion."

Now it's my turn to pretend to be offended.

"That only happened the one time and it hasn't happened since. You should be thankful for that."

"No one's more thankful for that then me Dawnie. I'd really rather not die again any time soon. Three and a half times was more than enough."

We all kinda laugh at the conversation we're having before settling back into the comfortable silence of being with friends.

_This is a lot of fun. Even with my constant need to push back the need to make out with Faith because I'm so close to her._

"You know what?"

Faith, Willow and I look at my sister as she speaks.

"I think we could use a couple drinks. What does everyone want? I'm buying."

"You know, I could probably go for a Shirley Temple."

My sister nods in acknowledgement before looking at me and Faith.

"Well if you're buying then I'll go for a scotch on the rocks with a twist."

"Sure... Dawn?"

_All right, might as well at least try._

"Rum and Coke?"

A disapproving glare comes over my sister's face and I know it's not a good idea to argue because I'm not going to win.

"Just a coke."

"All right... Will, mind letting me out?"

"No problem."

Willow slides out of the booth and my sister follows her, heading for the bar.

"I'll be right back."

Buffy leaves and Willow slides back into the booth across the table from Faith and I.

"You know what, while B's getting the drinks, I think I'll go fix my make up. Dawn, want to come?"

_She wants me to come watch her fix her make up?_

Our eyes meet for a second and it takes me a second to realize she's not really interested in her make up.

_Oh..._

"Yeah, sure, why not."

I look at Willow as I slide out of the booth.

"Are you gonna be all right by yourself for a few minutes?"

Willow smiles.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worst I'll conjure myself someone to talk to. And I'll be sure to keep Buffy from looking for you if she comes back before you do."

"Appreciate that Red."

Faith nudges me the rest of the way out of the booth and I stand up. As Faith stands up after, she intentionally brushes herself up against me.

_Like I needed anymore signals._

Faith and I immediately make our way through the dance floor towards the bathroom. She grabs my hand as we weave our way through the crowd. Finally, we make it to the bathroom and we all but break the door down. Faith checks out the bottoms of the stalls quickly to make sure no one else is in here before turning to me. She all but runs into me when she puts her arms around me, pressing our bodies together as she pushes me up against the sinks.

All I can do is enjoy myself while she kisses me with a heck of a lot of passion. Kissing her back with all the pent up feelings I've had since the conversation we had back at the dojo, I moan into her mouth. We only break the kiss once breathing becomes an issue and we both smile.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few hours. Ever since our conversation."

_Good to know we really were having the same thoughts._

"I know the feeling."

Her hips grind against mine a little and my first instinct is to push back. She leans forward to kiss me but stops, and then I kinda do the same thing.

"I love you Dawn."

_God it feels so good to hear that._

"I love you too Faith."

We both smile for a second before the passion running between us, forces us to kiss again. One of my hands slides its way down her back, cupping her ass. The feel of my hand on her ass causes her to moan while we kiss. My legs open slightly as I feel her thigh slip between mine. She moves her hips against mine while her right hand slides its way up my side to my breast. Faith gropes my tit and I arch my back into her touch.

_She makes me feel great. I wish we could do this all the time._

Just then, one of the stalls opens and we break apart suddenly in shock. Straightening up and moving away from the sink counter, we look to the stall, seeing Tess standing outside it. She smiles at both of us.

_Okay... now what do I do?_

"Hey Tess..."

_At least Faith is handling this well. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen when Tess tells my sister... or Candy._

"Hi..."

Tess walks over to the nearest sink with a huge grin on her face and starts washing her hands.

_All right... time for me to actually say something._

"We were just, talking."

My sister's assistant chuckles.

"Sure you were. Lots of people moan and make out while talking."

_So, I can't lie my way out of this. It never was my best quality._

I look to Faith for help. Thankfully, Faith takes the lead.

"I do it all the time, particularly with Dawnie here."

_Maybe I spoke too soon._

"Well, my parents taught me that however people like to communicate is none of my business."

Tess finishes washing her hands and dries them with paper towel.

_Or maybe I didn't._

"Are you gonna tell anyone?"

She looks between me and Faith slowly, a smile on her face.

"If it's none of my business, I don't see how it's anyone else's business. Why would I tell anyone?"

Hearing her say that makes me feel a lot better.

"Thanks..."

Tess throws her paper towel out and heads for the door.

"No problem..."

Then she's gone.

_Geez that was a close call. What if that had been Buffy?_

I turn to Faith and she smiles at me when I let out a deep breath.

"That was close."

Faith opens her arms and puts them around me. I hug her back.

"It'll be all right Dawn."

She hugs me a little tighter before continuing.

"Someone had to find out about us eventually."

"I guess..."

"Sooner or later we'll have to start telling people, or they'll figure it out on their own. Like Willow did."

As we pull back from each other, I take another long, deep breath.

_She's right. We will have to tell people. My sister especially._

"I'm not ready to tell Buffy... not yet."

Her hand comes up under my chin.

"Whenever you're ready. I'm not going to push you."

_She is being so incredible to me. It just makes me want her so much more._

"Kiss me."

With a big smile on her face, she leans in and kisses me passionately. Our kiss breaks earlier then the last couple and we look into each other's eyes.

_We should really get back._

"People are going to start to wonder about us if we don't make an appearance soon."

"You're right, let's go."

We head out of the bathroom together, ready to have more fun.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Mending Fences and Broken Promises

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 15**

Mending Fences and Broken Promises

_This is good..._

I take a sip of my drink while I sit in the cafeteria, eating my lunch.

_Things don't feel quite so horrible anymore. For so long, I've hated this place. I might get good grades and do my homework and all that, but I've always hated the fact that I had to come to this place to get all those good grades. I hated this place and the people in it. Mostly just the people in it. They're all so mean and stuck up. Or most of them anyway. There are a couple people here who aren't so bad. People like Tess._

_I'm so glad that she was so cool about me and Faith. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't been. She could've gone and told everyone. That would've been a total disaster. Buffy would've found out and that would've opened up a whole new set of problems. There could've been a fight. Faith and my sister have never been the best of friends. They've never gotten along perfectly. If my sister found out that Faith and I are dating, she'd probably go nuts and start throwing fists._

_But Tess was cool. She didn't say anything. No one batted an eye when we came back together. Willow told my sister that we went to fix our make up and everything was fine. We just went on with our night and had a whole bunch of fun. The girls were really cool. We talked about all the crappy teachers at school, and about a couple of the cute guys we see all the time. It was a little weird, talking about guys in front of Faith like that. She seemed to take it pretty well though, even joining in from time to time when we started talking about Brad Pitt._

_It was a fun night. Especially when Faith and I snuck away again for a little grope session in a dark corner of the club. This whole making out thing is so much more fun then I thought it was. She makes it feel great. The way she touches me. The way she kisses me. The way my core aches for more when we stop. It's such an incredible feeling. I only wish we could've been alone so we could do a little more than just kiss and touch._

_Every time we touch and kiss each other, I can't help wanting more. The more I touch her, the more I find my hands wandering to places where I can feel her skin on mine. A lot of the time, I'll slide my hand up under her shirt, just to feel her soft and smooth skin. We never go too far though, mostly because every time we do make out, it's usually in a place where we could get caught at any moment. Not sure why it keeps happening that way, it just always seems to be that way._

_Tess is the only one who's actually ever caught us in the act though, so I guess it's a good thing she didn't freak out. She's one of the good people. The few people who actually used to make coming here even halfway bearable. It's not so horrible anymore though. After helping Faith and my sister with their training session and hanging out with the other slayers afterwards, I feel a lot better about being here._

_It's not as horrible as it was before. The people here don't seem quite as self-centered and mean as they did before. Probably because it feels like I have actual friends now. I didn't before. Most of the students and teachers thought I was weird. Even the slayers seemed to stay away from me unless there was some sort of emergency, I'm not sure why. It doesn't feel that way anymore. It feels... normal. I feel normal. And I'm sure having a super hot girlfriend who wants me real badly doesn't hurt._

Suddenly, I see something freaky that I've never seen before. Candy is making her way over here with her lunch tray, and for the first time since I came to this school half a year or so, she doesn't have Carmen and Tess with her.

_What the heck happened to her? Did she get some sort of terrible contagious disease that made her friends shun her and now she's hoping to give to me?_

She makes it to the table and smiles at me.

_This is completely freaky. It doesn't look like that big huge fake smile she usually sends my way. It's almost like she's actually happy to see me or something._

"Hey Dawn, do you mind if I sit down?"

_All right, this has moved passed freaky and is bordering on just plain creepy. She actually sounds like she wants to sit down and have a conversation with me. That like, never happens._

"Why?"

The girl who's made it her job to be my mortal enemy since I came here takes a deep breath and the smile has turned into a serious and slightly shameful look.

"I'd like to talk to you about something."

_Candy was very quiet after I beat her in the sparring match we had. She came to the party at Slash and pretty much spent the whole time sulking and being quiet. Any time anyone asked her what was wrong she'd say she was fine, even though it never looked like everything was. So why does she suddenly want to talk, least of all to me? Well, I guess I could tell her to sit down and find out._

"Okay..."

She smiles when I say it's okay and sits down across the table from me. This is followed by complete silence from both of us. I start picking at my lunch and she just kinda avoids eye contact with me for a while.

_I might as well start with the obvious and try to have a conversation with her._

"So where are Carmen and Tess?"

Candy looks down at her lunch shamefully before answering.

"I... I decided I didn't really feel like hanging out with them today."

That statement has me even more curious about what she's doing here.

"But, how are you going to annoy me without Carmen's help?"

Candy doesn't respond with her usual back talk and insults. In fact, for the first time since we've known each other, she's actually silent for a while.

"Yeah, about that... I'm sorry."

_She's what?_

"What's that?"

"I'm sorry..."

_All right, I wasn't sure I heard that right the first time._

"For what?"

"For... all the times I've been mean to you and stuff."

_This is completely unbelievable. What kind of game is she playing?_

"Since when?"

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Since, you know, Saturday mostly."

_Oh..._

"Ever since I got these powers and found out I was a slayer, I've been kind've a bitch to everyone. I guess I got it into my head that being a slayer made me somehow better than other people and I used that as an excuse to be really mean to people for no reason. Especially to you, I'm not sure why exactly. But after Saturday when you kicked my ass the way you did, I'm starting to realize that I wasn't really fair to you as a person. I was a royal bitch and I feel bad. So I'm sorry."

_Now that's something I never thought I'd hear from her. I just assumed that she'd be a huge bitch until college and then find other, slightly smarter people to terrorize. It never occurred to me that she might actually feel badly about it. But I guess that was kinda the point that my sister and Faith were trying to make to all the slayers by getting me involved. It must have worked._

"It's okay."

Candy takes another deep breath while fidgeting with her lunch.

"No, it's not. But I'd like to try and start to make up for it by... being your friend."

_She wants to be my friend?_

"Really?"

She nods slowly.

"Yeah..."

"No, seriously... really?"

"Yes, really. And I was talking with Carmen about it and she pretty much feels the same way after the beating you gave her."

_Hmm, do I really want to be friends with someone who has tried to make my life miserable since the moment I got here? I suppose it wouldn't be terrible if she's really serious about making up for being so mean to me. Who knows? She might actually be a decent person under all that bitchy-ness._

"Well, I guess we could try it for a while."

A real smile comes over Candy's face when I say that.

"Yeah?"

"Sure why not."

"That's cool, I'd like that."

"Okay then..."

I hold out my hand across the table.

"Friends?"

She takes my hand firmly and shakes it gently.

"Friends..."

After shaking hands, we both sit together in uncomfortable silence. We pick at our lunches for a while before I actually start eating it.

_So now what do we talk about?  
_

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

I push her against the back of the elevator as the doors close behind us. I get in her personal space the second she hits the wall, pushing every inch of my body I can up against hers. Within seconds, our lips meet and I kiss her hard and fast. Her hands wrap themselves around my back, pressing our bodies together even more.

_God she's so sexy. I can't keep my hands off her._

Speaking of my hands, I use my right one to grope her tit, kneading and massaging it happily. She moans into my mouth and that just makes me kiss her harder. One of her hands moves down my back to where she grabs my ass. That makes me push myself harder towards the wall and into her. When air becomes a problem, I pull back. We smile at each other as she runs both of her hands over my ass and I continue to massage one of her tits.

"You're so hot, Faith."

She grips my ass a little harder. It makes me gasp and close my eyes as I turn my head up at the feeling. That gives her the opening to start kissing my neck. My hands leave her back and her breast to wrap them around her neck, to keep her kissing my neck. Faith's hand slides from my ass to my thigh, pulling it up and I wrap it around her as much as I can. She pushes herself off the wall and shoves me against the wall just to our left.

"You're pretty damn hot yourself Dawn."

Her thigh rubs up against my core while kissing her way up my neck, looking in my eyes before crushing her lips against mine in a searing kiss. Our kiss continues as the bell rings on the elevator and the doors open.

"Oh my god!"

Faith and I stop kissing to see Buffy standing just outside the elevator.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

_Doing to me?_

"She's... she's not doing any, thing to me."

The look of shock on Buffy's face changes to one of anger. She rushes right up to Faith and grabs her by the shoulder, throwing her off me and into the opposite wall. While Faith gets over the shock of being thrown across an elevator, Buffy charges her and pins her against the wall with her forearm. I'm still leaning against the wall, a little shock going through me at the thought that my sister just caught me making out. My sister yells at Faith.

"You're KISSING my SISTER?"

_I've got to do something. Buffy will kill her._

I pull myself off the wall and get beside my sister.

"Buffy... Buffy stop. It's okay. I wanted her to. She wasn't forcing me into anything I didn't want to be doing."

Buffy ignores me, her angry eyes focused squarely on Faith.

"This wasn't part of our deal."

_Deal? There's a deal?_

"What are you talking about? What deal?"

That makes her look at me for a second but only long enough to answer.

"Dawn, I will handle this."

_Handle this? Handle what?_

"You were supposed to protect her and make sure she didn't drink herself into a coma, not rip her clothes off and fondle her."

"B, come on, just calm down and let me explain."

_What the heck is going on?_

"Not a chance F, not when you're taking advantage of my sister like that."

_Taking advantage? She wasn't..._

"She wasn't taking advantage of me Buffy. I was the one that kissed her."

"Yeah but she probably talked you into it. What are you trying to do Faith? Get another piece of the Summers pie? You had me, now you're after my sister?"

_What?_

I look to Faith.

"What is she talking about Faith?"

Faith pushes my sister off her and stands up.

"That was your idea B, you kissed me."

_Faith kissed my sister?_

"Just like I kissed you?"

The woman I was kissing only a second ago looks at me.

"No, Dawn... that was different. What we have is so much more."

"So much more than what? You and my sister? How long have you been two timing me with my sister?"

_How could she do this to me?_

"I'm not two timing you Dawn. Buffy and I had one night, five years ago. It hasn't happened since and I would never want it to, not with what we have."

Faith turns to my sister.

"Tell her..."

It takes Buffy a second to answer as she stares at Faith with hate in her eyes.

_I don't know how Buffy can be angry. All I feel like doing is bawling my eyes out._

"She's telling the truth. It was only one night. But that doesn't mean I'm not right. For all we know you could be going after my sister just to see how good she is compared to me."

_Oh god... what if Buffy's right? What if that's all she's after?_

"It's not."

"Yeah right."

"It isn't... why would I do that? I've changed. You both know that."

Tears sting my eyes and things start to get a little blurry.

"So you stopped killing people. That doesn't mean your other habits have changed."

_She's just using me. She's using me for sex and then she'll just dump me._

"God... B, when are you going to wake up and stop assuming the worst about me? I'm not using anyone, least of all your sister. So would you just shut up and let me talk to her?"

_All she wants is to get in my pants and then she'll hurt me._

I wrap my arms around my stomach as I start to feel sick.

"And by the way, our deal didn't have anything to do with how I feel about Dawn."

_They made a deal._

"What deal?"

My blurry eyes look at my sister. Silence comes from my sister instead of my answer.

"Yeah B, why don't you tell Dawn?"

_She's not allowed to be mad._

"YOU shut up. I'm not talking to you."

"What kind of deal did you make about me Buffy?"

Again Buffy doesn't say anything.

_Why won't she answer me?_

"WHAT DEAL DID YOU MAKE?"

Buffy doesn't answer my right away.

"I... I had to make sure you were all right Dawnie."

_Oh god..._

"I... you were drinking and partying all night and doing all kinds of things that could get you in the hospital or worse, I had to make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself."

I think she looks at Faith but I can't tell because I'm crying and my stomach ache is starting to make me feel like throwing up.

"So I asked Faith to have fun with you and make sure you were all right."

_Oh god... how could she do that to me?_

"You sent someone to spy on me? How could you do that to me? I asked you to leave me alone and instead you have someone watching my every move? How could you?"

"I needed to know that you weren't going to get hurt or anything."

"Well congratulations B, looks like that worked out well for you."

"Shut up Faith."

"Shut up yourself B."

They charge each other, fists raised.

_No, I'm not going to let them fight like this._

Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I get between them before they hurt each other.

"Stop! Just stop it."

Buffy lowers her fist and backs off.

"You're right... fighting isn't going to solve anything. Faith, you should go home. Dawn, we can talk about this later."

"Don't give me orders B. I'm not going anywhere until I know Dawn's all right."

Turning to Faith, I look her right in the eye with every drop of anger I can muster behind my tears.

"I don't ever want to see you again. How could you use me like this? You spied on me and told my sister everything you saw. You never wanted to spend a single second with me. You only came near me because Buffy told you to. Then you kissed me and said everything I wanted to hear just to get in my pants. How could you?"

"Dawn, that's not true. I meant everything I said."

Faith tries to reach out to me but I step back, inadvertently towards Buffy.

"Don't touch me."

I hear Buffy from behind me.

"It's all right Dawnie."

She puts her hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off and step away from both of them, wrapping my arms around my stomach when the sick feeling gets worse.

"Don't either of you touch me."

I move towards the doors.

"Both of you betrayed me."

I walk into the closed doors of the elevator.

_I can't even look at either of them._

Pressing the 'Open Doors' button over and over again, I wait for the doors to open.

"You betrayed me."

The doors finally open and I leave the elevator, watching them both to make sure they don't follow me.

"I wish you were both dead."

Then I turn and run down the hall to my apartment.

"Dawnie, wait..."

I keep running and pull out my keys as I get to the door. My fingers feel like jelly as I try and fumble for the right key to open the door. That horrible sick feeling in my stomach gets worse as I can't find it.

"Leave her alone B."

"You should take your own advice Faith, haven't you done enough?"

They keep fighting while I find the right key and barely get it in the lock, opening the door. I slam the door behind me as I run for the bathroom when I start to feel the bile in my throat.

_I think I'm going to be sick._

Looking right at the toilet, I slam the bathroom door behind me and fall to my knees. I cover my mouth just long enough to open the lid of the toilet seat before everything in my stomach comes right back up.

_How could they do this to me?_

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Hearts and Roses

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 16**

Hearts and Roses

_They betrayed me._

The tears I thought I couldn't cry anymore start to well up in my eyes that are buried in my pillow.

_Both of them. They both betrayed me. The two people I trusted more than anything in this whole world betrayed me. How could they do that to me? They lied to me and kept secrets from me for weeks. What did I ever do to make them do that to me? Why couldn't Buffy just leave me alone instead of sending in her SPY to keep me out of trouble? I'm not six years old. I knew what I was doing. I still know what I'm doing. She didn't need to send Faith to spy on me and pretend to be someone I could actually talk to so she could tell it all to my sister._

_I was just fine on my own. I was making my own decisions and doing what I wanted to. But they couldn't have that, could they? They had to interfere and force themselves into my life just to make sure that I didn't do anything they didn't approve of. That's something Buffy always does. She snoops around and tries to tell me what I can and can't do because she thinks she knows better. She doesn't though. She thinks she does because she's older than me and has done more than I have, but she doesn't. Buffy thinks that because I'm younger than she is that I won't know when to say when and stop drinking before I pass out or something. I do, and I would stop. But she doesn't trust me enough to know that._

_And Faith... god, Faith..._

Just hearing the sound of her voice in my head makes my stomach feel less than perfect.

_How could she? How could she do that to me? How could she spend all that time with me and not tell me the truth? That the only reason she spends any time with me is because my sister forced her to. She never actually wanted anything to do with me. She never meant all the things that she said to me. She never wanted me the way I wanted her. She never really loved me like I loved her. Like I still love her. All she wanted was for me to trust her enough to let her into my pants and then she'd toss me aside like some cheap toy. Why would she do that? Why would she try so hard to hurt me like that?_

_Why? I don't understand why someone would want to hurt me like that. I didn't do anything. I'm not a bad person. I do more good things for people then most of the people I've met. What did I do to deserve to be hurt this badly by someone who means so much to me? I actually wanted Faith to be my first. I wanted to give to Faith the one thing I've never given to anyone and I could never give to anyone else once I did. So why couldn't she just tell me the truth and save me the trouble of falling in love with her like I did? I don't understand._

_Worst of all, Faith slept with my sister and didn't tell me about it. What kind of person would do such a terrible thing? She should've said something the second I gave her that first kiss. But she didn't. Maybe Buffy's right, maybe she hasn't really changed and all she's really after is a good fuck. I just don't understand._

Suddenly, there's a gentle knock at my door.

_I don't want to see anyone. Least of all my lying, bitch of a sister._

"Go away!"

"Dawnie? Sweetie it's me."

_Willow... I don't even want to talk to her. She's probably just someone else my sister asked to help ruin my life._

"I said go away!"

A few seconds of silence follow my outburst.

"Buffy told me what happened and I was hoping you'd talk to me about it."

_At least she's honest about the fact that my sister sent her. Not like Faith who lied to me and kept it a secret for weeks just to get into my pants._

I don't say anything after her last statement.

_I really don't want to have to deal with anyone right now. All I want to do is sit here and cry until I die from lack of tears._

More soft knocking on the door comes before my door opens. My face stays buried in my pillow as whoever it is just stands there.

"I'm sorry to come in here after you said you wanted me to go away, but I was worried about you and so was Buffy."

Lifting my head and wiping the tears out of my eyes to make sure, I look to see if my sister came in with her best friend. She's not there. Once I'm sure I throw my head into my pillow again.

"Buffy's not allowed in my room."

"I know, she told me, that's why I told her to stay out while I talk to you."

_She wants to talk to me._

"Well, I hate to disappoint you but I'm not really in a talking mood right now."

"That's understandable after what you've been through."

_What I've been through?_

"What I've been through? They betrayed me. Both of them. They lied and kept secrets from me and invaded my life after I told Buffy not to."

"I understand Dawn, really I do. But sometimes it helps to talk about it. You can't keep things bottled up inside, it only leads to badness. Trust me I know. Only in my case it leads to the end of the world kind of badness."

_I don't understand._

"Why can't Buffy just leave me alone and let me live my life?"

Willow sighs heavily as she sits on the end of my bed and I keep my head buried in my pillow.

"Dawn, I know why you feel so hurt by what Buffy and Faith did to you, and you should. What Buffy asked Faith to do was wrong and they should've been honest with you about it from the beginning. But Buffy's your sister. She's responsible for you. She wouldn't be a very good role model for you if she just let you do whatever you wanted and you ended up hurt because of it."

That gets my head up from the pillow and looking at Willow sitting on the end of my bed.

"You think what she did to me was okay?"

"No, like I said before, I don't. But what I do know is that if I were in Buffy's shoes and you were my sister, I probably would've done the same thing. It's not the best idea, but at least it's better then sitting at home and worrying about whether you're coming home all the time. You know what I mean?"

_I guess she has a point there. I'd probably be worried sick if it was me. But..._

"I'm still mad."

Again my head pounds its way back into my pillow.

"And you should be. I'm sure that at least part of that anger is directed towards Faith though."

Hearing her name makes me feel like crying, but I stay silent at Willow's statement.

"Look, Dawn, I can't say that I completely understand what happened between Buffy and Faith back then. I spent most of that time hating Faith for existing. It never really occurred to me that there was any actual reason to hate her. Not to mention that Buffy hasn't exactly been forthcoming with every detail of her life, whether it's back then or in the here and now. But what I do know is that a couple days ago you were happy as can be, and the reason for that was Faith."

"She lied to me, and slept with my sister and didn't tell me about it. Neither did Buffy."

Willow takes another long breath before responding.

"I know, but Dawn..."

There's a long pause in what Willow says and it makes me look at her again.

"That happiness you were feeling because of Faith? It wasn't one sided. There wasn't anything fake about the way she felt about you."

_How do I know that for sure?_

"Just think about that while you're mad, okay? I'm going to leave you to think now, I'm sure you're tired of hearing me talk. I'm gonna be in town for a few more days so let me know if you want to talk or if you need anything all right?"

My only response is to look down at my pillow. Willow gets off the end of my bed and walks over to the door. She leaves a little space open instead of closing the door. After a few seconds of her leaving, I hear Buffy's voice.

"So, how did it go?"

"She's going to be fine. Just let her be for a while and I'm sure she'll come out when she's ready. Don't push her to talk to you when she does either, that's the last thing she needs right now."

"I won't. I'm just worried about her you know?"

"I know Buff."

"This all kinda blindsided me. I never expected something like this. I guess I overreacted."

"Then do you mind if I give you a little parenting advice, even though I'm not a parent?"

"Sure..."

"Let go of a little of the slack on the motherly leash you have her on. Give her a little more space to make her own decisions."

_At least someone is on my side.  
_

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_Ugh... I don't feel so good._

My head hurts a little as I lift it from my pillow in a half asleep haze.

_This is definitely not a good feeling. It feels like I slept on my side and my back and my front all at the same time or something. Everything aches._

I turn over onto my back and brush the hair out my face before rubbing my eyes, trying to focus.

_Maybe a vampire or a demon should break in here and kick the crap out of me, because that would REALLY kill me. And right now I would probably appreciate it. My life feels so much worse than this headache and the bad feeling in my muscles. I almost wish I hadn't woken up. I wish I hadn't woken up so I won't have to deal with the fact that my life completely sucks._

_And if I get up, I have to deal with my sister. That's something I don't want to have to do. Willow might be right about Buffy doing it to protect me, but that doesn't make invading my life okay. She betrayed me and violated my privacy. I don't know how I can forgive her for that, even if the reason she did it was to protect me. There's a difference between protecting me and violating my trust. Obviously Buffy doesn't know the difference._

_Neither does Faith. She went along with Buffy's plan to invade my life. She pretended to be my friend. She pretended she actually cared about me. But the absolute worst thing she could've done is that she pretended she loved me. Faith told me she loved me even though she never really meant it. I don't know how I ever could've believed her. She lied to me about why she was spending time with me, and she lied to me about loving me._

As I shift on my bed uncomfortably, my stomach rumbles in hunger.

_God, I'm so hungry. I don't think I've eaten in... a while. What time is it?_

Looking over at my alarm clock, something's blocking my view of the time. There's a card sitting on my night stand like a tent with my name written on it. When I reach for the card, I notice a rose sitting under it. I open the card and read it.

'_Dawn,_

_I'm sorry, please forgive me._

_I love you,_

_Faith'_

The sight of the words 'I love you' gets me choked up. Slowly, I reach for the rose and pick it up.

_It's a beautiful rose. The petals are only slightly open and the stem is wrapped in a little bit of plastic so I don't get pricked by the thorns._

Taking a sniff of the rose, I smell the sweet scent.

_She left me a rose. A beautiful rose. Why would she do that? And why would she leave me a note that says she loves me if all she was really looking for is sex? She knows I'd never let her touch me after what she's done to me. So why is she trying to make up for it and telling me she loves me? Unless Willow was right about the fact that Faith wasn't faking how she felt about me._

_But even if she does love me for real, can I trust her? Is there any way that I can trust her enough to be with her completely? I don't know. I have no idea if I could trust her enough to give myself to her like I want to. I mean, what about what happened between her and my sister? How do I know they aren't in love even if it only happened once? I guess I'd have to ask Buffy or Faith._

My stomach rumbles again and I just know that I can't stay here in my room anymore. Standing up, I make my way to my door, running a hand through my messy hair and trying not to let my aches kill me. I open the door and leave my room, heading straight for the kitchen. My eyes search through the apartment for my sister, hoping not to run into her even though I know it's not possible to avoid her.

_Food... food would be good now._

As I walk into the kitchen, I see Buffy sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast. There's a bowl sitting in front of my seat and a box of cereal next to it. Buffy looks up at me from her breakfast and smiles.

"Hey..."

Just seeing her again makes me angry.

"Hello..."

She points to my bowl across the table from me.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Like I needed that pointed out."

The woman I'm forced to call my sister is silent for a second.

"Sorry..."

_You should be._

When she goes back to her own breakfast, I walk up to my seat and sit down. We don't say anything to each other as I pour cereal into my bowl and then reach for the milk.

_I didn't see Willow anywhere in the apartment. This would be so much easier to survive if she were around._

"What happened to Willow?"

Buffy looks up at me with a hint of sadness behind her eyes.

"She decided to get up early and check out this hill she read about online before coming here. Apparently it's some kind of magical nexus. She wanted to sit in it and soak up the happy energy or something."

_Hmm, so it's just me and Buffy here. I really didn't need this._

"Oh..."

There's a long stretch of silence between us as I pour milk into my cereal and then slowly start to eat it.

"How are you feeling?"

My eyes meet Buffy's across the table at her question.

"Why don't you just shove a thermometer down my throat and find out for yourself?"

Another long stretch of silence follows my question.

"I only asked because you look a little frazzled. And... and I called your school and told them you might not be in today."

_She's still interfering?_

"Why?"

"You can still go if you want to. I didn't say you wouldn't. I was only concerned that you might not be up for school today so you can decide for yourself whether you want to go or not. Either way is fine with me."

_I don't know if I like the idea of school today. That's probably a good thing that she called._

"Thank you..."

The second she hears me thank her, there's a smile on her face, but the huge frown on my face puts a stop to that quickly.

"You're welcome..."

More quiet flows through the room after that small exchange.

_This is so completely awkward. It would be such a good thing if the world were to end right now all of the sudden._

"Listen, Dawn..."

Our eyes meet again across the table.

"I'm not trying to start a conversation or anything, so please don't think that I am, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. I made a huge mistake by reacting the way I did, and I'm VERY sorry for it. I just wanted you to know that. And that when YOU'RE ready to talk about everything that happened, I'm willing to listen."

I just stare across the table at her for a while in silence. After a few moments, I go back to eating my breakfast.

"All right..."

A long moment passes and I know that Buffy's staring at me from her seat.

"Will you accept my apology?"

_God, I am so not ready to forgive her yet._

"Sure, whatever."

"I..."

We lock eyes as I look at her for a second and that stops whatever she was going to say.

"Okay..."

Then we go back to eating our breakfasts. She keeps looking up at me from time to time as we eat.

_This whole not talking thing is killing her. She really wants to talk, but she just finished saying she'd wait until I was ready to talk so she's trying not to bring up the subject._

"So..."

_Oh great... that didn't last long._

"Where did you get the rose?"

My eyes drop to the rose I set down on the table when I came in to have breakfast.

_The rose..._

"I found it."

Buffy asks the question I know is coming.

"You found it?"

"Yes."

A confused look comes over her face and I just know she's not going to shut up any time soon.

"Where?"

"It was left on my nightstand, with a note from Faith."

The confusion on her face quickly turns to one of shock.

"How did she get a rose on your nightstand?"

"I guess she left it while I was sleeping. What does it matter?"

"She was in your room in the middle of the night? Oh my god Dawnie, what if she hurt you?"

_Hurt me?_

"Why would she hurt me?"

_Faith may have done a lot of things I didn't like since I've known her, but I don't believe she'd want to hurt me anymore. Not physically anyway._

"Dawn, she used to be a murderer. Faith has a history of hurting people and she broke into your room in the middle of the night. We should call the police."

_What?_

"All she did was leave me a rose."

"Angel used to leave me things after he lost his soul. He used to break into my room and leave me notes and things. I don't think we can really take that chance."

_She's comparing Faith to Angel when he had no soul?_

"Buffy, Faith isn't Angel. She can't lose her soul and turn evil. She left me a rose and the card said she was sorry. That's not a threat from a psychotic vampire ex, Buffy."

"Still, I think we should do something."

My sister gets up to go for the phone.

_I can't let her call the police on Faith. With Faith's record, she'd be put away for at least a few years. Angel managed to erase the rest of her life sentence for murder after he took over Wolfram and Hart, but her criminal record is still there. I might never see her again. No matter what she's done to me, I don't want her thrown in prison._

I stand up from the table.

"Buffy stop. Don't..."

She stops going for the phone and looks at me as my own eyes drop to the rose on the table.

"Please don't... for me."

As I keep my eyes on the rose Faith left for me, tears start to sting the corners of my eyes again. I drop like a rock into my seat and push my bowl out of the way so I can bury my face in my arms on the table.

"Dawnie..."

Buffy sighs heavily while she comes over and crouches next to me.

"She just wants me to forgive her. Please don't have her thrown in jail for that."

"I won't..."

Her hand rests itself on my knee in a vain attempt to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I won't call the police, I promise. I was just worried about your safety is all. I overreacted. I seem to have a history of that lately. We'll do whatever you think is right. However it is that you want to deal with Faith. That's what we'll do."

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I lift my head from under my arms.

"I don't know. I have no idea what I want to do about her."

Another long and heavy sigh escapes my sister.

"Okay... then why don't you take some time to think about it? Whatever it is that you decide, whenever that is, just let me know. And if there's anything at all that I can do to help you figure it out, all you have to do is ask. No matter what decision you make, I'll support it."

_Buffy's actually leaving this decision up to me? What if I make the wrong one?_

"You will?"

"Of course I will, Dawn. The most important thing to me is your happiness. It took me a while to realize it, but I can't force that happiness on you based on how I think you should be happy. You have to find that happiness on your own. If Faith makes you happy, then I'll be happy for you."

_Then that gives me an even bigger problem to worry about._

"I... I don't know. I thought she did, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Well, then you need to take the time to figure that out too."

_I guess, but..._

"What about you and Faith though?"

My sister looks down at the kitchen floor and takes a deep breath.

"There is no me and Faith, Dawnie. That ended on that one night back in high school."

_I have to know._

"What happened?"

She stays quiet for a few seconds as she looks into my eyes. After another deep breath, she answers the question.

"You have to understand Dawn. Faith and I have always had a very strange relationship. We don't exactly get along what you would call frequently. From the second she came to Sunnydale, we were at each other's throats about absolutely everything. It didn't matter what the subject, we never agreed. But beneath all the arguing and fighting, there was always a weird connection between us. This thing that drew us together despite the arguments. Neither of us really understood what it was. It wasn't until one night when we were out slaying together that I realized it was sexual tension. Later that night, as I was walking her home to her place, I decided to take a chance and relieve the tension. I kissed her. One thing led to another and we ended up spending the night together."

Buffy pauses for a moment.

"But the next morning, things had changed. The sexual tension between us was gone. Even after spending the night together, there was no attraction anymore. That thing that caused the night to happen in the first place... wasn't there. We've never really talked about what happened between us that night afterwards, and we still haven't to this day. I thought about it for a long while though, and what I realized is that even though I'd spent the night with another woman, I wasn't attracted to women in that way. It just doesn't interest me. I don't think about Faith as anything more than someone who has become my friend since Sunnydale."

I'm not sure what to say as Buffy pauses for another moment.

"If you do think about her as more than a friend though, and think that maybe you might really want to be with her. Then I won't stop you. But I do want you to be absolutely sure... or at least ninety percent sure, that it's really what you want."

"I'm not sure."

She squeezes my knee lovingly.

"Well then just answer me one question and we'll leave it at that."

_One question?_

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

The question leaves me speechless as I have no idea how to answer that question.

_Do I love Faith? I don't know. Just close your eyes and give her the first answer that feels right._

My eyes close and I try to feel what my answer is.

"Yes."

Opening my eyes, seeing the blank, yet strangely loving look in Buffy's eyes looking back at me.

"Okay then... just go from there."

We let silence pass through our apartment as we watch each other's faces. Buffy finally decides to break the silence.

"You know I think your cereal has gotten soggy. If you want, I'll make you some eggs or something?"

_I'd be okay with that._

"That sounds yummy."

She smiles at me before getting up and reaching out to tuck my hair behind my left ear.

_Buffy really does want me to be happy. That makes this whole situation less terrible._

After I smile back at her, she turns and heads over to the stove to start cooking. The only thing I can think to do right now is look down at the rose sitting on the table with milk dribbling down one of its petals.

_Now all I have to do is figure how what to do about Faith._

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Finding Middle Ground

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

Author's Notes: So, back when I first started posting this fic there were a few people who asked me about Faith's POV and what she was thinking. They also asked whether or not I'd ever get into Faith's head about the whole situation and I told most people that it would happen eventually. The main reason I said that, and I'm hoping you get it by now, is that when I was writing this, I was often concerned that if I got into Faith's head I wouldn't be able to avoid revealing what was revealed two chapters ago. But with that out of the way, I can finally say that Faith's head is in the free and clear (well, mostly) for usage. With that in mind, here's a little in head action by Faith. Enjoy!

**Just a Girl Chapter 17**

Finding Middle Ground

--

Faith's POV

--

_Dawn..._

A cold shiver of fear runs through my body at the thought that Dawn is sitting at home hating me.

_I can't stand this. Every instinctive feeling in me is telling me to go find Dawn and get her to forgive me somehow. But I know that doing that is only going to make things worse instead of better. I'm sure that Buffy is keeping a close eye on Dawn since the argument we had last night. If I went to see Dawn, I just know that Buffy and I would come to blows over my being there. And that would cause more problems then it would solve them. The last thing that I want to do is cause Dawn more problems. I've already done enough to hurt Dawn by not being honest with her about why I was spending time with her at first._

_It didn't stay that way though. Buffy might've come to me and asked me to watch out for Dawn, but that's not why I kept coming back to Slash to have fun with her. I kept doing things with Dawn because she's a great person. She's such a free spirit and we have so much fun together. That's why I did things with her. That's why I fell in love with her. I need to find some time alone with her so I can tell her that. So I can let her know that no matter what the reason is that we found each other, we found each other. I have to tell her that... but I can't. Not yet. Not without hurting her._

I get up from my couch and pace back and forth.

_Dawn doesn't deserve to be hurt by me or anyone else. She deserves to be loved and cherished for the beautiful person that she is. It just kills me to think that I did something to make her think that I felt otherwise. All I can do is hope that she'll give me the chance to show her that it's not like that. I loved every second that I spent with her and I don't want to lose that, or her._

Stopping in the middle of my living room, I close my eyes and take a long, deep breath.

_The even bigger problem is going to be Buffy though. Even if I can somehow manage to fix things with Dawn and get back what we have, B knows about us now. She is NOT going to be happy that I'm dating her sister. Especially with the history between the two of us. That one night Buffy and I spent together, like most things in my life, has come back to bite me in the ass. And not in the fun way either. After all this time, I still regret that night. It changed things between us and things just got worse from there._

_Since that night, things have been different between B and I. The friendship that we had before pretty much dried up over night and left us with nothing more than barely acknowledged co-workers. We lost that connection we had, and I didn't have much else to begin with. Knowing that makes me ashamed to think that it drove me to make some really stupid decisions that eventually left me in a coma for eight months until I woke up and wound up with 3 consecutive life sentences in prison. Thank god for Angel and the fact that he took over Wolfram and Hart after I broke out to save him. Otherwise I don't know where I'd be today. Probably dead, or worse._

_That's all in the past now though. What matters is the future and what Buffy's going to do to me if I can't make things right with Dawn. Or worse, what she'll do to me if I can make things right with Dawn and we start dating again. It's kind've a lose/lose situation for B. All I can hope for is that she wants Dawn to be happy enough to let Dawn decide who makes her happy. I just hope that leaving that rose on Dawn's nightstand with a note wasn't taking things too far. It could put Buffy in more or less a stabbing mood. The last time she was in a stabbing mood, I ended up with a permanent scar along my stomach. I'm not exactly anxious for a repeat performance._

There's a knock on my front door and after waiting for another knock, I head for the door and open it. On the other side, is Buffy standing there with a not too happy look on her face.

_Speaking of stabbing moods..._

"Come to slice me open again B?"

Her unhappy expression doesn't even falter at my joke of a question.

"Well, if you have a big knife handy, I can't say I'd have to think about it much."

_That's all kinds of encouraging._

"Let's not and say we did why don't we?"

Again her expression doesn't change.

"Fine, but I'd rather not have this conversation out in the hall. Are you going to let me in or not?"

_This should be fun._

My only answer to that is to step back from the doorway to give her the chance to enter. She takes it. B walks into my place to the middle of the main hall before turning back and facing me. I close the door and join her in the middle. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she has that same unhappy look on her face.

"I'm here on business."

_Gee, really?_

"I never would've guessed."

"I wanted you and I to get a few things straightened out from last night."

_It's not hard to figure out which parts. But I hope she's not over here to interfere again._

"Does Dawn know you're here? Because there's no way I'm saying a single word unless she's in on it."

There's a short pause in the conversation before she responds.

"She knows I'm here. I'll be filling her in on the details when I get home."

_I guess it's all right to talk then. Buffy isn't stupid enough to lie to Dawn about our conversation after everything that's just happened._

"Okay..."

Silence flows through the room for a few moments before I break it.

"So where did you want to start?"

"Well first of all... I'm not in love with you."

_I didn't expect her to start there, but okay._

"Good to know."

"I'm not in love with you, I don't have feelings for you and I definitely don't want to sleep with you in any sense of that word."

_That's not exactly news._

"That's fine with me."

"I just wanted to make sure that things between you and me were clear before anything else. I'm not into women that way."

"Well then just so you know, I am into women that way but those thoughts don't extend to you. I'm not in love with you either, I don't have feelings for you either and I don't want to sleep with you in any sense of that word either."

Another stretch of silence follows our statements, only Buffy is the one to break it this time.

"I guess that just leaves Dawn then."

More silence.

"How is she by the way? Since I have the opportunity to ask."

Her eyes narrow ever so slightly at my question.

"Dawn is taking some time for herself right now. After everything that's happened, she needs time to do some soul searching and figure things out."

_Oh... that doesn't really tell me what I want to know, or what I want to hear._

"And just so we're clear, I expect you to respect that or you may find that the next time we meet I'll be in a stabbing mood."

My own arms cross my chest as we stare at each other.

"Duly noted."

"To avoid any number of sharp and pointy situations though, I thought it'd be a good idea if we set up some ground rules about how things are going to work. You okay with that?"

"Sure..."

"First off, Dawn is going to be making this decision on her own. Neither you, nor anyone else, including me will be giving her any advice unless she asks for it upfront. If you try to contact her or leave little mementos like you did with that rose, the thorns of a rose will be the least of your worries. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

She shifts her weight and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Secondly, I thought we should be clear about what happens if and when she makes the decision. Much like I expect you to respect her personal space while she makes this decision, I also expect that if Dawn decides that she can't stand the sight of you and wants nothing to do with you, you'll respect that as well and let her go."

_As much as I know that would hurt..._

"I will."

"Good... then the flip side of that is that if she decides that she wants to be with you, I will respect that, whether I agree with it or not. But I will not be giving you any kind of special treatment just because we've become friends and we work together. In fact, no matter what decision Dawn makes, I don't expect to be anything resembling friendly towards you for at least a while, if not forever."

"That, I can live with."

B's eyes narrow even more at me for a moment. We keep looking at each other as the silence in the room stretches a while.

"So we're clear then?"

_Yup..._

"I'd say so."

"All right then, I'm going to go."

"Aww, you don't want to stay for cookie dough and ice cream so we can braid each other's hair?"

She rolls her eyes at me before turning towards the door. I follow her out but she stops one last time in the doorway and faces me.

"Oh, and I think this goes without saying. But if she does choose to be with you, and you hurt her, I will reopen the scar on your stomach."

Putting my hand on the door, I look her right in the eyes for what I'm about to say.

"Then I guess I don't have anything to worry about, because unless I'm possessed by a demon or driven insane by some kind of crazy making demon, I don't plan on doing anything to hurt her... ever."

Buffy stares me right in the eyes for a least 30 seconds until I see what almost looks like a smile on her face. She covers it up quickly though with a cough.

"Well then... see ya."

With that, she turns into the hall and leaves.

"Yeah... see ya."

I turn back into my apartment and close the door behind me, going back towards the couch.

_Well, at least Dawn hasn't completely given up on us. We might actually have a chance. That's something worth hoping for. Not to mention, B and I seem to have achieved some sort of middle ground when it comes to her little sister and the woman I love. I guess things are looking up._

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. The Teddy Bear Dances

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

Author's Notes: The title of this chapter is a reference to the season 1 Doctor Who episode "The Doctor Dances" because I happened to be watching the episode for the first time when I wrote this and it was the inspiration for what happens in the chapter. Not that anyone would really care about what my inspiration is. :) Anyway, enjoy!

**Just a Girl Chapter 18**

The Teddy Bear Dances

The warmth of her arms around me is comforting as my own arms squeeze her more tightly.

_I'm not sure why I hugged her exactly. We were just sitting here watching a movie and I couldn't help myself. I needed a hug, and she's here. I don't know what I would do if Willow wasn't here for me right now. She stayed here with me while Buffy went over to see Faith. I don't know what they're talking about exactly or when Buffy will be back, just that Buffy said she needed to speak to Faith about something important and she would explain everything when she got home. And now here I am, hugging Willow for dear life while my sister and Faith talk._

Willow kisses me on the head lovingly and starts stroking my hair.

"It's all right Dawn. Everything's going to be all right."

_There's no way to know that. She can't know that. Willow might be the most powerful witch ever, but even she can't predict the future. Or even the present. She can't know what my sister and Faith are talking about. Not for absolutely sure._

"What if they're killing each other? What if they're over there beating each other to death? What if Buffy went over there to kill Faith?"

She makes a comforting shushing noise before responding.

"They aren't. Buffy didn't leave here in a killing mood, and I know she'd never do that to you. She said she was going to talk to Faith and that's it. You know she'll keep her word Dawn, she's your sister."

_Maybe she's right. But maybe it's worse than them killing each other. Maybe Buffy went over there to be with Faith._

"What if Buffy doesn't come home tonight? What if they start talking and they realize that they love each other and they spend the night together instead of killing each other? What if that's what's happening right now?"

Her arms hold me a little tighter as we sit on the couch together.

"It's not. Buffy said she wasn't in love with Faith and I believe her. She'd never sleep with Faith again. And I know that Faith would never cheat on you because of the way she feels about you. You don't have to worry about anything."

_That doesn't stop it from happening though. My sister and Faith are not best friends. They almost broke out into a fight last night about everything that happened. There's no guarantee that it won't now that I'm not with them to stop it from actually happening. It could be going on right now and there'd be no way to stop them. They could be punching and kicking each other until they're both bloody and broken, and the only thing that I'm doing to stop it is nothing._

_Or they could be over there kissing and groping each other and ripping each other's clothes off so they can make love to each other. That would be so much worse than making each other bloody and broken. I think it would kill me. Except that it wouldn't actually kill me so I'd have to spend the rest of my life knowing that anything that Faith and I may or may not have had would never be figured out. If they slept together again, I think I would hate both of them for the rest of my life and I'd never be able to get over that. I couldn't live like that. I just couldn't._

"I... I can't stop."

Willow keeps stroking my hair and making shushing noises to comfort me, but it only helps a little.

"It's all I can think about. I just can't stop wondering what's happening between Buffy and Faith. What would I do if they ended up together? I'd have no one."

She pulls back from the hug and looks me in the eyes, wiping the tears off my cheeks with her thumbs.

"Dawn, it's not going to happen. But even if the sky turned purple and the whole world started turning backwards and it actually did happen, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing. We'd take care of you."

_What does she mean?_

"We?"

"Me, and Xander and Giles and Kennedy, we'd take care of you. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. But you don't even have to think about that, because the world won't be spinning backwards any time soon and nothing is going to happen between Faith and your sister."

Letting out a breath I've been holding in for I don't know how long, I smile a little at Willow for what she said.

_I really needed to hear that._

"Don't worry sweetie."

_For some reason, hearing that makes me feel a little better. I'll feel better when Buffy comes home and tells me that nothing happened though._

"Tell ya what... let me see what I can do about cheering you up some more."

She moves back on the couch, putting a little distance between us.

"Can I see Snuggle-bunch for a second?"

_My stuffed bear?_

I reach behind me and pick up Snuggle-bunch for a second, looking at him.

_I call him Snuggle-bunch cause I always feel better after I hug him a whole lot. He hasn't been much help to me lately though, so I guess it's all right if Willow uses him for whatever she has planned._

Slowly, I hand Willow my bear and she takes it gently.

"Thank you."

My sister's best friend takes Snuggle-bunch in both hands and closes her eyes in concentration.

_What's she doing?_

Then she lets go of Snuggle-bunch and he starts floating in mid air between us.

_Oh... she's doing something magical._

Our eyes meet and she has this mischievous grin on her face. Her hands move over the bear like a magician showing off a trick.

"Look Dawn, no strings."

That makes me smile a little because of how silly she's being. Willow's hands stop a few inches above and below Snuggle-bunch like she's presenting a vase or something else that's really fragile. After a few seconds, she points three fingers down at my stuffed bear from her top hand, and two fingers up from her bottom hand. She starts to move her fingers and as she does, Snuggle-bunch starts to dance in mid air.

The sight of my favorite teddy bear dancing all but forces me to laugh at how cute and innocent it is. Snuggle-bunch moves his arms and legs up and down and all around. Willow makes him jump and kick and spin around, shaking his lack of hips while he does. I get this warm and happy feeling in me that I haven't been able to feel since before last night.

_How does she do this?_

"How do you always know exactly what to do to make me feel better?"

She smiles at me happily.

"Magic..."

All I can do to that is chuckle from the good feeling she gives me. She keeps making Snuggle-bunch dance as we hear the door open.

"I'm back."

Willow catches my teddy bear and sets him down on the couch as we both look to the door.

_Buffy..._

We look at each other for a second before both getting up and heading to the door to meet Buffy.

_Okay... I don't want to make any assumptions about anything yet. She only just got in the door._

I'm the first one to ask a question.

"What happened? How did it go?"

Buffy throws her keys on the door-side end table and faces us.

"Things are fine. I went over to see her to talk and that's what we did."

My only thought on hearing her say that is to let out a sigh of relief.

_They just talked... that's it. She wasn't gone long enough for anything else to have happened. It feels like a huge weight is lifted off me._

"Did you leave her alive?"

I look at Willow because of her question, then at my sister for her answer.

"No fists or sharp objects were exchanged. We just talked."

Her words create a question that I just have to ask.

"About what?"

"Well, the first thing I did was clear things up between the two of us."

_Do I really want to hear this?_

"I told her that I'm not in love with her and that what happened between us isn't going to be happening ever again. She seemed okay with that and said she felt the same way."

Another sigh of relief flows through me and I feel even less worried.

_I'd still like to hear that from Faith herself, even if I'm still trying to decide what to do about us, but I don't think Buffy would lie to me about their conversation. That makes things feel less horrible._

"Then I told her that you needed some time to think about things and that if you wanted to talk, you'd call her. She didn't seem to object to that."

_That's good. I do need time to really think things over and I'll feel better knowing that Faith is going to wait until I'm ready to talk to her, if I ever am._

"And that was that. Aside from me threatening her with bloodshed if she ever tried to hurt you."

_Wow... I wasn't expecting to hear they had a civil conversation. I expected Buffy to come back with all kinds of bruises and stuff. It's good that she didn't though. The last thing that I want is them fighting about me, because there wouldn't be a good ending to something like that. Buffy did a good thing._

"Thank you."

Buffy looks right into my eyes and smiles.

"You're welcome Dawn. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep you happy."

With that, I cross the distance between me and my sister, putting my arms around her for a hug. She hugs me back.

"I know Buffy."

After a few moments, Buffy and I break apart and I feel Willow's hand on my shoulder gently.

"See Dawn, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

_She was right._

A smile on my face, I turn to Willow and hug her too.

_I'm so lucky to have so many people who love me and want what's best for me. I don't know what I would do without them. But I still have the big question of Faith to think about. And that's something I have to decide for myself._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

My bologna sandwich tastes good as I take a bite of it. Chewing it slowly, I sit back in my chair in the cafeteria of my school.

_It feels so good to get out of the house for a while. Even if it is to go to school. I needed to be somewhere other than home right now. Buffy and Willow have been so good to me and they've done so much to make me feel safe and secure so I can really think about what I want to do, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. At least it feels like there is in this situation. I need to be in a different place to get a different perspective on the whole thing._

_So here I am. Sitting here with Candy, Carmen and Tess at school trying to figure things out. That's all I've been doing all day. I might be going to all my classes and sitting there quietly like I'm supposed to, but my mind is not on taking notes and learning. The only thing I can think about is what to do about Faith. Do I forgive her and give her another chance? Or do I give up and cut my losses to try and salvage some part of my life? I don't know that I could do either for sure._

_I can't just cut Faith completely out of my life, even if I wanted to. No matter what the reason is that we came together, she did a lot for me. She showed me how to have fun and gave me someone to have fun with so I wouldn't feel lonely. She showed me what it's like to have someone around who gets you and really listens to what you have to say. And most of all she showed me what it's like to have someone who treats me the way I think I deserve to be treated. She let me make my own decisions and never pushed me into doing anything that I didn't want to do. I've never had that with anyone before her and it means a lot to me that she does that for me. Buffy's my sister and I know I can always count on her to be there for me when I really need her, but she'll always be looking over my shoulder making sure I don't make the wrong choice._

I take a sip of my fruit punch, followed by another bite of my sandwich.

_Faith gave me so much and I don't think I can just turn my back on that because she made one mistake. But at the same time, I don't know for sure that I can trust her completely the way I did before. I can't be with her if I can't trust her completely anymore. Or can I? Is there a way for me to trust her with every thought and feeling that I have? Can I trust her with my heart and know that she won't break it? Do I know for sure that she won't decide she wants someone else a couple months or a couple years from now?_

_Not to mention, how do I know that I can measure up to other people she's been with when I have no experience in that department? I've never been with anyone. I came close a couple times but I've never actually gone through with it. I don't know any of the things that I'm supposed to do, or how anything is supposed to feel. How do I know that I can make her happy when it's a pretty safe bet that she's been with people who have more experience and know all the things that they were supposed to do to make her happy?_

_And then there's my sister. Buffy's a slayer. Faith's a slayer too. They have slayer strength and slayer speed and slayer stamina. I won't be able to do all the things that they can do and I won't be able to do them for as long as they can. If I tried, I'd probably end up passing out in the middle of everything and I wouldn't want to disappoint Faith by doing that. Is there any way that I'll be able to measure up to my sister, knowing that she probably did things better than me?_

My thoughts make me stop eating and just sit there for a while.

_I can't know for sure. Not without talking to Faith about it. I have to know what she's thinking or feeling and whether it's the same kind of things I'm thinking or feeling. There's no way I can make this decision without knowing what she wants. And to do that, I have to see her. I need to look her in the eyes and make sure that everything is in the open about everything before I can figure out whether I still love her and whether we have a future together. If I skipped my last class and went to see Faith, I could talk with her and maybe figure out where to go from there. It may not fix the problem but at least it would be a step in the right direction._

_God, all this relationship stuff is so hard to figure out. Why don't other people have as much trouble as I do? Why can't this be easier than it is? Am I the only one that's had this big of a problem._

Slowly, I look at the people I'm sitting with and wonder if I'm alone.

_Maybe it's time to test the boundaries of this apparently newfound friendship I have with them._

"Hey, umm..."

The three of them look up at me from their lunches as I speak.

_We haven't really done much talking since Candy and I decided to try and be friends. There's the occasional conversation about class or the latest movie out right now, but otherwise we mostly just sit around in silence with each other._

"Can I, um, ask you guys something?"

They each look to each other one at a time before responding. Tess is the first to say anything, followed by Candy and Carmen.

"Sure..."

"Uh, yeah..."

"What kind of question?"

"It's umm... kind've a personal question."

Again the three of them look at each other, and this time, only Carmen responds to my statement.

"Well, unless you ask it, we won't really know if we want to answer it or not."

_That's kind've a given, but okay._

"Have... any of you ever been in love?"

Each of them stares blankly at me for a while and I can't help but feel nervous about asking the question. Tess and Carmen finally say something.

"No..."

"Not really."

Candy is about as mobile as a statue forged entirely out of steel while she stays silent. After at least thirty seconds, she responds.

"Once... or, at least I thought I was once."

_Oh..._

She pauses for a second to look down at her when Carmen and Tess both stare at her and I avoid looking directly at her. Carmen tries to alleviate her confusion.

"When was this? Do you remember that Tess?"

Tess shakes her head gently. Candy answers Carmen.

"It was last year, before you came to school with us Dawn. There was this guy that I really liked. He was nice, and cute, and I thought about asking him out. But when I finally got up the guts, he turned me down."

_That totally sucks._

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She raises her hand to stop me in mid sentence.

"It's cool. Not a big deal."

Carmen gets a little nosy.

"Who was it? Stanley Farnsworth?"

_Okay I've caused enough problems already. She obviously is still a little upset about it and I don't think it makes sense to push her._

"You know what? It doesn't matter. I only asked because I was curious about something, but now I don't really want to know. Whatever, you know?"

The four of us all look between each other and we all sort've silently agree to drop the subject. We all go back to our lunches.

_I guess I'm not alone when it comes to problems with love. That makes me feel a little better about Faith and me. Who would've thought that Candy and I would find something to bond over and find something in common? I know I didn't. Well, I think I'll go with my original plan to skip my last class and go see Faith. I think it might actually help._

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Honest Conversations

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 19**

Honest Conversations

My legs feel wobbly as I step off the elevator onto the floor where Faith's apartment is. Slowly, I make my way down the hall to where I'm going.

_Everything's going to be fine, I can do this. I can see Faith and not fall apart completely. I know I can. It's just talking. That's all I'm going to do when I knock on the door and she lets me in. We're gonna talk and I might just be able to figure out what exactly has happened to us. Whether or not there's something worth working on or whether I should just turn around and walk away. That's what I'm here for._

_Just because the last time I came here alone after school Faith and I ended up almost making love on her couch doesn't mean it's going to happen again. In fact, I know it's not going to after everything that's happened. But every time I take a step towards her place, I can't help thinking about feeling her body against mine as we made out on her couch. That, and the fact that Faith stopped things from going too far after she found out I was still... a virgin._

_Looking back on it, I can't help but be grateful to her for that. She kept me from making a huge mistake that would've made finding out about her deal with Buffy all that much worse. Knowing that I'd given away my purity to her and then finding out that she betrayed me. I can't even imagine how horrible that would've felt since it feels this bad without doing it. There's no way I would be here in this hallway right now if things had happened that way._

_They didn't though and I'm so glad it worked out this way. Now I need to know why she really did that. If she did that because she cared about me, or because she didn't want Buffy to hate her for it. Buffy told me that she said that they don't have feelings for each other, but I need to know that she meant it when she said that. And even if she doesn't have feelings for my sister, it doesn't necessarily mean she has feelings for me. Real, true feelings like the kind I have for her. I need to know that she's not going to compare me to my sister when she touches me, or kisses me, or when I can't touch her the way she wants to be touched. That more than anything is what I need to know._

I come to a stop in front of Faith's door and the sight of it has a cold shiver of fear running through me.

_Well, I guess this is it. The moment of truth. Any second now I'm going to knock on her door and hope that she lets me in so we can talk. I'm not sure what I'll do if she doesn't let me in. I suppose she could be angry with me for not trusting how I feel about her, but I had every right to wonder. Buffy said she didn't seem angry when they talked before. I guess I'll just have to knock on the door and find out._

Tugging at my clothes a little to straighten them out, I raise my hand to knock. It takes me a second but I finally go ahead and knock on the door and wait for an answer. She doesn't answer right away and I feel kinda nervous about seeing her again. Thirty seconds later she opens the door and stops dead in her tracks at the sight of me.

_She doesn't look angry to see me. She looks a little surprised but that's about it. Seeing her now, I have absolutely no idea how I'm feeling._

She's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. After about a minute, she says something.

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

A moment of silence passes as we look at each other nervously.

_All right, I'll go first._

"Can I come in?"

Faith moves out of the way of the door.

"If you want."

_If I want? Of course I want to, that's why I asked._

Going inside, I walk into her apartment until about the middle of her main hall and turn to her. She closes the door behind us and joins me. We stand alone in her apartment together silently for a while.

"How are you?"

_How am I?_

"I'm... okay."

_Which is actually almost completely the truth._

She smiles slightly when she hears me say that.

"I'm glad. Buffy was kind of vague when I asked her that. I was worried."

_Well I suppose that's as good a place to start as any._

"What did Buffy tell you?"

"Only that you were taking some time to figure things out and that when you were ready to talk, I'd hear from you."

She looks at the floor for a second.

"Is that why you're here?"

That question makes me take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes..."

Faith shifts her weight back and forth a little in front of me.

"All right, then I'm here to listen. Do you want to sit down on the couch or something?"

My eyes drift to the couch, about five feet away.

_The couch is probably not the best of ideas._

"No, I think I'm good here."

She doesn't respond right away.

"Okay..."

This time it's my turn to shift my weight uncomfortably.

_I should probably just come right out and say it._

"Buffy told me about what happened between the two of you."

She sighs heavily and looks at the floor again briefly.

"I figured..."

"I'd rather hear it from you though."

Our eyes meet over the distance between us.

"Not much to say really. One night after we went patrolling, Buffy kissed me, and we ended up having sex. That kinda thing wasn't exactly uncommon for me back in those days. I can't tell you that much about it. I wish it hadn't happened, but it did, and there isn't anything I can do to change that."

_That's pretty much what Buffy said about it. Only Faith used less words to say the same thing. She must've been telling the truth when she said what she said about not thinking about Buffy that way. But that doesn't make everything okay._

"And what about me?"

A confused expression comes over her face when I ask that question. So I explain.

"Am I just like Buffy? Are you just looking for one night from me?"

The confusion turns to a hurt look.

"No, of course not Dawn. I could never live with just one night from you."

She steps into my personal space and I don't go anywhere. I look right into her eyes to make sure she really means what she says.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're everything that Buffy's not. You're beautiful, honest, and kind to almost everyone you ever meet. That's why we could never be only one night Dawn, because I love you."

There's a little bit of desperation in her eyes as she waits for me to say something.

_She means it when she says that._

"So you do love me then."

Faith is silent for a moment when the hurt look in her eyes gets worse and I can't help but feel bad for putting it there. Her hand reaches up to touch my cheek and I don't move.

"I've never loved anyone else."

Hearing her say that gives me a strange, happy but painful feeling.

_I have to tell her how I feel._

"I love you too."

Then I put my arms around her and squeeze her in a hug as hard as I can. She puts her arms around me gently and hugs me back.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that Dawn."

"I think I have some idea."

We hug for a few long moments and then she pulls back and so do I. Deeply, we look into each other's eyes and a warm feeling comes over me. It makes me want to kiss her. She leans in slowly to kiss me but at the last second, I get scared and pull away.

"I can't..."

I step back to put some distance between us

"I'm sorry."

She lets out a deep sigh and our eyes meet again. There's no anger in her expression, just understanding, and a little bit of disappointment.

_It's too soon for us to start doing things like that again. I'm not ready._

"It's all right, I understand. You need time."

"Yes... time. I'm supposed to be taking time."

"Then I can wait."

We stand a few feet apart from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

_But what else are we going to do alone in her apartment together? We probably shouldn't be alone for a while._

The second I realize what a bad idea it is for us to be alone in her apartment together, I start heading for the door.

"I should go."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best."

She follows me to the door as I go and opens the door for me.

_I don't want to leave things uncertain between us though. I'd like to do something with her, sometime soon._

"But maybe we can do something. You could come over and watch a movie with us tomorrow or something."

Her eyebrow rises for a second.

"Us?"

_Oh, right..._

"You, me and Buffy."

"Ah, Buffy's going to be there."

"Yes..."

She seems a little disappointed by that but smiles anyway.

"Sure, just let me know when's a good time."

_Then I guess we have a plan to see each other again._

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She smiles as we look at each other.

"Count on it."

"Okay... see ya."

Then I turn and leave Faith's apartment, heading down the hall to the elevator.

"Bye."

_I think that went well._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

We all laugh as we sit on the couch watching the movie together. A comedy, and a really funny one too. Faith and I are sitting together in the middle of the couch. Buffy's sitting next to me on one end, while Willow sits next to Faith on the other end.

_Buffy hasn't been watching much of the movie. She's spent most of the time watching me and Faith like a hawk. Every so often, her gaze will tear itself away from the movie to see what Faith and I are doing. I guess I can't blame her. I used to spend a lot of time watching her with Riley whenever they'd let me do something with them. But I was doing it because I was curious. I had even less experience with relationships then I have now, and I wanted to understand what it was that couples did together. They were the only real couple that I could watch at least some of the time._

_The reason Buffy's doing it is much different from my reasons though. She's had a few relationships over the years. She knows what people do together when they're in a relationship, which is actually probably why she has her eye on us. She wants to make sure that we're not doing any of them with her in the room. And we're not. Faith and I are mostly just sitting around and talking while we watch the movie. There's been no hand holding or touching or cuddling of any kind between us. And there's definitely been no kissing. But no matter how much time we spend together not doing anything, Buffy keeps watching us._

Faith and I look at each other and smile when Will Ferrell makes another hilarious joke in the movie. She nudges me in the shoulder playfully as we laugh and that has Buffy watching at us again.

_I'll catch her from time to time. Every so often she'll stare at me or Faith for an extra long moment and I'll see it. I've even made the occasional funny comment about it. So has Faith and Willow. I know why she keeps watching us, and I understand. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about the idea of Faith coming over to watch a movie. She was actually surprised that I invited Faith over at all since when I left for school yesterday morning I wasn't anywhere near ready to make a decision about me and Faith. Then I told her about how I skipped my last class to go and talk to Faith and things made more sense to her._

_She was a little disappointed by the idea that I skipped a class, but I didn't hear a single word of disappointment about having talked with Faith. She asked a few questions about what Faith and I said to each other. There weren't too many that I had to ask her not to push so much. I answered her honestly too. It was actually nice to have a conversation about my life that didn't end with us getting into a big fight. That's been happening way too much for my liking. We didn't though and that's good. So then Buffy, Willow and I went out and picked up the movie Anchorman from the video store and brought it home. Then I called Faith and told her when the best time to come over was._

_And now here we are. Watching a movie together almost like nothing happened. Of course, things did happen. I'm not stupid enough to think that it didn't and that everything's just fine. But I feel like, even with everything that happened, after talking things over with Buffy, and doing pretty much the same with Faith, things are going to be okay. It won't happen overnight, and I know it will take a while for Buffy to accept the fact that Faith and I are together, but I think that she will. We haven't exactly said so, but I know that Faith loves me, and she knows that I love her, and we want to be together. Isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be? I think it is._

The credits start to roll and there's a slightly uncomfortable silence between the four of us for a while. Willow finally puts an end to that.

"That was so good."

Faith and I look at each other and I know that we both agree with Willow. Buffy manages to speak first though since I kinda get caught up looking at Faith. She fake coughs at us.

"Yeah, Will Ferrell hasn't made a bad movie yet that I've seen."

My sister gets up from her seat and starts to pick up the bowls of popcorn on the coffee table in front of us, cleaning up. I stay where I am and so does Faith as Willow gets up to stop the movie and put it back in its case. Buffy starts bringing things into the kitchen. Faith leans over, whispering in my ear.

"I'm having a lot of fun. How about you?"

Her breath tickles my ear in a very sexy way. When she pulls back, all I can think to do is nod with a little giggle escaping me lips. That causes another fake cough from Buffy. A couple seconds later though she starts coughing more until it almost sounds like she's coughing up a lung. We both look at my sister as she coughs, wondering if she's all right.

"You should really take care of that cough Buff."

The sound of Willow's voice so upbeat makes me think there must be something going on.

"Here, let me help you."

I look at Willow quickly enough to catch her snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Buffy stops coughing, and a huge grin is on Willow's face.

"Isn't that better Buff?"

My sister glares at her best friend but doesn't say anything. She just heads for the kitchen again. Faith and I crack up like there's no tomorrow. I lean into Faith and put my arm around hers to hold myself up, I'm laughing so hard. She leans back into me.

_It feels really nice to be able to laugh together like this. I'm sure the main reason I'm laughing so hard though is the fact that I just spent an hour and a half laughing at a great movie. It's hard not to laugh after such a funny movie._

Willow comes back over to the couch and sits next to Faith.

"Hey now, you're gonna have to cut that out. I can't protect you two forever. I'm going home tomorrow remember?"

Slowly, Faith stops laughing and so do I.

_Right, she's going home._

"I'm gonna miss you Willow."

"Yeah, me too Red."

The redheaded witch smiles at both of us.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear you say Faith."

"I'm surprised myself, but it's the truth."

They smile at each other.

"I'll miss you too Faith."

Then Willow looks at me.

"And I'll especially miss you Dawn."

I lean into Faith a little more as Buffy comes back into the living room.

"Just be glad you are leaving tomorrow Will, otherwise you'd be in for a world of hurt."

My sister and Willow both smile in each other's direction.

_This is so much fun to be able to joke around like this. All this smiling and having fun is kinda making me tired. What time is it?_

I look over at the clock as I feel a yawn escaping.

_Just after midnight. Well, I guess I have been up too late._

Faith looks at me with a smile when I put my head on her shoulder.

"Aww, tired babe?"

"Mhmm..."

Buffy stands on the other side of the coffee table from us when she comments.

"You should probably get to bed then."

_I don't exactly have a problem with that suggestion._

"Probably..."

I lift my head from Faith's shoulder and look at my sister with a smile. Then I hear something that kinda bugs me but I know is a good idea.

"I guess that's my cue to split then."

Faith gets up and I slowly get up with her.

"Let me walk you out."

She puts her arm around my shoulder.

"That works for me."

Then Faith and Buffy meet eyes.

"As long as it's not a problem with big sis..."

Buffy doesn't say anything for a second, only responding after looking at me and then starting to clean up more.

"Nope..."

With that, Faith and I make our way to the door. Faith looks back at the living room from the main hall, her arm still over my shoulders.

"So Red, I guess I'll see ya next time you're in town?"

"Unless an apocalypse happens in Cleveland before then, probably."

"See ya then I guess."

We then get to the door and I open it for her. Our eyes meet, staring into each other's eyes.

_Tonight was such a good night. I feel like we really needed this to help us get back on track. And I would like to get back on track to where we used to be. It was a good place._

"So we'll see each other soon?"

I smile and nod at her happily.

"Definitely."

"All right..."

She wraps me up in a hug and it feels so warm and safe.

"Give me a call when you're ready."

"I will."

We break the hug after a while and she strokes my cheek with her fingers lovingly as we look in each other's eyes again.

"See ya."

I step out of Faith's way and she heads out the door.

"Bye."

Another yawn escapes as I close the door.

_Okay, and now it's time for bed._

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Young and In Love

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 20**  
Young And In Love

_Mmm, this is so good._

I shift in Faith's arms as we lie together on my couch. She shifts with me and we both get comfortable where we are.

_Just being here in Faith's arms like this, I feel so safe and secure. We've been together for three months now, not including the couple days we were apart after I found out about the deal Faith and my sister made. It's been a month since that happened and ever since then we've spent as much time as we could together and every moment of that getting comfortable with each other. Being around each other like this does that for us. We haven't done anything either. We haven't even kissed. No kissing, no touching, no groping or rubbing._

_There have been more than a few moments where I've wanted to do more, where we've both wanted to, but we haven't. It has never felt quite right, and Faith hasn't pushed me at all. She just keeps saying that she'll wait until I'm ready. And I love her even more for every time she says it. I wish I could do something to help her through things until I am ready though. It can't be easy for her, having to wait for me. Sometimes when we're around each other, I'll hear a growl or a grunt or something from her and I just know she wants more than what I'm giving her._

_I keep asking if there's something I could be doing to help her work out some of the tension that must be building up inside her after all this time, but she keeps turning me down. She says she won't make me do anything I'm not ready for, and if she has to, she has ways of relieving the tension at home. Tools, she calls them. Of course I know they're not actually tools, and she tells me about the different things she uses sometimes, but she likes to call them tools, so who am I to argue? She says it's all she really needs until I'm ready._

_I think things might be changing though. I'm starting to feel like I'm ready for kissing and touching and groping and maybe more. All this time we've been spending together, talking and cuddling the way that we have, it's made me feel like I'm ready to take the next step and give myself to her. Not because I want to make her feel good and relieve her frustration, even though I do want to do that for her, but because I think that I'm ready for it. I think I'm finally ready to share with her an experience that I'll probably remember for the rest of my life._

I shift my head downward on her shoulder so I can look down at her body. Slowly, I move my free hand up over her left breast. My index finger starts to trace circles around her left nipple over her shirt. Instantly her body reacts to my touch, arching into my finger and forcing more contact. A gasp escapes her lips.

"What... what are you doing?"

That puts a smile on my face and I start to put a little more pressure on my tracing finger.

"Teasing you..."

She lets out another gasp.

"You... you don't have to do that."

My smile turns into a grin as I continue with what I'm doing.

"I know."

Yet another gasp from her.

"I... don't want to pressure you into anything you're not... ready..."

With that, I stop circling my finger over her nipple and press my hand flat against her breast. Turning my head up to look in her eyes as she lifts her head from the couch to look down at me, I smile at the desire in her voice as she stops mid sentence.

"You're not pressuring me. I want to. I'm ready."

Then I push myself up enough so I can slide half my body up half of hers and kiss her softly. The kiss is slow and soft, our lips melding together as the passion between us builds more and more while the seconds pass. She moans into the kiss and so do I as her arms wrap themselves around me, pressing our bodies together more. As we break the kiss, she keeps one arm around me and uses the other to reach up and brush the hair out of my face lovingly.

"Are you sure?"

All I do is nod gently to her question before sliding my left leg between hers and leaning in to kiss her again. My hand massages the breast it's cupping and our lips get about an inch from each others before the front door opens. When Faith hears that, she sits up straight in shock, making me fall off the edge of the couch and onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

_Ow!_

I land right on my butt.

_Well that was a lot less fun then the other stuff._

"I'm home."

"Hey B..."

Faith looks down at me on the floor with just as much shock as when the door opened.

"Oh crap..."

She gets up between the couch and the coffee table and holds out her hands to help me up.

"Are you okay?"

_I'd say so._

"I don't think anything major was bruised or broken. I think I'm good."

I take her hands and she helps me to my feet. Once we're both upright, we both look at my sister who is standing at the door with a curious yet disapproving look.

"Everything all right?"

Faith and I look at each other like we just got caught with our hands stuck in the cookie jar, which we kinda did, before smiling at Buffy.

"Yup, everything's fine."

"Five by five, B."

"What she said."

Buffy watches us suspiciously for a while and then continues to unwind from work.

"Okay then."

"So, did the girls all get home from class okay? They weren't too bruised from the work out we made them do were they?"

My sister shakes her head as she responds.

"Nope, they're all home safe. We may want to take it easier on them for at least one class though. Some of the girls were a little dehydrated. They were drinking a couple gallons of water each."

"Cool, we'll take them on a fun run tomorrow or something."

"That's what I was thinking."

_Buffy's been a lot less mean to Faith lately, which is nice. At first it was all dagger stares and the occasional mean comment from her. But the more time Faith and I spend together and with Buffy, the less she's done to make Faith feel unwelcome. It makes me feel good to know that there's less fighting between them. I want them to get along so Faith and I can keep seeing each other. If they were fighting, it would probably make things harder on us._

"Well, I should probably get going."

Faith leaves my side in front of the couch and heads for the door.

_Already?_

"Okay..."

I follow her towards the door.

"You can stay for dinner if you like."

_What?_

We both look at my sister, a little confused.

_She hasn't invited Faith for dinner since that first time after Sunnydale. It's usually me who has to insist that Faith stick around for dinner when she comes over after I get off school. And it doesn't always work either._

"I appreciate the offer B, but I think I'll take a rain check on dinner."

Buffy smiles at Faith and then Faith smiles back.

"No problem."

_Okay that was weird._

I don't have time to think about it though because Faith opens the door to leave.

"I'll see ya later Dawn."

She walks out the door.

_All right, I can't leave things the way they were on the couch before Buffy walked in._

"Faith, wait up."

I leave with Faith, shutting the door behind me. She turns to me with a smile.

"What's up?"

_Can Buffy still hear us outside the door?_

"Umm..."

Putting my hands on her shoulders, I push her to walk backwards about halfway to the elevator.

_I think this is far enough._

"I just... wanted to talk to you about what I was saying earlier."

She stands still and waits for me to continue.

"I meant what I said earlier... about, you know, being ready."

The smile on her face gets bigger.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, that's why I was... with the touching, and the kissing. I want to. Sometime soon if we can."

Faith reaches out and takes my hands in hers.

"All right, well if you're really serious about this, then we should find some time to talk. Soon."

_Talk?_

"About what?"

She squeezes my hands gently.

"Nothing bad, all good things. I just want us to take the time to really talk about some stuff so we both know what's happening when it happens."

_Oh..._

"Okay..."

"I want to be sure that you're sure you're ready for it. You know?"

_Well, I made her wait all this time, the least I can do for her is wait until we talk everything out. I want her to want this for the same reason I do._

"Yeah..."

"All right then..."

She leans into me and we share a short kiss.

"Call me and we'll talk."

"I will."

We share another short kiss.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Then she turns and heads for the elevator. I walk backwards to my door and watch as she gets on the elevator, waving to me with a smile.

_It's finally going to happen. I'm finally ready to give my purity to someone. And it's going to be to Faith._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_Mmm, chicken._

Buffy puts a plate of chicken down in front of me with rice and steamed vegetables too. She then makes her way to her seat, sitting down with her food.

_I love chicken. People always say that so many things taste like chicken. But chicken is the only thing that actually tastes good when it tastes like chicken. It has a different, juicier taste to it than other things that taste like chicken. I like it. Especially with dark meat. I prefer dark meat to white meat. Dark meat is so much better than white. That's why Buffy always gives me both legs while she takes the white meat. She likes it better, which is fine by me._

_The meat on the legs are always more tender and chewy. I like the legs. The same way I like Faith's legs. She's got very nice legs. Her legs are very long and slender and muscled. I like the way they look, and the few times that I have touched them, I remember them being very soft and strong at the same time. I wish she was here right now so I could feel them. Her legs and other things. That would be great. The only thing is that I don't think my sister would like it very much._

_Me and Faith making out at the kitchen table. I'm almost positive that would be against the house rules. But at least every second of us breaking the rules before Buffy would kick the crap out of Faith would be heavenly. With every second of the kissing and touching and rubbing against each other. Mmm... we really didn't get to do enough of that when she was here earlier. Which was kinda my fault. In fact, the reason we haven't been doing it at all has been my fault. But that's going to change now._

_We're going to do all the things that we haven't been doing for a month, and more. It's going to be so great. I just hope that I can make her happy. I hope that I can do all the things that she needs to enjoy herself. I assume that she's gonna want me to go down on her. The idea of doing that kinda scares me. I didn't like the idea of doing that to guys, and now I'm probably going to have to do it to Faith. There's no way for me to know if I'll be any good at it. I guess I could talk to Faith about it when we talk next. That's probably what we're going to be talking about anyway. I hope I don't let her down._

"Are you okay Dawn?"

_What? Oh, right... my sister is here._

"Yeah, why?"

Buffy points with her fork down at my plate.

"You haven't touched your food."

_Right, chicken... somehow I completely forgot about it._

Picking up my fork, I slowly start to eat it.

"Things are good. I'm just letting it cool down a little first."

"Oh... all right."

"Yeah..."

"So, how are things with Faith?"

_Faith?_

"Umm, they're good."

"Is she still treating you properly?"

_Buffy's still trying to be protective of me. It's nice when she's doing it by talking and not invading my privacy._

"Yes, she is. We're taking things slow and she's not pushing me into anything I don't want to do."

"Good..."

My sister looks down at her dinner while she asks the next question.

"So then the making out you were doing before I came home, that was your idea?"

_What? Making out?_

"How did..."

I stop mid question so as not to give her confirmation of her question.

"What makes you think we were making out?"

She smiles this little devious smile of hers.

"Oh come on Dawnie... it wasn't that long ago I was young and in love. In fact, the young part still technically applies. But I know what it's like to be caught making out on the living room couch. It's not that hard to figure out."

_Oh..._

"Uh, well then, uh, yes, it was my idea. I was the one to make the first move and..."

_Okay, I'm talking with my big sister about making out with my girlfriend. That's completely creepy._

"You know what, never mind."

"No, what?"

"It's not important."

I try and go back to my dinner but Buffy doesn't let up.

"You can talk to me Dawn. I'm young and hip. Whatever it is, I'm sure I could help."

_Maybe it would be good to talk to someone about it._

"Well... I was thinking lately that... we might, you know..."

Buffy stares at me blankly for a minute.

"Oh..."

_That's probably the sign that I've gone too far._

"It's weird, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, Dawn... I'm glad that you think you can talk to me about this and I'd like to help in any way I can. Maybe we could just keep most of the details on a need to know basis. What is it that you're worried about exactly?"

"Well..."

_This is too uncomfortable a conversation. I'm trying to talk to my own sister about doing things with Faith that she's probably done herself._

"You know what? I think maybe I'll just call Willow and ask her about it. She has a little more experience with this stuff."

"Please Dawn, I know it's weird, but I really would like to try and help somehow. Just try."

_All right, take a deep breath and try not to feel so uncomfortable about this._

With my eyes closed, I take a deep breath.

"Well, I'm worried about... pleasing her."

Again my sister gives me a blank look for a while.

"I see."

"I mean... I don't have any, experience with anything like this. I'm not sure whether I can, do, what needs to be done to make her, happy."

Buffy takes a deep breath, waiting a few moments before responding.

"Well... I'm not sure what to tell you exactly. I don't exactly have loads of experience with women. What I can tell you though, is that you should only do what you feel comfortable doing. If you don't want to, don't do it. And don't let Faith talk you into it."

_I don't think that's the best way to look at it._

"I don't think Faith is going to make me do anything I don't want to."

"Dawn, sex changes things. And I'm not talking about Faith now. Sex changes the way people think and feel about each other. It happened with me in every relationship I've had. It happened with me, and Willow, and Xander, and it very well might happen to you."

_That doesn't sound very helpful._

"I'm not telling you this to scare you. I just want you to be aware of what might happen whenever you decide to do this. Go into this with your eyes open and be sure it's what you want. I love you and I want to make sure you make the right decision for you."

I can't help but smile at her for being so concerned.

"I will. Thank you."

"Of course... anytime..."

We sit in silence together for a while with smiles on our faces.

"And as for making Faith, happy. The best advice I can give you, is to talk things over with her before you decide when and where. Figure out what you're both expecting and then take things from there."

_Maybe that's what Faith wants to talk about when she said she wanted to talk things over._

"Well, Faith did want to talk some time soon when she left."

"That's good. You should bring it up and really talk."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_She's right, I have to figure out what we both want before we do anything._

We go back to eating our dinners without talking. For a while, I eat the vegetables and they taste good.

"This is really good Buffy."

"Thanks, I try."

_Buffy's gotten a lot better at the whole cooking thing since Sunnydale. She took some cooking classes at the local learning centre and learned how not to burn things. It was a strange experience having her actually being able to make something worth eating. I had to call up Willow and Xander ask them if the apocalypse was coming. Now she's a regular Martha Stewart in the cooking department, without the evil witchcraft part._

"On a completely freaky, suddenly related topic, I'm going to be going out of town soon."

_What? Really?_

"Why?"

"Giles is getting a new batch of slayers looking for Watchers. It's your standard drill, he wants me to meet all of them, and give them a little demonstration of what they could be if they apply themselves. I'll only be gone for the weekend, maybe a couple days more."

"Oh... yeah you should do that."

She doesn't say anything for a second but the smile on her face makes me think there's something more.

"I was thinking of asking Faith to come along to help with the demonstration."

_Oh she wouldn't..._

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm, I don't think I like the idea of my little sister staying home with her girlfriend when I'm away."

"Well, I bet I can get her to stay."

My sister looks at me with a slightly mocking glare.

"I'm sure."

_I should really talk to Faith soon._

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Planning with Lingerie

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 21**

Planning with Lingerie

_All right, everything will be fine._

I stand in front of Faith's door and try to calm my nerves.

_We're just going to talk. We're just going to talk, and it's an important conversation too. I'm not going to get distracted by how hot she is or how much I want to kiss her and touch her in all sorts of naughty places._

Raising my fist, I knock on Faith's door. Only a second later, she opens the door. She's wearing a spaghetti strap t-shirt that actually covers more than the last one did. But that's all she's wearing, except for the thong panties, which don't actually cover much. My heart kinda stops as I get the full view.

_Doesn't she ever wear more than that? Oh forget it, I don't care._

"Hey Dawn..."

Hearing her voice makes me jump into her arms and grab the back of her head, kissing her passionately. Our bodies press together when I walk forward and push her into her apartment. She closes the door behind us, making out along the way. Her arms wrap themselves around my stomach and the firm grip she has on me gives me the urge to jump up and wrap my legs around her waist.

The extra weight I suddenly put on her forces her to keep walking backwards, stumbling when she hits the back of the couch and falling over it. I'm all but sitting on her hips as we fall onto the couch. After making out for a while, I pull back and smile down at her.

"Hi..."

Her face lights up with a huge grin.

"Well hello-o."

All I can do is laugh at the sexy way she says that. Her hips shift and roll against my crotch.

"Damn girl, you should come over more often. I could use a few more visits like this."

I bite my lip while looking over Faith's body under me.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you keep answering the door wearing clothes like that. Or a lack of clothes, like that."

My crotch grinds into hers as all my blood rushes there. She puts her hands on my hips, and then slides them on to my ass over my jeans, gripping each cheek firmly.

"I'll have to remember that."

Faith squeezes my ass and I can't help but throw my head back with my eyes closed, gasping at the horny feeling it brings out of me.

"In fact, with the way that sounded, I don't think I'll ever forget."

That puts a smile on my face as I open my eyes again and look down at her.

"I can live with that."

Her hands squeeze my ass again and I lean down, kissing her passionately. We make out for a while and I moan as I let my hand slide down from her neck, over her collarbone and I grope her breast. I feel her right hand slide its way up from my ass to my back. Then she grabs my shoulder and uses it to pull me off her and roll on top of me. While we're rolling, she manages to straighten us out on the couch so that we're lengthwise and my head isn't hanging over the edge of the couch like hers was a second ago. Now that she's on top of me, pressing our bodies together and making every part of her that's touching me tingle, she slips a thigh between mine, moving it against my core every time we kiss.

"God you're so hot Dawn."

_I love hearing her say that._

"I can't wait until we can be together for real."

The sudden reality of her words ruins the mood for me, keeping me from enjoying the short, sweet kisses that Faith places along my jaw and neck.

_This isn't what I came here for._

"Faith... Faith, wait..."

She instantly stops and pulls her body weight off of me.

"What? Are you all right? I didn't hurt you somehow did I? Did I push things too far too fast? Because I didn't mean to, I just got caught up in..."

I put two fingers to her lips and smile, stopping her.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm completely fine with the way things were heading. It's just... I didn't come here for this. I came here to talk like we planned to. But you answered the door looking so..."

My eyes travel over the parts of her body I can see before going back up to meet her eyes.

"Sexy and I got caught up and had to kiss you. One thing led to another and I kinda forgot why I was here."

Faith smiles at me with that sexy grin of hers. She kisses my fingers on her lips and then pulls my hand away from her, letting me set it down next to me.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

All I can do is chuckle at her words because I know they're true. Then I muster up all my will power and put on a serious face.

"I came here to talk."

She takes a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh, and then slowly gets up off the couch. I sit up properly on the couch and then Faith sits down next to me.

"You mean the talk we were planning to have since the last time we saw each other?"

Nodding to her gently, I turn myself to face her on the couch.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the when and the where and a few other things too."

"That's good, because that's pretty much what I wanted to talk to you about. The when and the where are completely up to you. Just tell me and I'll be there, making sure everything's perfect for you."

"Okay..."

_Just go ahead and ask her about it. I have to so she understands._

"Then about the other things. Do you expect me to...?"

She doesn't let me finish.

"Stop right there. I don't expect anything from you. I don't expect you to do or say anything you're not comfortable with and I won't talk you into or make you do anything either. To me, this is about you and making sure that this is a night you won't forget in the best way humanly possible. I want your first time to be special and that won't happen if you're not completely comfortable with everything that happens."

_Wow... if she keeps talking like that I just might cry._

"I love you Dawn, and the most important thing to me is making sure that you're happy, no matter what."

_What if I can't make her happy though?_

"What about... I... I don't have any, experience, with this. I'm not sure I have what it takes to, you know, please you."

"You won't have any trouble with that Dawn."

_I won't?_

"Why not?"

She smiles at my lovingly.

"Well... I tend to be very vocal about what I like when it happens. If you do something that feels good... you'll either, see it, feel it or hear it. So don't think too much about it and just go with what you think is right. I'll take it from there, all right?"

_She really is making me feel less and less nervous about this._

"Okay..."

"And if at any time you feel uncomfortable or anything about what I'm doing, all you have to do is say stop. Even if we have to stop completely. Don't think for a second that I won't or I'll try and talk you out of it because I won't. You just say the word and that's the end of that."

_How did I find someone as incredible as this?_

"You're sure?"

Faith reaches out and cups my cheek with her palm.

"As long as you promise to tell me if you feel uncomfortable, I am."

"I promise."

"Then I know everything's going to be fine. I promise you a night of pleasure you'll never forget and teach you everything you need to know."

_I can't say I hate the sound of that._

"How can I say no to that?"

Then I lean forward and kiss her passionately. We kiss for a while. She shifts closer to me on the couch, putting her hand against my hip. Oxygen becomes an issue soon and we pull apart. Staring into each other's eyes, she decides to break the silence.

"So... did you have any thoughts on when and where?"

_Oh right, I didn't tell her._

"Actually, yes..."

She waits patiently for me to continue.

"Buffy's going out of town this weekend to Cleveland. I thought maybe it would be a good time. I don't really know where though. I think it'd be weird to do it at home where Buffy could come home and catch us at any moment."

"All right, well if that's the way you feel about it, I have an idea."

"What?"

She gets up from her seat on the couch and goes over to a cookie jar that's sitting, strangely out of place, on top of her TV. Opening it, she fishes her hand in and pulls out some money. She separates some of it, putting some back in. Then she comes back over and sits down. Faith grabs my hand and puts the money in it.

"Take this."

_Why is she giving me money? It looks like a lot._

I start looking through the money.

"Why?"

"Just some money I've been saving for a special occasion, and this qualifies. There's a store down on Georgia and 5th. It's a lingerie shop. Go down there and pick something out that makes you feel sexy. Don't think about whether I'll like it. Just think about you and how you feel in it."

"How much is this?"

"Three hundred dollars."

_Oh my god..._

"You're giving me three hundred dollars? I can't take this."

I try to give it back to her but she grabs both my hands and closes them together around the money.

"I want you to have it Dawn. I told you I wanted this to be special for you, and you mean so much to me that you're worth it. Take this money, use it on yourself for something special, and feel good about it. Okay?"

_Gosh, she really wants this for me._

"All right, if you're sure."

"I am."

_This is so generous of her. I can't believe she's doing this._

"Thank you."

"Of course Dawn. I love you and want you to be happy."

We sit in silence together for a moment.

"Buffy's leaving on Friday."

"All right, then why don't I come by on Saturday night around 7 and take you out to dinner?"

_She's taking me to dinner?_

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Okay, wear something nice. I'll take you some place special."

"I will."

She leans in and kisses me gently. All I can do is smile into the kiss until we pull back.

_I don't think I'm as nervous as I used to be about this now that we've talked things over. Buffy was right, it was the best thing to do._

"So are you sure you're okay with this? Because like I've said so many times, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Yes, I am, but I should probably go. If I don't soon, I might not make it out of here for a while."

She smiles as I stand up and make my way to the door. Faith follows me.

"Okay... so I'll see you on Saturday?"

I turn to her at the door.

"You can count on it."

With the smile that puts on her face, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her passionately.

_I'm making the right choice, I know I am._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

_I'm not sure, but I think this makes me look fat._

Turning around to check out my butt, I look at myself in the mirror. The red lingerie style panties that I'm wearing hugs my butt cheeks perfectly, but something about them makes it look like my butt is sagging. I run my hands over them to see if I can smooth it out and make it look better. It doesn't work.

_Damn... but they look so good from the front with this top._

Slowly, I turn around, watching the way my body looks in the mirror. When I'm facing the mirror, I slide my hands down the front of the red lingerie top.

_It feels good on my skin too. I like the feel of lace on my body. The way it touches me, gives me a sexy and slightly slutty feeling that I actually like. And the way it shows off just enough skin because of the spaghetti shoulder straps and the fact that it doesn't cover my midriff. But I don't like the way these panties look from behind._

I twist myself from the waist down and grab the waistband of the panties, hiking them up higher to show off my butt more.

_I want to look good for Faith. I know she said I should only think about what feels good to me but I can't help but want to look perfect for Faith. She means a lot to me and I want her to like what I'm wearing. I just don't know if it would look good to other people. It looks good and feels good to me, except for the part where my butt sags. So how do I make this decision without some other opinion?_

_Buffy's leaving tomorrow and the day after is when Faith and I are going to go out for dinner. I have to have something to wear before tomorrow. It's just frustrating that I can't figure out what to wear. I wish there was someone here who could give me a second opinion on this._

Just then, I hear giggling outside the change room, familiar giggling.

_It can't be... can it? What are the chances of them being here when I need a second opinion? Can I even ask them for advice on something like this without a round of questions I don't really want to answer?_

More giggling resonates through the change room of the lingerie store. Then I finally get confirmation that it is them.

"I think you're going to look really great in that at our slumber party tonight Tess."

_That's Carmen's voice. Hmm... Tess knows about me and Faith and she's cool with it. Maybe I could ask her for a second opinion on whether I look good or not._

"Tess?"

The giggling stops.

"Dawn?"

_Okay, I can do this. Just stick your head out and don't let them see what you're wearing until they agree._

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

I go up to the door of the changing stall I'm in and open the door just enough to stick my head out. Looking toward the door, I see Carmen, Tess, and Candy standing together with a pair of underwear in each of their hands.

"Here..."

They all look at me. Candy gets this strange grin on her face.

"What are you doing here Dawn?"

_Does that actually need an answer?_

"It isn't obvious? Umm, Tess, can I talk to you for a second?"

Tess looks at Candy and Carmen questioningly before making her way over here.

"Uh, sure..."

She gets a couple of steps from me and stops.

_That's not close enough._

"Closer..."

She gets up close and I whisper to her.

"Would you mind if I asked your opinion on an outfit?"

Tess looks at me funny.

"All right, why don't you come out and we'll all take a look."

My eyes shift to Carmen and Candy standing a little ways away.

"Umm, yeah, I'd rather not. We aren't as good friends as you and me. I'd kinda prefer your opinion."

She looks at Candy and Carmen for a second.

"Okay..."

_This is good, she's willing to help._

"All right..."

I pull my head back from the door and open it enough for her to come in. She walks in and I close it behind me. Her eyes fall on my body and the clothes that I'm wearing. It makes me put my arms around my stomach uncomfortably.

"Wow..."

_What?_

"Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?"

She brings her eyes to mine with a smile.

"It's a good wow. You look hot."

That makes me feel better about her being here with me in next to nothing.

"You think?"

Her smile turns into a grin.

"Yeah... Faith's going to love it."

Suddenly I feel a little nervous at her mention of Faith liking what I'm wearing.

"I assume Faith is the one who is going to be seeing you in that."

"Uh, yeah... that was the plan."

"Well, you don't have to worry then. She's going to love it."

_It's good to hear someone else telling me I look good in this outfit. But what about my butt?_

Slowly, I twist my lower half to show her my butt.

"Does my butt look okay? I think it looks like it's sagging."

Tess chuckles.

"You're kidding right?"

I look her in the eyes and see that she's serious.

"You've got a great butt Dawn, stop worrying."

"She's right."

Tess and I both look up to see Candy and Carmen both hanging off the edge of the wall of my stall, looking down at me. The second I see them I half crouch down and put my arms around my body protectively.

_Oh my god..._

"What are you doing?"

Both Candy and Carmen grin at me.

"We're helping."

"Yeah, you look great Dawn. You've got a great butt."

_This is so totally embarrassing. What are they? Peeping toms? But I guess they are helping by telling me I look good._

"Well, thank you. I guess..."

They just keep looking at me with huge grins on their faces.

"But would you all get out of here now and stop gawking at me?"

The three of them laugh at me and I can't help but think it's a little funny myself. I try to hide it though.

"Sure..."

Carmen and Candy drop back into the next changing stall. Tess moves past me to the door to my own stall. She stops and faces me just before leaving.

"Don't worry Dawn, she'll love it and you'll look sexy doing it."

Then she opens the door a crack and leaves. I'm left alone in my changing stall.

_Well, that was horribly embarrassing. I think I'll just keep my mouth shut and hope for the best the next time a situation like this happens._

I look myself in the mirror, turning to get the full visual.

_They just might be right about how I look though. The full outfit makes me look good, and feel good. Maybe my butt doesn't look so bad in these panties. I think this is what I'm going to buy._

After checking myself out one more time, I slowly take the top off.

**End of Chapter 21**

**Author's Notes: Just so you know, the last chapter of this story is divided into 3 particular scenes, but unfortunately because of the rules of this site, I'm not allowed to post that third section because it involves adult situations that are considered "naughty" and/or "dirty" despite it being important to the overall, larger storyline. To that end, I'm leaning more towards the idea of posting at least the first 2/3rds of the chapter and if you want I'll let you know where you can read the complete chapter without edits.**


	22. A Night of Memories

Disclaimer: All those involved with the story that I didn't create myself out of thin air belong to Joss Whedon and anyone associated with him who is lucky enough to be a part of writing, producing, funding, or drawing the characters that he created from that insane mind of his that we all love so much.

Rating: Mostly PG-13 but I'm not opposed to the idea that it'll get closer to R or NC-17 in the near future.

Feedback: Anything you're willing to give me is fine in whatever way you'd like to give it to me. :)

Distribution: Anywhere other than where I put it, lemme know and I'm sure it'll be fine. Otherwise you can find it at Buffynfaithdotnet.

**Just a Girl Chapter 22**

A Night of Memories

_Where is she?_

I pace for a second but the fact that I'm in heels stops me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I run my hands through my hair and tuck part of it behind my right ear.

_She said seven... it's 6:59. She should be here by now. Why isn't she here yet? What's keeping her? What if she's changed her mind about everything? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore? She wouldn't do that to me though. She loves me, or at least she said she did. She wouldn't plan all this and then just leave me high and dry. She wouldn't. I'd feel like a complete idiot and a failure in the love department._

_Faith wouldn't do that to me. We love each other and she wants me to be happy. She wants us both to be happy. There's no reason she wouldn't show up like we planned. So then where is she? Is she on her way here or did she get held up somewhere? Maybe she got attacked by a vampire on the way and got hurt, or killed. God it would kill me if she got hurt or kill on the way here to see me._

With a deep breath, I look at myself in the mirror, turning my head left and right to check if my make up is still all right. I kiss the air to make sure my lipstick isn't smudging.

_It looks like it's still okay._

Then I look down at my dress and smooth it out against my body.

_I hope that Faith will like my dress. I've always thought that it made me look very sexy every time I've worn it. Plus it only goes down to about mid thigh, and that shows off just enough leg to tease her. I think she'll like that, or at least I hope she will. It's a little uncomfortable because of how tightly it hugs my body, but it'll be worth it if Faith thinks I look sexy in it._

My hands slide their way up my body, readjusting my bra slightly to get more comfortable, then I slip my thumbs under the spaghetti straps of my dress and use it to pull them up more comfortably over my shoulders. Once it feels right, I readjust my bra again to make sure there's enough cleavage.

_I want her to see as much cleavage as I can muster. It'll make the whole teasing thing so much easier. This is going to be such a long night. For me and for her. She's probably going to be wearing something really sexy that's going to drive me crazy all night. Then again, I've thought almost everything she's ever worn has made her look incredibly sexy. I don't think it's possible for her not to look sexy._

Stepping back from the mirror a step, I shake my head to make my hair a little poofier. I comb my hair back with my fingers and put a smile on my face as I take a deep breath. A couple seconds later, I hear a knock on the front door.

_That must be her._

Slowly, I walk out of the bathroom and into the main hall of mine and Buffy's apartment. My legs feel a little weak as I make it to the door, opening it. The door opens to reveal Faith standing on the other side, looking incredibly sexy like always. She's wearing this real hot looking dark grey blouse and a short, hip hugging dark blue skirt that barely goes to mid thigh. The top two buttons of her blouse are left open to show off a silver cross hanging from a chain around her neck that dips down between her very ample cleavage. Her hair is curled slightly and draped around her shoulders, and her make up is only lightly applied except for the scarlet red lipstick on her very kissable lips.

_Oh god... this really is going to be a long night._

She smiles at the sight of me, letting her eyes soak in what I'm wearing the way I just did to her. I'm the first to say anything but it comes out barely audibly.

"Hi..."

Her smile turns into a grin while our eyes meet again.

"Hey Dawn..."

We stand together uncomfortably for a moment. Finally she breaks it.

"You look great."

That makes me blush and look down at my heels.

"Thanks."

Faith steps into my personal space and takes my hands with hers. It makes me feel less uncomfortable, giving me a good feeling about looking at her again.

"Very sexy."

I lean into her, kissing her softly in a hello. When we break apart, I find a voice.

"You look sexy yourself."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure you'd like it."

My eyes look down to the cross between her cleavage then back up at her.

"Well I do, so don't worry."

We kiss again, hands at our sides, a little more passionately this time. Our kiss ends with the resentment that it has to.

"Mmm..."

She chuckles at my stifled moan from between my lips.

"You can say that again."

"Mmm..."

We both laugh a little. The silence that follows is kinda uncomfortable.

"So, do you wanna go? Our reservation is at eight. I rented a car for the night so I could take you out properly."

_She did? That's so nice of her._

"Okay, let's go."

Faith turns and slips her arm around my waist. I pull the door closed behind me and lock it with my key, then dropping the key in my purse.

"Now it's time for a night you'll never forget Dawn."

_I can't wait._

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

We look across our table into each other's eyes. The candlelight of the single candle on our table flickers as we wait for our meals. She smiles at me and I smile back.

_She's been really quiet the whole way here. Which isn't like Faith. She's usually really talkative. She always has a lot of things to say to fill the silence between us. But since we left my place, she hasn't said much. It's a little strange. I guess she's just nervous. I'm pretty nervous myself. I'm not sure I could eat. Except for the fact that I'm hungry, I probably wouldn't._

_Plus it's not that often that I get to go out to a place like this. It's a little out of mine and Buffy's price range. Not by much, but it's still not a place that we would be able to go more than once. I was a little worried that Faith was spending way too much on tonight. I told her that she didn't have to go to all this trouble for me and that I don't want her spending so much money that she can't pay her rent or anything like that, but she said this was part of the money she'd been saving and it wouldn't hurt her at all. There wasn't much I could say to that._

_I still wish she'd say something though. It's nice to sit here in silence in such a romantic restaurant and just spend time loving each other, but we can't spend the whole meal not talking. And I'm drawing a blank as to things we can talk about. It's probably just cause of my nerves. All I can really think about is what happens after we leave. One of the few conversations we did have on the way here was about the fact that Faith had everything set up back at her place. She says it's very romantic with music and candles and stuff. That's kinda what got me thinking about after dinner._

_Now I can't stop thinking about it. There's this part of me that just wants to skip dinner and go right back to her place with her. I want this night to happen so badly. I want to give myself to Faith and be with her completely. It's something I've wanted since the idea first popped into my head that she might be the one for me. The one that was worth giving myself to and maybe even spending the rest of my life with. That last part is still a ways off though. This thing between us is just starting and it might not work out, but I know that I love Faith and she loves me, and I believe in what we have so much that I know I'm making the right decision tonight._

_We're going to be together tonight. We're going to be together and do all the things that I've spent the last six years of my teenage life thinking about. It's pretty unreal. Knowing that all that waiting, hoping, and wondering will soon be over. By tomorrow when I wake up, I'm not going to be a virgin anymore. I like knowing that. There's a little bit of nervousness to it but mostly a good feeling._

"Are you all right Dawn?"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Faith's words.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous... about tonight."

She nods gently.

"I get that. I'm pretty nervous about it myself."

_She is?_

"But, I mean, you've done it before."

"Yes, I have. I've had all kinds of... sex. But, there's a difference between, having sex and making love. When it comes to making love, I'm about as experienced as you."

_Oh..._

"Even more than that though, I've… I've been with a few people who were virgins at the time, but most of the time, I pushed them into it... and didn't really love them. The idea that you love me and I love you and you want to be with me, makes me... nervous that, I'm gonna screw it up for you somehow."

Reaching out to her across the table, I take her hand in mine.

"You haven't so far. Everything's been great."

"Thank you... I just... I don't want to do to you what I did to all those people before. I... I want us to be special. Because you're special to me. You're something I've never had before. You're... I love you Dawn."

Faith and I stare into each other's eyes. The love I can see in them gets me all choked up.

"I... I love you too Faith. You've been so understanding and patient with me. The whole time we've been together you've never made me do anything I didn't want to. You've let me set the pace and let me decide what I was and wasn't comfortable with. How could I not want to be with you? I'm... I don't know how you can do that for me for so long and still love me."

She pulls my hand up kisses the back of it.

"You're worth every painful second Dawn."

The grin on her face lets me know that she's kidding but I know there's some truth behind her "painful" comment.

_It couldn't have been easy for her, waiting all this time when I know she wants more._

"And that's why I want to be with you tonight Faith. Because it was my choice. You gave me the time to be sure you were the right person for me."

My hand squeezes Faith's gently as we stare into each other's eyes.

"No one has ever given me the kind of choice you have. That's why I love you, and that's why tonight is happening. I have no doubts about you, about tonight or anything. I want you to know that."

"I do. I guess neither of us has anything to be worried about eh?"

I smile at her and she smiles back. There's still a nervousness to her expression and can only imagine that the same is true of mine.

_Doesn't mean that we don't._

"Nope."

Just then, the waiter comes over with two plates in his hands. We both look at him.

"Your dinners, ladies?"

"Thank you..."

He sets our plates down in front of us and we begin what feels like the biggest dinner of my life.

...  
B.R.E.A.K.  
...

**Author's Note: As I said before at the end of chapter 21, the rules of the site prevent me from actually posting the last section of the final chapter because it involves situations which would be, well... against the rules. So instead if you want to read the last section of this story which is pretty much the culmination of everything that's happened to this point and ends on a very important piece of dialogue, then let me know and I'll direct you to where you can find it. Otherwise, I hope you'll look forward to the sequel that I'll be posting soon.**

**Fin**


End file.
